El Regreso de los Merodeadores
by LirbaPW
Summary: James de sacrificó para salvar a su esposa y a su hijo. Sirius los escondió y entrenó a Harry como un merodeador. Neville se convirtió en "el niño que vivió", pero eso no significa que sea El Elegido. Una historia UA. Harry/Ginny. TRADUCCIÓN de TheLastZion.
1. Chapter 1

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrútenla!**

* * *

"Será que por fin tendremos un hermoso año tranquilo y fuera de peligro?" Hermione Granger se burló de Ginny mientras entraban al Gran Salón. La chica estiro su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hermione, la acercó para que sólo ella escuche y le susurró "¿Será que por fin tú y mi hermano hagan de las suyas sin dejar toda la ropa donde sea...como hicieron en el tren?"

"Como lo supiste?!"Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe mientras su cara se tornaba del color del cabello de su novio, eso fue todo lo que Ginny pudo decir antes de reírse a carcajadas de su amiga.

"Los hechizos silenciadores existen por una razón Hermione" ello no creyó que la cara de la castaña se podía poner aún más roja, estaba muy avergonzada.

"T-tu nos escuchaste?"- Chilló Hermione, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba oyendo.

"Cariño, gritas como posesa...todo el maldito tren te escuchó"

"Oh, Merlín" se lamentó Hermione antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

"Como sea" Ginny saco de su bolsillo una pequeña prenda "Encontré esto en mi baúl como diablos llegó eso ahí... ni me lo quiero imaginar!" Finalizó ella batiendo frente a su amiga una pequeña tanga se la arrancó de las manos y lo oculto bajo su capa.

"Oh Merlín! Oh Merlín! Oh Merlín!"

"Decías mucho eso, no me sorprendería saber que Merlín es el Santo Patrono de los Orgasmos"

"Oh cállate...yo solo estaba teniendo un buen revolcón...eso me hace una puta?" Ginny se río de ella, Hermione definitivamente distaba mucho de la comelibros que conoció 5 años atrás.

Como sea, ya nada era igual.

No hace mucho ella era la niña ingenua que soñaba con casarse con el -niño-que-vivió. Neville era lindo y todo, pero él no hizo nada por ella, él cambió después del incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos. Es cierto, él salvó su vida, pero no lo hizo sólo, tuvo ayuda, Dumbledore siempre estuvo ahí.

Y el diario "El Profeta" besaba su trasero cada 10 segundos, solo para hacerlo aún más creído de lo que ya era. Su abuela se aseguró que él tuviera lo mejor de todo, profesores, ropa, y definitivamente lo tuvo. Ella siempre se imaginaba lo que los papás de Longbottom pensarían de él si lo vieran ahora.

Su abuela era otro cuento definitivamente. Sólo con decir que el disgusto mutuo parecía un acuerdo. La mujer era la ruina de su existencia, no la odiaba tanto como a Tom, pero estaba muy cerca. Su madre le decía que debía tratarla con mucho respeto todo el tiempo. " _Ella es una mujer muy poderosa, y no la queremos como enemigo_ "- le dijo en más de una ocasión, ya que después de todo, su madre sería muy feliz si ella se convirtiera en la próxima señora Longbottom.

Ginny no quería nada de eso, pero sus sentimientos no importaban, Dumbledore se había vuelto algo aficionado a recordarle que ella tenía una deuda de vida con Neville. Si no era pagada para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, él podía pedirla como esposa...amante...esclava, lo que sea que él elija, y como Longbottom era el último en la línea de una Casa Noble, Dumbledore había reactivado una ley que decía que podía tener muchas esposas, bueno, una esposa y miles de amantes, entonces él podría reconstruir la línea familiar con su semen.

Entonces Ginny, al ver que no tenía otra opción, aceptó ser su enamorada. Ella creía que podría convertirlo en algo con lo que podría aprender a vivir, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a si misma al comienzo, antes del fiasco del Departamento de Misterios, ella aún tenía algo de esperanza.

Cualquier esperanza para la relación, había muerto ahí. Ella nunca podría perdonarlo por eso. Él no era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico como ella había aprendido a creer... _él era un puto cobarde_.

Ginny no sabía que era peor, que el renombrado director siempre le recordara la cruda verdad o que Neville nunca se haya disculpado por eso. Su madre le dio una larga y extenuante charla sobre el perdón, Molly realmente estaba ciega a todo, y le "sugirió" que vuelva con él, si no, como ella misma le dijo: "¿ _Planeas continuar tu educación en Hogwarts?_ ". Bastarda! No era como si realmente tuviera otra maldita opción.

Ginny agarraba con Neville, si el insistía en el tema, pero aún sentía escalofríos cada vez que sus manos estaban sobre su cuerpo. No podría usar más la excusa de "Espero a mi noche de bodas". En más de una ocasión ese bastardo manipulador trató de darle una poción de amor. Una cosa que aprendió de tener hermanos como Fred y George es nunca descuidar su bebida.

Ginny estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había tomado su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los de primer año ya habían sido seleccionados. _¿Cuándo diablos pasó eso?_ Ella miró a su izquierda, y vio a Ron recibiendo un centenar de golpes en la espalda, por la mitad de los chicos de la escuela. Aunque su hermano no era el tipo de presumir, ciertamente tampoco lo estaba negando. El rostro de Hermione estaba aún más rojo que antes. Si esto continuaba, ella se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente, todo lo que necesitó para que la manada de estúpidos se dispersara fue Ginny sacara su varita. Su hechizo moco-murciélago era conocido por todo el mundo.

"¿Quién es esa?" -preguntó Dean. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Otro año y otra chica por la que él babearía. ¿Es que los chicos sólo piensan en eso?

"¡Maldita sea, está ardiente!" Seamus estuvo de acuerdo. _Aparentemente, lo es_.

"Esos ojos... esos labios ... esos ..." Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa para echar un mejor vistazo. Ginny le dio un golpe en la nuca. Bueno, eso se sentía bien por lo menos.

"Dean estás demente, ella es la nueva profesora, además, es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu madre," Hermione lo regañó, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

"Sí, ella es definitivamente una **_MQMT(MILF en inglés)_** " , dijo Dean sonriendo a Seamus.

"¿Y qué es eso ?, ¿no es otra de esas palabras muggles?"

"¡Sí! Eso se le dice a la Mamá a la Que Me quiero Tira...- ¡OUCH! ¡GINNY ESO DOLIÓ!"

"Esa era la idea idiota."

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con Snape?"

"¿A quién le importa?"

"Es que, míralo."

"¿Qué cosa, que su cabello no tiene nada de grasa , o que está babeando por la novia de Dean?"

"¡Hey, yo la vi primero!"

"Como si tuvieras oportunidad, te vuelves más delirante cada año Dean".

"Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión Longbottom."

"Oh, mira, el Elegido nos bendice con su presencia."

"Les haré saber que estaba en una reunión personal con el director. Deberían estar agradecidos de que pierda mi tiempo con todos ustedes".

"Querrá decir que estaba escondido bajo su cama." Ron le susurró a Hermione. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras reprimía una carcajada.

"Sí, nunca sabes cuándo tendrás que sacrificar a alguien y dársela a Bellatrix Lestrange para que la torturen, y así puedas huir "-murmuró Ginny resentida en voz baja. Todos los que la oyeron dispararon sus ojos a ella. Al parecer, lo dijo más fuerte de lo que creía. Ron apretó el puño, mientras recordaba cómo Neville le había dado a Ginny sin pelear. Hermione suavemente puso su mano en su brazo para calmarlo y le dio una mirada que le dijo que ahora no era el momento.

"¿Podrías superar eso ya? Te rescatamos, ¿verdad?"

"¡No, Tonks me rescató!"

"Da lo mismo."

"Miren, Dumbledore va a hablar "Hermione los cortó antes de que se pusiera peor. Todos miraron al podio mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Luego suspiró y se dirigió a los estudiantes.

"Ah, un año más está sobre nosotros y parece que nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras todavía tardará en llegar, pero tengan la seguridad de que tengo toda la confianza en que estará aquí a tiempo para la clase de mañana. Además, debo informarles que el profesor Flitwick ha tomado una licencia por razones personales, pero me complace anunciar que una vieja amiga y ex-alumna ha aceptado tomar su plaza, todos demos una cálida bienvenida a Hogwarts a la profesora Lily Potter." El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos.

"¡Maldita sea! Eso significa que él va a venir, no necesito esto ahora" -gruñó Neville-. Con todos los estruendosos aplausos, nadie lo oyó. Nadie excepto Ginny, y despertó mucho su interés. Neville parecía preocupado. Fue una cálida bienvenida a su mirada de pomposo presumido habitual. Los aplausos estaban a punto de morir cuando un patronus irrumpió por las puertas del Gran Salón. Y no cualquier patronus, era todo un patronus corpóreo. El ciervo plateado

pasó por la fila entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

"¡SALGAN DEL CAMINO, SALGA DEL MALDITO CAMINO!" Era lo que escuchaban cuando pasaba. La profesora Potter saltó sobre la mesa de maestros con una pirueta giratoria que dejó a más de uno sorprendido. Ella aterrizó con gracia antes de sacar su varita. Con un movimiento perezoso de sus muñecas, un hechizo surgió de su varita. El espacio entre las dos mesas de la casa triplicó su tamaño, ni un solo estudiante cayó de su asiento, ya que el propio Gran Salón parecía expandirse.

La pelirroja caminó hacia el borde del podio para encontrarse con el patronus. Sus puños estaban cerrados y ella tenía una mirada lívida que Ron conocía muy bien. El ciervo se detuvo frente a ella.

"Mamá ... puedo explicarlo todo."

"¡Será mejor que lo hagas ya!" -soltó ella con un tono que Ron conocía aún mejor.

Desde los terrenos exteriores se oyó un rugido en la distancia que rápidamente se hacía más fuerte, mucho más rápido de lo que debería ser normalmente. Todos los ojos miraron hacia la puerta anticipando lo que venía. El ruido era tan fuerte que muchos estudiantes cubrían sus oídos para bloquear el sonido.

Dos motocicletas irrumpieron por la puerta. Una estaba solo a un metro detrás de la otra. Los pilotos llevaban cascos que cubrían sus rostros. Sus ropas extrañamente diseñadas se agitaban detrás de ellas, paralelas al piso debido a la velocidad a la que iban. No parecía posible que pudieran detenerse a tiempo para evitar que se estrellaran. Incluso los profesores en la mesa de maestros estaban parándose en precaución excepto una, Lily Potter se mantuvo firme con una de esas miradas que matan.

Ambos motociclistas se lanzaron al aire, mientras convocaban hechizos de encogimiento y encantos de levitación. Se voltearon y giraron por el aire justo como hizo la profesora Potter hace unos momentos. Sus movimientos se sincronizaban perfectamente. Ambos aterrizaron al pie del escenario y al unísono abrieron sus túnicas. Las extrañas túnicas estaban hechas de un tipo de piel de dragón que nadie había visto antes. Pudieron ver que el interior de las túnicas era negro cuando las motocicletas encogidas volaron dentro de ellas. El forro interior de sus ropas onduló como si fuera agua cuando las motocicletas desaparecieron a través de el, luego de una última ola de sus varitas los cascos se disolvieron revelando sus rostros.

El mayor de los dos tenía el cabello tan negro como su nombre. Sólo unos cuantos mechones le cayeron sobre la cara. El resto estaba recogido cuidadosamente en una cola de caballo. La que era sostenida por un elegante clip de oro que llevaba la cresta de la casa Black. Llevaba una barba bien arreglada en su apuesto rostro. Sus ojos eran grises y daban un aire de peligro. Tenía la habilidad de mover algo dentro de las mujeres a lo que ni siquiera Minerva McGonagall era inmune.

A la derecha estaba el más joven de los dos. Su cabello era negro, pero sólo le llegaba a los hombros. A diferencia del del otro, su cabello se disparaba por todos lados de una manera salvaje que lo hacía ver interesante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, haciéndolo más salvaje aún. Ginny notó un anillo con un escudo en su dedo, que confirmaría su condición de Señor Noble. Los brillantes ojos de color verde esmeralda escudriñaron a los estudiantes sentados. Esto produjo un suspiro de más de unas cuantas chicas. Incluso la reina del hielo de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Una sonrisa lenta y astuta se deslizó sobre su joven rostro. Él gritó exultante . Y lentamente levanto una mano hacia el otro.

"Te lo dije." Dijo con una sonrisa. Esto hizo que el otro rodara sus ojos, mientras sacaba una bolsa de oro y la dejaba caer en su mano.

"Tuviste suerte cachorro."

"Eso fue pura habilidad y tú lo sabes." Ellos compartían una sonrisa descarada que Lily Potter conocía muy bien. Nunca dejó de sorprenderla de cómo podían emocionarla y molestarla al mismo tiempo. En este momento la molestia le estaba pateando el culo a la emoción. Ella entró en el modo de madre completamente.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS ORION BLACK SERÁ MEJOR QUE TENGAN UNA MALDITA BUENA RAZÓN PARA ESTO ... Y RECUERDEN ... ¡SUS PELOTAS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!" Ambos saltaron y se estremecieron al abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué siempre está amenazando nuestras cosas?" -preguntó Harry por la comisura de su boca. Sirius abrió la suya para responder, pero se detuvo cuando Lily sacudió su varita y sus cabezas se juntaron golpeándose.

"¡AY!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a frotarse la cabeza.

"¡Porque es lo único que parece llamar su atención, por eso!"

"Odio cuando hace eso." Dijo Harry a Sirius mientras se daban la vuelta para enfrentarse a la ira de Lily levantó las manos en derrota mientras daba su mejor cara de perrito, poniendo sus ojos de absoluta pena. Lily rodó sus propios ojos con disgusto.

"Uno, no te hagas el inocente ni por un instante" Dijo mientras señalaba su varita a Sirius, luego la dirigió a Harry. "Y dos, esa cara dejo de funcionar conmigo desde que tenías cinco años."

"Vale la pena intentar", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Lily frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Él era fácilmente 20 centímetros más alto que su madre, y su amplia forma muscular eclipsaba la pequeña de ella. Su magia era mucho más fuerte que la suya, como lo era su conocimiento de la magia oscura. Y aún así habían líneas que no podían ser cruzadas.

"Ya Lils-" Sirius empezó diciendo antes de que su cabeza se volviera hacia él, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

"No te atrevas a decirme "Ya Lils", juro que si descubro que has arrastrado a mi hijo a alguna maldita colonia de Súcubos para que puedan ir a prostituirse ... Te colgaré de las pelotas desde la torre más alta".

"Uno, no fui a "prostituirme" como lo dijiste tan delicadamente, dos, mi ahijado estaba conociendo a las criaturas mágicas como parte de su entrenamiento, según lo que ambos acordamos si no recuerdas.

"No recuerdo dar permiso a mi hijo para perder su virginidad con un maldito súcubo."

"Hey, estoy parado aquí mismo."

"¡CÁLLATE!" Tanto Sirius como Lily se abalanzaron sobre él antes de volverse el uno al otro.

"Eso habría ocurrido tarde o temprano de todos modos y estás estereotipando, los súcubos son criaturas mágicas muy incomprendidas."

"Eso es verdad", aceptó Hagrid desde la mesa de maestros. Lily giró su cabeza hacia él. Duró sólo un segundo bajo su ceño fruncido antes de agachar rápidamente la cabeza. Parecía que su cuchara tenía una mancha de agua que necesitaba su atención inmediata. Lily volvió su mirada hacia Harry y Sirius.

"Te diré que son criaturas encantadoras, su belleza es tanto interna como externa, tienen un fuerte sentido de la familia, así como un buen sentido del humor".

"Muy juguetonas ... y enérgicas ... flexibles ...dispuestas ... aventureras ... abiertas de mente ..." Harry señaló cada adjetivo con un dedo, "Y las cosas que pueden hacer con sus colas"

"¡HARRY JAMES!"

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" ¡ _Oh mierda! Ella usó mi segundo nombre_.

"Tu padre habría estado muy orgulloso."

"¡SIRIUS ORION! ¿Qué te he dicho de animar a mi hijo?"

"Que no lo haga" -dijo Sirius haciendo su mejor imitación de Tow Mater mientras miraba sus botas, porque seguramente sabía que era lo mejor cuando ella estaba así -"No hagas contacto visual cachorro."

"Como si yo fuera nuevo en esto." Lily dirigió sus ojos de Sirius a Harry, luego volvió a Sirius.

"Tal vez sea mejor tener esa conversación en un lugar más privado" -intervino McGonagall-. A pesar de que disfrutaba mucho que Lily le diera a los chicos lo que se merecían, sintió que se le iba a salir de las manos, y rápido.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que los tres estaban todavía en el Gran Salón y que toda la escuela estaba presente. Lily parecía horrorizada, Sirius solo sonrió y Harry saludó con la mano. El muy descarado.

"Me disculpo por la osadía de nuestra llegada, el encuentro con el nuevo Ministro de Magia duró un poco más de lo esperado, entonces nos encontramos con algunos viejos amigos, y tuvimos una conversación bastante animada fuera de Gringotts. Así que, tristemente, Harry perdió el tren y bueno, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, como dicen los muggles, así que Harry sugirió que era un momento perfecto para probar los límites de nuestras nuevas motocicletas Así que para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, decidimos ver si sorteábamos la seguridad alrededor de Hogwarts también ", dijo con desdén Sirius mientras pasaba junto a Lily. Ella entendió lo que quería decir y dio una mirada que decía que hablarían más tarde.

"¿Y cómo les fue profesor Black?" -preguntó Dumbledore, capturando la mirada que compartían los dos. Tendría que vigilar a esos tres. Definitivamente no eran las mismas personas que conocía. Si eso era para bien o para mal no estaba seguro, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

"Pasamos, así que yo diría que podrían hacer algunas mejoras".

"Espero con interés esa conversación."

"Así como yo."

"Bueno ... bueno, ahora ... Harry, mi chico, todavía tienes que ser seleccionado." Él era el otro sobre el cual la profecía podría haber hablado. Otro peón para el tablero de ajedrez, esto podría ser interesante.

"Creo que no," Harry le respondió. Esto provocó un jadeo de varios estudiantes, y una sonrisa se deslizó a través de la cara de Ginny. Tiene carácter y es lindo también.

"¿Disculpe?" -dijo un desconcertado Albus Dumbledore. Nadie en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts se había negado a ser seleccionado. Él pondría fin a esto y rápido. El niño aprendería quién es el director aquí y quién es estudiante.

Dumbledore entró a la mente de Harry y no le gustó lo que vio. Con Lily como madre esperaba encontrar al menos algún tipo de bloqueo mental. Lo que encontró fue una trampa. Se encontraba en un vasto desierto. Ante él, escrito con hormigas de fuego estaba el mensaje.

 **"¡SAL DE MI CABEZA VIEJO!"**

Entonces sintió hundirse en la arena, mientras miles y miles de hormigas de fuego se arremolinaban en su cuerpo. Incluso pudo sentir la ardiente quemadura de sus picaduras. Albus se apartó rápidamente de su mente, para encontrar a un Harry Potter sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No todos los días un mago podía hacer que Dumbledore corra como una perra.

"Con todo el respeto director, independientemente de los diferentes tipos sociales, estamos todos aquí por la misma razón, para aprender. Mi madre me ha contado de las diferentes Casas y las características de cada una. Dejeme decirle que estoy muy consciente de las características que tengo y de las que buscan. Trabajador y leal, con inteligencia y una mente abierta, astuto y perseverante, atrevido y apasionado, las valoro todas y las he utilizado todas para pasar más allá de sus Barrera de seguridad, no? . _Destinados a complementarse y a no excluirse entre sí_ , entiendo la tradición, sólo pido que se me dé tiempo para llegar a conocer las casas y sus integrantes antes de elegir la que mejor se adapte a mí ". Lily sonrió con orgullo hacia su hijo. Se había convertido en un joven tan elegante. Aunque no siempre aprobaba sus elecciones, tenía lo mejor de su padre en él. También parecía que sí había aprendido algunas de las lecciones de su madre, después de todo.

"Tienes un buen punto, muchacho. ¿Dónde quieres empezar?" _Si me llamas "muchacho" una vez más, ¡juro que voy a patearte el culo con mi rodilla!_

"Mis padres y padrino eran Gryffindors, es un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera". Harry se volvió para ir a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras lo hacía, Lily se acercó a Dumbledore y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla. Él sintió que una varita era empujaba contra sus costillas mientras ella le susurraba al oído.

"Si alguna vez violas la mente de mi hijo de nuevo, te daré de comer tus partecitas para el desayuno." La dulzura de su voz dejó un frío en sus viejos huesos. Ella volvió a su asiento, para encontrarlo ocupado por Sirius que con bastante eficacia cortó cualquier posibilidad de que Snape pudiera sentarse cerca de ella. Vio la manera en que el idiota la miraba, y él no quería que pasara nada. Lily sólo puso los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera manejarlo, gracias por la confianza Sirius.

"Lo siento cariño, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren Lils" le susurró Sirius mientras tomaba su asiento entre él y McGonagall. Ella entendió, había estado a su lado desde que James murió y también sabía que ella y Harry nunca lo hubieran conseguido si no fuera por él. Ella le dio un apretón en el brazo, como para decir entendido. Luego, estrechó los ojos para hacerle saber que él no se salvaba del todo ... aún. Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la comida, si algo había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo con Lily Potter era que ella podía perdonar tan rápido como podía explotar por cualquier cosa mínima.

"Por un segundo, allí, cuando estaban de pie al lado del otro..." Minerva comenzó sólo para que Lily terminara.

"Lo sé, pensaste que tenías a tus hijos de vuelta." Lily le dio un ligero codazo y McGonagall suspiró, Lily la conocía muy bien. En su juventud ella misma era igual de bromista. Como jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, tuvo que ser dura con ellos, pero en secreto, cuando volvía a la intimidad de su habitación no paraba de reírse hasta que le dolieran las costillas.

"Yo también."

"¿Cómo es Harry?"

"Bueno, como puedes ver, sacó mucho de su padre."

"Lo que le encanta a Sirius."

"No tienes idea."

"También tiene tu mente aguda."

"Eso sí."

"Por favor, dime que no recuerda esa terrible noche."

"Hay algunas cosas que nunca puedes olvidar, eso lo motiva ... las cosas que él puede hacer ... es simplemente increíble"

"¿Y aterrador?

"También"

* * *

 **Nota del traductor(N/T): A TheLastZion le gusta la personalidad de Neville, pero con la influencia de su abuelita y que a ella se le hayan subido los humos por ser "la abuela del niño que vivió" Neville cambió y ahora espera grandezas, así que si Dumbledore quería tener algún tipo de influencia en él tiene que darle todo lo que quiere, esa es la forma en la que el autor lo ve, de todos modos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, dejen comentarios si es que sí por favor.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrútenla!**

* * *

Mientras Harry se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville se levantó y se fue a la mesa de los maestros, haciendo mucho jaleo en el proceso. _"Creo que la princesa tiene miedo_ "- pensó Harry mientras se cruzaban, ambos mirándose de reojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry captó un brillo color naranja, luego rojo, magenta y luego el resto del espectro de colores en rápida sucesión, la fuente de la distracción era el pelo de una niña de primer año, había muchos asientos vacíos a su alrededor, y por las miradas en los rostros de sus compañeros de primer año, parece que todos estaban esperando que su cabeza explotara. La pobre niña escondía su rostro en un largo velo de cabello que cambiaba rápidamente, muy suave oyó un resoplido escapar "¡Oh diablos, no!"

Harry tocó ligeramente su hombro y ella dejó escapar un quejido mientras saltaba en su asiento, se volteó para mirarlo. A través de una pequeña parte de su interesante cabello, vio un solo ojo azul de cristal que cambió de color, por lo que era como si estuviera mirando el ojo de su madre. "Sí, eso pensé."-se dijo Harry

A menudo le decían que tenía los ojos de su madre, la chica estaba imitándolo, aunque estaba seguro de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo no le gustó la mirada de miedo en el ojo que pudo ver, al parecer esperaba que él la fastidiara o algo peor. Entonces él le dio una cálida sonrisa y vio, por lo menos, algo de su ansiedad irse.

"Disculpa... ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Ella preguntó en estado de shock, nadie quiso sentarse con ella, al menos no durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar.

"¿Podrías ayudar al chico nuevo de la escuela? Estoy un poco nervioso." Harry susurró la última parte por lo que ella tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo, soltó una risita y él se sentó. Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Harry esperaba que le hablara, pero parecía que todavía estaba demasiado nerviosa o tímida.

"Yo soy Harry, por cierto, Harry..."

"James Potter," Ella terminó por él, aunque en una octava más alta de lo normal.

"Sí ... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?"

"La voz de tu mamá asusta un poco", ella se rio y fue como una dulce brisa de océano para él, algo que le hizo sentir burbujas por todas partes.

"No tienes idea." Esto hizo que ella se riera tanto que demoró unos minutos en calmarse. A Harry no le importo realmente, su cabello finalmente se puso del color de un chicle rosa, muy lindo.

"Yo ... yo ... soy ... Emma ... sólo ... así." Dijo entre carcajadas.

"Encantado de conocerte Emma Sólo Así" Emma golpeó el brazo de Harry sin tanta fuerza, su risa estaba en pleno apogeo.

"P-para-h-haras-qu-que-me-orine". Harry notó que los de primer año parecían relajarse más, y la amenaza de la explosión de su cabeza parecía haber acabado. Harry dejó que recuperara un poco la compostura antes de continuar su conversación, cuando lo hizo, él alargó la mano y apartó el velo del cabello metiéndolo detrás de las orejas y echó un vistazo a su rostro.

"Ves, yo sabía que había un rostro bonito bajo todo ese pelo." Emma no estaba acostumbrada los elogios y lo demostró, mientras la sangre corría por sus mejillas. Su cabello seguía con el mismo tono rosado. Ella agachó su cabeza como era costumbre, pero Harry agarró su barbilla con su dedo índice y su pulgar. Él lo levantó suavemente hasta que estaban mirando a los ojos.

"Nunca inclines tu cabeza ante nadie en esta escuela, especialmente ante los malditos sangres puras que tienen la varita pegada a su trasero. Tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí, como ellos. Tienes un don increíble Emma, mataría por ser un metamorfomago como tú. No lo ocultes cariño, enorgullécete" Los ojos de Emma se abrieron y se llenaron lágrimas. Luego se lanzó sobre Harry y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. No sabía lo que era un metamorfo o lo que fuera que fuera, todo lo que sabía era que alguien finalmente la había aceptado. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Harry estaba un poco desconcertado al principio, pero luego la abrazó fuerte. Tenía la sensación de que no recibía elogios muy a menudo, y se propuso remediar eso. Sintió que su camisa se mojaba cuando Emma enterró la cara en su pecho.

"¿Qué es un metam-metamor-?" Preguntó un primer año cuyo nombre era Mark.

"Metamorfomago... básicamente, es alguien que se puede transformar, es un don muy raro".

"¡Emma, eso es asombroso! "Dos chicas chillaron al mismo tiempo, mientras más y más de los compañeros de primer año de Emma se acercaban a escuchar. El incómodo hielo se rompió finalmente.

"Nunca lo supe."

"¿Tus padres nunca te lo dijeron?" -preguntó Mark.

"No, me dejaron en un orfanato cuando mi cabello comenzó a cambiar de color." Emma dijo con amargura en su voz. Harry puso una mano en su hombro y ella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"Muggles ¿eh?" Emma asintió.

"¿Se asustaron un poco, no?" Gabby, una niña de pelo blanco, le preguntó a Emma.

"Mucho en realidad"

"Eso sucede a veces, tengo algunos parientes, no son el mejor ejemplo de muggles, de hecho, mi tío me llamó una vez pequeño monstruo... sólo una vez." Harry enfatizó con un dedo.

"Eso es horrible." Gabby, Emma y otra chica con el nombre de Pursa dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, mi mamá le tiró su excelente encantamiento de Pelotas-Destruidas y he oído que después de eso no pudo caminar bien durante un mes. Después de eso, si no queremos que mi mamá amenace mis partes o las de Sirius, es mejor que le hagamos caso".

"¿Qué es un maleficio de Pelotas-Destruidas?"

"Exactamente lo que suena, mi mamá lo creó cuando estuvo aquí en la escuela".

"¿Por qué?"

"Para mantener a raya a la manada de idiotas, mi padre era el Capitán de los Idiotas."

"Tu mamá es un poco aterradora" -dijo Mark, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Y no lo olvides."

"Apuesto a que la haces enojar la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿verdad?" Emma lo señaló con un dedo.

"Emma, cariño, eso es un don especial, muy especial". Eso trajo las risas de todos los primeros años. Harry se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. Misión cumplida.

Salió lentamente de la conversación mientras Emma conocía mejor a sus compañeros podía ser muy habladora cuando quería. Emma, Mark, Gabby y Pursa se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en mejores amigos. Todo lo que realmente necesitaban era un pequeño empujón.

* * *

Desde la mesa de profesores, Sirius lo observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia Lily y susurró. -"Bueno, siempre quiso una hermanita." Lily levanto la cara sólo para ver a su único hijo sentado con un grupo de primeros años. La niña que estaba al borde de las lágrimas hace sólo unos minutos estaba tomando pedidos sobre de qué color cambiar su cabello. Ese muchacho está siempre ayudando a los más débiles.

"Claro, si quieres puedes ponerte en cuclillas y poner un huevo, mis días de crianza de niños ya terminaron "-bromeó Lily con fingido disgusto.

"Nunca se sabe Lils. Uno de estos días caerás en mi encanto magnánimo", replicó Sirius.

"Bueno, tengo mis estándares, tristemente, has bajado un poco"-dijo Lily, mostrando el espacio entre el pulgar y el dedo í la última palabra más agudo sólo para que se diera cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Ella siguió con una ceja arqueada, desafiándolo a responderle.

"Sutil Lils, si querías verlo, sólo tenías que pedirlo," Sus ojos se abrieron y luego se estrecharon. ¡Oh, vas a pagar por eso!

"Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de comer Black." Lily empujó a Sirius en su asiento y se inclinó para mirar a Severus Snape. Duró más tiempo que Hagrid, pero al final sucumbió a la mirada de Lily.

"Bueno, suerte con eso Severus." Lily le gruñó. Era lo bastante listo como para callarse. Sirius, sin embargo, no lo era.

"Un poco más a la derecha Lils" -le susurró Sirius al oído, ella miró hacia abajo y vio dónde estaba su mano. Rápidamente la quitó.

"Provocadora"

"Pervertido"

"Tu empezaste amor." Sirius recibió golpe en la nuca. "Y ya termino."

"Chico inteligente."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass siempre se enorgullecía de su destreza en la observación. Era algo que su madre inculcó en ella desde muy joven. Siendo de una familia noble y la heredera de Greengrass, era clave la supervivencia. Las interminables fiestas que sus padres daban eran su campo de entrenamiento. Los veía, pero no los escuchaba. Podría haber escuchado con facilidad, pero los sangres pura mienten con tanta frecuencia como respiran. El lenguaje corporal era mucho más revelador y Daphne confiaba mucho en él. A través de este, leía a la gente como un viejo libro. Ella era capaz de decir qué matrimonios todavía estaban enamorados y cuáles se odiaban. Quienes eran amantes secretos y qué amor no era correspondido. Ella le decía todo lo que descubría a su madre, y ella, a su vez, a su padre. A través de eso, su familia fue capaz de fortalecer su posición en la Sociedad Mágica.

Y ella estaba feliz de hacerlo. Como heredera era su deber, pero tenía un precio. Amigos y una niñez normal fueron lujos que no se le permitieron. Ella era vista como alguien fría y sin corazón. Como si no tuviera ninguna emoción humana. Cuando tenía problemas con sus compañeros, no demostraba nada, ni ira, ni dolor, ni miedo. Sólo una mirada fría desestabilizaba a cualquiera que la conociera. Así, nació, la Reina del Hielo de Slytherin.

Ella era vista como inaccesible y así lo prefería. Le permitía concentrarse más en sus estudios y en su pasatiempo favorito: observar a los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Le encantaba la forma en que interactuaban entre sí. Ella veía como los mejores amigos se convertirían en enemigos detestables sólo por el estado de sangre.

Ella veía que las chicas se revolcaban con chicos por la noche, pero a la luz del día se burlaban de ellos para salvarse de ser etiquetados como traidores de sangre. Ella encontraba todo el asunto muy divertido. La palabra sangre sucia era dicha en la sala común de Slytherin con tanta frecuencia que incluso los de primer año ya no se sorprendían por ella. Ella nunca usó esa burda palabra, ni una sola vez. Una vez Draco Malfoy la desafió a decirle por qué nunca la había mencionado, ella le dijo que la palabra era demasiado inmunda como para ensuciar sus labios con ella, mientras lo miraba como si fuera un elfo doméstico.

Ella predijo que Weasley y Granger terminarían juntos desde su primer año. Que el profesor Quirrell estaba muy sacado, a falta de una mejor palabra. Ella vio a la pequeña Ginny Weasley deteriorarse lentamente, mientras que sus hermanos eran ciegos a todo. ¿El profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo? Bueno...¡duh! Lo supo desde su tercera semana en el colegio. ¿Que OjoLoco Moody era realmente un impostor? ¿Has olido el aliento del hombre? La poción multijugos tiene un olor distinto...la verdad, ¿Rita Skeeter? ¡Ni siquiera la menciones! Y así sucesivamente, a través de los años. Pero ella se guardaba todo para sí misma. A veces se sentía culpable por ello, pero es una Slytherin, y el conocimiento es poder.

Este año, bueno, definitivamente se veía bien. El viaje en tren sí que valió todo el oro de Gringotts. Hermione había descubierto recientemente los beneficios del sexo, y parecía estar compensando el tiempo perdido. La chica realmente tiene un buen par de pulmones. Un mal juicio, pero buenos pulmones. Buena suerte consiguiendo respeto como Premio Anual. Ahora, ¿qué más?

Ginny Weasley era mucho más interesante. Poco a poco, desde el incidente de la Cámara, se había alejado de Longbottom. El Elegido era, como siempre, completamente ignorante. Tenía la impresión de que él la veía más como un Trofeo que cualquier otra cosa. La chica era hermosa, así que en eso, al menos tenía algo de ventaja. Había momentos, sin embargo, en los que parecía un animal enjaulado que no deseaba nada más que correr libremente. Nunca pudo entender por qué Weasley se dejaba. Era un misterio que tendría que resolver otro día.

Ahora, la profesora Potter la intrigaba. Era demasiado bonita para ser profesora, o al menos eso era lo que algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin decían. Tenía que estar de acuerdo, la cara de Lily Potter era demasiado cálida y amable. Le faltaba la mirada fría y severa de la profesora McGonagall. Eso y el hecho de que era nacida de muggles le hubiera significado algunas dificultades para conseguir el respeto de la mayoría de los de la Casa de Daphne. Claro, eso antes de que saltara por sobre la Mesa de Profesores y ensanchara el Gran Salón sin decir palabra. Esa fue una hazaña impresionante y que tomó a todos por sorpresa. La manera en que manejó a los dos señores, bueno, simplemente no tiene precio.

Hablando de eso, no uno, sino dos Señores rebeldes han venido a Hogwarts, y maldición que son sexys. No estaba avergonzada de admitir que se había visto afectada por su audaz entrada. Ella no era lesbiana. Justo hasta ese momento, no hubo nadie que despertara su interés.

¡Atravesaron la maldita seguridad de Hogwarts! ¡Demonios, ni siquiera ella sabía cómo! Draco Malfoy lo había intentado el año pasado, y casi se ganó una celda junto a su padre en Azkaban. Cómo logró salir de esa, ella nunca lo sabría.

El señor Sirius Orion Black, Daphne había oído historias sobre él que su madre le contó. Una vez le dijo que él era un besador de cuarto, que diablos significaba eso, no lo sabía. Antes de que su madre pudiera explicarlo, su padre entró en la habitación y la mujer se cerró más que el culo de Granger. Su nuevo profesor de DCAO era ciertamente entretenido. Verlo coquetear con la profesora Potter tan relajado y que ella le siga la corriente. Parecía más un juego entre los dos. Sin embargo, no veía signos de verdadera intimidad entre ellos, pero estaba claro que eran muy unidos. Y eso era algo que irritaba de sobremanera al profesor Snape. Para ser un Slytherin, estaba siendo bastante obvio, parece que después de todo el hombre tiene inclinación sexual

Los ojos de Daphne se dirigieron al nuevo Señor Potter y una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro. Maldición, que es ardiente. ¡Detente Daphne! ¡Eres más fuerte que esto! Es sólo otro muchacho como todos los demás, sólo te distraerá. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que babear por el chico nuevo que mira a todos lados atentamente como un Poderoso Demonio. Eres más fuerte que esto. Oh joder ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarse su saco? Esos músculos... muy buena vista. ¡Oh, maldición!

"Supongo que los rumores lésbicos sobre ti eran falsos, pero una chica siempre puede soñar." Daphne giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y le dirigió una mirada fría a Tracy Davis. Su única amiga había salido del clóset hace dos años y había estado intentando, muy activamente, convertir a las brujas de Hogwarts.

"Enójate todo lo que quieras Greengrass, pero estás babeando" -Tracy puso los ojos en blanco mientras le entregaba una servilleta-"No puedo culparte de nada, es un pequeño trozo de carne. Yo haría lo mismo."

"Uno, no babeo, Pansy... Sí, yo... No. Dos, estoy observando."

"¿Qué cosa su bíceps o su trasero? Ambos están buenos."

"Entonces, ¿quién es tu última víctima, oh ... quiero decir transformación?" Daphne rápidamente cambió de tema. Tracy decidió que la seguiría por ahora.

"Cho Chang o Romilda Vane, quizás ambas ... Fue una buena fiesta por lo que recuerdo, siempre hay una invitación abierta para ti, Daphne, claro, como observador", agregó Tracy con un guiño. El rostro de Daphne no mostró ningún signo de shock o disgusto.

"Buen intento."

"Demonios! Pensé que te tendría con eso, así que, ¿Qué mirabas? Nunca respondiste a la pregunta." La Reina del Hielo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Claro, como si tú no te lo fueras a montar completito si tuvieras oportunidad."

Antes de que Daphne pudiera negar, Harry miró por encima de su hombro y la miró fijamente. Ella mantuvo su cara inexpresiva. Nadie era mejor que ella en eso. Tracy miró de Daphne a Harry y luego a Daphne de nuevo. Tampoco reflejaba nada. Harry levantó una de sus cejas y la esquina de los labios de Daphne se curvó por un segundo. Harry bajó una ceja mientras levantaba la otra. Daphne abrió mucho los ojos. La estaba desafiando.

"Te estas sonrojando." Tracy bromeó.

"Cállate." Daphne siseó, sin atreverse a apartar la vista. Harry le sonrió victoriosamente, antes de darle un ligero asentimiento. Luego se dio la vuelta.

"Eso fue jaque mate."

"Te odio."

"Pero yo te amoooo"-replicó Tracy mientras le hacía una mueca a Daphne.

* * *

Ginny vio que Neville se alejaba con Dumbledore, quien daba una muestra silenciosa de disgusto, el viejo no parecía feliz de perder su cena. No era que a ella le importara mucho. Neville era creación de él, así como de su abuela. Ella apartó el pensamiento de su mente rápidamente. Ginny habría preferido una suspensión a tener que pasar otra comida escuchándolo hablar de cosas de las que dejó de preocuparse hace más de un año.

Ese fue el día en que finalmente se le abrieron los ojos. El día que vio al verdadero Neville, no el que ella que había imaginado, nunca pensó que llegaría ese día. Se preguntó si tal hombre alguna vez existió. Fue el día que Bellatrix la secuestro. Ella nunca le dijo a nadie lo que pasó ese día, bueno, nunca se lo dijo a sus amigos. Sólo a Tonks. Ella se ganó su confianza, viendo cómo ella la rescató y todo. Tonks era una buena oyente, nunca la juzgó o le dijo que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, sólo le dio un cálido abrazo cuando lo necesitó. Ella también le dio a Sombra, su otro confidente. Una pantera negra muy esponjosa que ronroneaba cuando le rascabas detrás de las orejas. Bueno, sabía que estaba muy grande para los peluches, pero la ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas.

Ella estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos y libre de Neville por lo menos, esperaba, el resto de la noche. Vio a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, realmente la echo de menos durante las vacaciones de verano, estaba ansiosa por ponerse al día con Luna.

En realidad, no había prestado atención a las conversaciones de su alrededor. Dean y Seamus estaban susurrando entre ellos, muy probablemente acerca de la nueva profesora de encantamientos. Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmar a Ron. Ginny lamentó haber mencionado que Neville la entregó para poder escapar.

Ron y Hermione no sabían los detalles de su captura. Ellos se habían dividido en grupos por lo que algunos de ellos se escaparon a pedir ayuda. Fue entonces cuando Bellatrix los acorraló y Neville mostró de qué estaba hecho realmente. Tonks tardó dos días en encontrarla. Dos días de los que nunca quiso hablar. Sus amigos la entendieron, a pesar de que la intriga los estaba matando. Ahora, sólo esperaba que Ron no hiciera algo estúpido. Oh, a quién estaba engañando, por supuesto que Ron iba a hacer algo estúpido al respecto, era un gran hermano. A veces la molestaba, pero en el fondo siempre la hacía sentir segura.

Lavender, Romilda y los gemelos estaban hablando del hombre misterioso que era responsable de su noche libre de Neville. Si lo sabía o no, tendría que agradecerle por eso, le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo para verlo sentado con un grupo de los de primer año, la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado tenía el pelo de color verde con lunares amarillos. Ella le extendió su mano con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, entonces él puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó un galeón de oro, un galeón real, ¡como si nada! La niña le agradeció y rápidamente la guardó. Él le sonrió cálidamente, tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa. Luego levantó la mirada dejándola ver dos intensos ojos de color esmeralda, que la miraban ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos y rápidamente apartó la mirada, ahora su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello. Sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con Hermione.

Ella miró a través de la mesa, luego de nuevo a Ginny y levantó su ceja derecha.

"Cállate."

"No he dicho nada."

"Te dije que te callaras"

"Y yo dije, que no había dicho nada, pero ... si dijera algo, sería para recordarte que eres es una prefecta y que es tu responsabilidad mostrarle a los de primer año el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, es su primer año."

"Te odio."

* * *

"¿Entonces quieres contarme qué pasó fuera de Gringotts?" Lilly le preguntó a Sirius mientras caminaban por un corredor desierto. Ella ya había puesto un encantamiento silenciador sobre ellos, por si acaso.

"No te preocupes, Lils, leerás todo sobre eso mañana en el Profeta " -dijo Sirius riéndose para sí mismo, irritando a Lily en el proceso, ella gimió y pasó su mano por su cara en preocupación.

"¿Por qué cada vez que los dejo solos, tengo que leer sobre eso al día siguiente?"

"No es que vayamos a buscar problemas."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios los encuentran? ¿no me lo vas a decir, o tendré que ...?"

"Sí, sí, lo sé, la torre más alta."

"Sirius, por favor."

"Muy bien, mi querida prima no estaba contenta de haber sido desheredada, y trajo algunas de las chanclas de Voldy con ella ... Se puso feo, la perra escapó."

"¿Cómo lo tomó el Ministerio?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Todavía tengo los labios del ministro en el culo."

"¿Entonces... aceptó lo que le sugeriste?"

"Es enserio? El hombre estaba a punto de bailar en un pie y dijo que ya era hora de que los civiles se unieran a las luchas. Espero que algunas nuevas leyes se cambien con respecto a Harry y a mí, reavivaremos algunas alianzas, y es seguro decir que las cosas van a darse, por supuesto que todo eso está por encima de la mesa, por debajo de la mesa, los merodeadores tienen privilegios de Auror, sólo se nos pidió simplemente no hacer alarde de ello."

"Wow, salió mejor de lo que creíamos, el nuevo ministro debe estar realmente desesperado, ¿sabe cuántos somos en realidad?"

"No tiene ni idea, dudo que hubiéramos conseguido un buen trato si volvíamos el año pasado como Harry quería que hiciéramos. Parece que Dumbledore y Scrimgeour no están de acuerdo en ciertas cosas. El elegido."

"Déjame adivinar, Scrimgeour necesita un niño modelo y Dumbledore no quiere compartirlo."

"Y el premio se lo lleva la linda pelirroja del medio!"

"Gracias a Dios hemos evitado ese hechizo, al menos cuando todo esto termine, Harry podrá caminar por la calle sin ser acosado por la prensa".

"Será la comidilla del mes después de lo que pasó hoy, pero se les pasará".

"¿Y si Skeeter empieza a investigar? Según ella, la única manera de que James se casara conmigo sería si lo hubiera hechizado con una Poción de Amor. "

"Ya me ocupé amor, ella sabe que es mejor no cruzarse con un Black, y si eso no fue suficiente, Harry le recordó quien es su madre."

"Que tierno idiota, y lo de Harry... ¿es algo que quiero saber?"

"No... pero dudo que se olvide pronto."

Continuaron un rato en silencio, volviendo a familiarizarse con Hogwarts. Cada rincón traía recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros no tan buenos y algunos que simplemente... les rompieron el corazón. Lily se detuvo en una esquina oscura. Miró a través de los terrenos, sobre el Lago Negro, las montañas lejanas y se detuvo en la Luna que estaba en ascenso. Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por su rostro, cuando el recuerdo de todo la chocó.

 _Se suponía que ella y James estaban de patrulla. De alguna manera siempre terminaban sentados en esa oscura esquina viendo cómo se alzaba la luna. Lily se acurrucó contra el pecho de sentada entre sus piernas y sus brazos estaban envueltos protectoramente alrededor de ella. Nunca se sintió más segura que cuando estaba en sus inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para exponer su cuello, una invitación abierta que él aceptaba._

 _"Te amo Lily." James le susurró al oído. Parecía tan nervioso cuando lo decía. Casi quería reírse, pero eso habría arruinado el momento. Entonces se dio cuenta, él le dijo que la amaba. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Para James la espera se le hizo una eternidad. Ella lo dejó sufrir durante unos segundos más, antes de compadecerse de él._

 _" Bueno, ¿ya era hora no, tonto?" Ella se burló de James._

 _"Lily, me estás matando aquí." James le suplicó. Se volvió lentamente para mirar sus ojos color avellana y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Vio en sus ojos que eres sincero, pero aún necesitaba estar segura._

 _"Esto es real, esto no es sólo para meterte en mi cama ¿verdad?" Se sorprendió por la desesperación en su voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho._

 _"Yo moriría por ti, Lily, ni siquiera la muerte me impediría amarte."_

 _"¿Sabes lo cursi que suena eso?"_

 _"No lo hace menos cierto."_

 _"Es mejor que digas la verdad... Si no..."_

 _" Sí, lo sé, mis partes de la torre más alta."_

 _"Te amo, James."_

Lily se derrumbó en el suelo. Este era el mismo lugar donde profesaban su amor el uno al otro. Sirius se acercó a ella al instante y la acunó en sus enterró la cara en su pecho y saco todo lo que había retenido durante dieciséis años.

"¿Por qué Sirius, p-por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?" Murmuró entre sollozos desde el pecho de Sirius mientras él la sacudía de un lado a otro. Quería ayudarla de algún modo. Las mujeres emotivas eran algo que él no sabía manejar. Harry estaba mejor preparado para esto. Siempre sabía qué decir.

"Porque él no habría dejado que fueras tu...Tú y Harry eran su vida. Él murió de la manera que quería, salvándote a ti y al cachorro."

"Lo quiero de vuelta."

"Yo también amor, yo también."

"¿Cómo puedes no odiarme ?, Aleje a James de ti, ¿por qué te quedaste todo este tiempo ?, podrías haber tenido a cualquier mujer que quisieras, podrías haber tenido tu propia familia, has sacrificado más de lo que cualquier padrino ha sacrificado jamás."

"Eres mi familia, aquí es donde pertenezco, no me arrepiento", le susurró Sirius. Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, pero no pudo dejar de llorar. Sabía que Sirius siempre estaría allí y nunca pediría nada a cambio. Él podía coquetear con ella constantemente, pero nunca cruzaría la línea. Ella, Harry y Sirius, eran una familia extraña pero fuerte como el acero e irrompible como la magia en sí.

No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvo sentada en el suelo frío lo único que sabía era que él la sostuvo hasta que el agotamiento la venció. La llevó a su habitación y la puso a la cama donde despertó por la mañana con un perro peludo y oscuro acurrucado al pie de su cama. Se quedó en caso de que lo necesitara.

James tomó la decisión correcta cuando le pidió que fuera el Padrino de Harry. Era un canalla, eso era un hecho, pero no había nadie más fuerte que Sirius Orion Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrútenla!**

* * *

"Lamento que tengas que hacer el recorrido, Hermione es la Premio Anual, ella me dijo que es mi deber como prefecta", dijo Ginny nerviosamente, mientras miraba de reojo al chico nuevo que caminaba a su derecha. ¡Maldición es tan guapo! Probablemente es un estúpido arrogante, como si necesitáramos a otro más por aquí. Harry sonrió y dejó escapar una risa cálida que la sorprendió. La tensión disminuyó un poco.

"No hay problema, todo es parte de la experiencia, ¿no?" Ella parece nerviosa. Ella se ve así y está nerviosa. En su opinión, vale la pena contemplarla. Desde sus labios carnosos, a su nariz respingada, y esos lindos ojos marrones le recordaron la mañana de Pascua. Todo estaba en el rostro en forma de corazón más bonito, que jamás había visto.

"Sí, aún lo está llevando muy bien para estar aquí.".Es tan centrado ¡Y es un Señor por amor a Merlín! Sin embargo, sólo se presentó como Harry, como si el título no significara nada para él. Sus ojos de color esmeralda seguían intrigándola. Estaban tan despreocupados y llenos de vida, como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Ella habría matado para sentirse de esa manera otra vez. Ginny se encontró sonriéndole sin saber realmente por qué.

"Bueno, probablemente me hubiera perdido, y eso habría sido muy vergonzoso." ¡Hombre! Tiene una sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación. Harry encontró la forma en que a veces mordía su labio inferior muy adorable.

"Oh, hubiéramos enviado una operación de rescate al final, en una semana, tal vez dos." Maldita sea Eso sonó mucho más inteligente en mi cabeza. Oh bueno, se está riendo, supongo que no soy una completa idiota.

"¡Buena!". Endemoniadamente hermosa y chistosa. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrar alguien así ? Tiene que ser una trampa.

"No en serio, uno de mis hermanos arrojó a un Slytherin en un armario desvanecedor hace un par de años y no pudimos encontrarlo por unas semanas. Bueno, él era un poco estúpido, así que realmente no nos esforzamos mucho" Brillante, él piensa que tienes una familia llena de psicópatas. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

"Recuérdame nunca enojar a tus hermanos. "Genial, probablemente tiene seis o siete. Ves, siempre hay una trampa.

"Hey, todos me temen en realidad" ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! Ginny se detuvo y encaró a Harry, mientras lo decía. No le importaba si solo le llegaba a la sus hermanos eran más altos arrogante. Ella dio un pasa hacia él con su mano en la cadera y una sonrisa rapaz.

"Bueno, lo mejor viene en frasco pequeño." Fácil de molestar y es malditamente sexy cuando lo dio un paso hacia ella,muy despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro burlándose de ella.

"¿Está enfrentándome, señor Potter? Idiota arrogante. Ella dio un paso hacia él con su mano en la cadera y una sonrisa rapaz.

"Y atraer la ira de Ginny Weasley - nunca. "Acortó la distancia entre ellos y ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Sabes que como prefecta puedo castigarte?" De acuerdo, eso sonó muy arrogante. Levantó una ceja, invitándolo a desafiarla.

"¿Un castigo físico?" Alguien quiere jugar.

"Detención" ¿Por qué esto me excita?

"Una pena, esperaba que fueras del tipo de chica activa." Provocadora

"Soy más del tipo de chica precavida." ¡Activa definitivamente activa!

"Bueno, eso también puede ser divertido." Maldita sea es que ella huele tan bien.

"Eres incorregible" Apuesto a que besa delicioso.

"No lo olvides." ¿Por qué está sonriendo así?

"¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?" Oh, te estoy venciendo Potter y voy a disfrutar cada maldito segundo.

"Si ya terminaron, realmente nos gustaría llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor antes del amanecer", interrumpió Emma antes de que Harry pudiera responder. Estaban enfrascados en una discusión que tenía para una o dos horas. Tanto Harry como Ginny miraron a los de primer año que estaban detrás de no estaba segura de cuándo es que habían dejado de caminar o de porqué estaba tan cerca a Harry, estaban peligrosamente cerca, en un instante ambos se alejaron rápidamente.

"Bueno ... Sigamos chicos." Ginny se volvió para guiarlos mientras trataba de esconder el rubor carmesí que tenía su rostro. Harry miró fijamente a Emma.

"Oye, no culpes a la vocera." Ella lo miró inocentemente, luego le susurró a la chica a su lado. "Si él tuviera cola, la estaría meneando".

"Te escuche." Harry le dijo por encima del hombro. Las chicas rieron en respuesta.

* * *

"¿Por qué demonios está aquí?" Neville gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Quería saber por qué Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, y quería saberlo ya mismo.

"Si tuviera que adivinar alguna razón, sería que está aquí para aprender magia Neville," Dumbledore dijo suavemente con un toque de sarcasmo. El chico estaba actuando como una Señora indignada, su abuela influye mucho en él sin duda.

"¡Eso es una mierda y tú lo sabes !,derribaron la protección y lo aceptaron delante tuyo. ¡Probablemente son Mortífagos!"

"Si lo fueran, y dudo seriamente que lo sean, estaríamos luchando contra Tom ahora mismo. Y como ves, no lo estamos haciendo".

"Si no son mortífagos, ¿dónde diablos han estado los últimos 16 años?"

"El profesor Black llevó a Lily y a Harry a esconderse después de que Tom mató a James Potter y salieron completamente del radar, como dirían los muggles, y sí, antes de que lo sepan, tenían gente siguiéndolos"

"Creía que era la oveja negra de aquella maldita familia, ¿no fue desheredado o algo así?"

"Sirius y Orión no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero eso no significaba que él no respetara el poder de su hijo. Desheredar a Sirius sólo habría debilitado a la Familia Black. "

"Y qué?"

"¡No lo subestimes muchacho!" -le dijo Dumbledore a Neville. Era raro que perdiera su tranquila resolución de hecho, Neville pensó que el hombre estaba vacío de cualquier emoción en absoluto. El hecho de que hayan sobrepasado las barreras seguía intrigándolo. Señaló la silla frente a su escritorio y Neville se sentó sin dudarlo. Una vez sentado, Dumbledore continuó.

"¿Supongo que has oído rumores de un grupo conocido como los Merodeadores?" Neville asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, eran cuatro, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black. Juntos hicieron bromas que hacen que las de los gemelos Weasley parezcan pinturas con los dedos, aunque siempre sabíamos quiénes estaban detrás de ellos, casi nunca pudieron ser capturados. Peter era el espía, y en su mayor parte el observador, Lupin era el cerebro del equipo, y siempre trataba de convertirlos, Sirius era el de las ideas y era muy bueno en eso, James era su líder, el hombre al frente de todo, y el único que podía persuadir a Sirius de abandonar sus planes más peligrosos. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle al profesor Snape.

"¿Y lo dejas ser profesor?"

"Te has perdido el punto Neville, él los escondió durante 16 años y sin tener acceso a las bóvedas de Potter. Originalmente el apellido de Bellatrix era Black, así como el de la madre de Draco. Así que, confía en mí cuando te digo, que nunca, nunca, subestimes a un Black. Tú más que cualquiera debería saber eso. "

"Bien, lo tengo, ¿y Potter?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Es un problema?"

"James controlaba a Sirius, y Lily controlaba a James, eso era hace 16 años. Arece que el pasar del tiempo la ha cambiado, y me temo que ella estaba más preparada, vamos a tener que estar a la espera de eso. Todavía pienso que ella será la llave para controlar a los otros dos. "

"¿Y él?"

"Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea." Albus tenía sus sospechas, pero no iba a revelarlas.

"¿No lo probaste?"

"Sí"

"Y bien?"

"En todos los años que he estado aquí, sólo puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano derecha las personas que han sido capaces de bloquear su mente ellos tenían el apellido Black. De ellos, sólo uno tuvo la audacia de atacarme y forzarme a salir de su mente, Harry batió el récord de Bellatrix con minutos completos, ahora son tanto Black como Potter.

"¿Entonces sólo esperamos?"

"Sólo esperamos, ahora que ya lo hablamos, me gustaría mucho comer algo".

"Tenemos otro problema." Dumbledore dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras empezaba a masajear sus sienes.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Creo que necesitas controlar a Ginny de nuevo, mencionó que había sido secuestrada".

"¿A su círculo interno supongo?"

"Y a algunos otros que oyeron la conversación."

"Voy a hablar con la Srta. Granger, ella será capaz de mantenerla a raya."

"¿Y qué hay de Ginny?"

"La chica no hace contacto visual conmigo, y las pociones parecen nunca llegar a sus es muy inteligente y al nivel de un merodeador podría fue muy sabio en elegirla a ella en su intento de volver durante su primer año. "

"¿Qué?"

"¿Honestamente piensas que ella la eligió por su relación contigo? Ella es la séptima hija de una familia de sangre familia que ha dado magos absolutamente brillantes, además de que ella es la primera mujer en siete la obsesión de Tom con el número 7. Ella tiene un núcleo mágico muy fuerte, que le habría servido mucho a Tom. "

"Entonces haz que me haga caso."

"Había un tiempo en que te era ciegamente leal, y si la hubieras tratado mejor, se habría ofrecido voluntariamente a Bellatrix."

"Tú y mi abuela me dijeron que los vea como herramientas desechables."

"Sí, pero no que los trates como tal; ellos te siguen porque creen que eres el Elegido. No, porque les gustes."

"Como si me importara."

"Debería, la lealtad es una herramienta muy poderosa y que ya no tienes, me temo".

"¿Pero la deuda de vida?"

"¡Muchacho, no hay Deuda de Vida! Nunca hubo una."

"¡Pero le salvé la vida!"

"Ni una sola vez has puesto tu vida en peligro mortal para salvarle la vida, esa es la única manera en que pueda existir una deuda de vida, sólo abriste la Cámara para que el Profesor Snape y yo destruyéramos el Basilisco, el diario y a Tom. Ni siquiera nos arriesgamos.

"Pero me dijiste que tenía una deuda conmigo"

"Uno, era la mejor manera de asegurar su lealtad absoluta y dos, tú estabas obsesionado con la chica y por lo que veo, aun lo estás".

"Ella es la mejor y me merezco lo mejor".

"Entonces, tal vez no deberías habérsela dado a Bellatrix, me parece que las muchachas desaprueban ese tipo comportamiento.

"No me importa, solo hazlo, y que sea más amable esta vez."

"¿No ha sufrido ya esa pobre muchacha por nuestras acciones?" Neville se levantó y caminó hacia la de salir de la oficina del director, miro hacia atrás y dijo. -"Haz que suceda o ¿quieres que mi abuela tenga otra charla contigo?". Y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él.

Dumbledore miró a su fiel Fawkes y lanzó un profundo suspiro. "Ya lo echo de menos."

Tamborileando los dedos sobre su escritorio, Dumbledore contempló sus nudillos. Neville ya debería haber comenzado a mostrar signos de su poder. Tal vez sólo sería un sacrificio. Si ese fuera el caso, esperaba con ansias el día. A veces odiaba en verdad todo lo que tenía que hacer por el bien mayor. Con un corazón lleno de culpa se dirigió a su dormitorio, hace tiempo que había perdido el apetito.

* * *

"Te lo digo por última vez, yo-no-soy-James-Potter, soy-Harry-James-Potter, me parezco a mi papá, pero tengo ojos verdes, ¡tengo que gritarlo?!" Harry levanto las manos exasperado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Ginny, Emma y el resto de los de primer año encontraban la situación muy divertida. Incluso metían cizaña haciendo comentarios de lo lindo que se veía Harry cuando estaba enojado.

"Bueno, no hay necesidad de usar ese tipo de lenguaje joven, hay niños presentes, sabes muy bien James, que soy daltónica, espero un mejor comportamiento del prefecto", dijo la señora gorda con disgusto. Harry dio vueltas con su varita.

"¡Eso es todo, te voy a hacer cenizas!" Harry colocó su varita en el retrato. Ginny se colocó frente a él y puso una mano sobre su muñeca. El simple acto detuvo a Harry en el acto. Ella bajó su varita mientras sus divertidos ojos marrones se topaban con sus irritadas esmeraldas. Ella sonrió y él gruñó. Así, empezó la batalla.

"Ella va a darle la mirada," Emma le dijo a Mark en una voz burlona.

"Eso es hacer trampa" -gruñó Mark.

"No, no lo es", dijo Gabby, Emma y Pursa al unísono

"Ella va a ganar de seguro" Cinco niñas agregaron.

"¿Me dejas manejar esto?" Ginny preguntó, apenas ocultando su risa.

"Podrías haber hecho eso hace veinte minutos ... "-respondió Harry rechinando los dientes.

"Eso no habría sido divertido" Ella le respondió por encima del hombro, mientras se movía hacia la Señora Gorda moviendo sus caderas más de lo necesario.

"Ahora, ¿Quién soy yo?" -preguntó a la señora gorda.

"Ginny Weasley, por supuesto."

"¿Quién es la Premio Anual?"

"Hermione Granger, no veo el punto de estas preguntas?"

"Y, ¿quién era la Premio Anual cuando James Potter era Premio Anual?"

"Era Lily Evans, se casaron, ya lo sabes, ¡Oh rayos! Lo siento querida, la memoria de las mujeres a mi edad no es la misma, me temo".

"¿Qué esperas?" Ginny lanzó a Harry una mirada por encima del hombro que era casi igual a la de su madre. No se encogió, pero sin duda sintió el impulso de forzó una sonrisa. "No hay daño, no hay falta. Me disculpo si la herí, ¿Feliz?" La última parte fue para Ginny.

"Aún no," Ginny dijo con una ceja levantada. Harry gruñó de nuevo.

"Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿no?"

"Sip" Dijo ella enfatizando el sonido de la 'p'.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo frente a todos?"

"¡Sip!" Emma, Gabby y Pursa copiando el "pop" de Ginny. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Emma y ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa burlona. Harry rodó los ojos en derrota. Tomando una respiración profunda miro Ginny, hacia arriba y a un lado, como siempre hacía cuando su madre lo obligaba a hacer algo. Sacudió su pie derecho de un lado a otro.

"Gracias, señorita Weasley, por mostrarme que es mejor resolver el conflicto con la inteligencia y la razón, en vez de usar mi varita como si fuera mi padrino" -le dijo como si fuera un estudiante de primer grado a maestro. A Ginny le costó no reírse.

"Buen chico...ven chicas, a cualquier idiota se le puede enseñar," Ginny dijo mientras se acercaba y palmeaba la cabeza de Harry.

"¡Mátame Weasley!"

"Oh, ¿tengo que recoger tu orgullo?" En ese momento, el grupo entero estalló en carcajadas. Después de unos segundos, Harry y Ginny se unieron a ellos.

La señora gorda se retiró y los de primer año comenzaron a entrar. Harry detuvo a Emma antes de que pudiera entrar. Se agachó para que estar a su altura. Luego sacó un collar de su bolsillo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. La boca de Emma se abrió en estado de shock. Nunca le habían dado un regalo tan bello, un cristal de aspecto elegante estaba envuelto en un nudo celta y cuando lo dio la vuelta pudo ver la cresta de la familia Potter.

"Nos mudábamos mucho cuando era más pequeño, así que se convirtió en una tradición de mi familia para darle un regalo a la primera nueva amiga que hagamos, y esa eres tú Emma, mi primera amiga, esta es la cresta de la casa de Potter, eso también dice que eres amigo de la Casa Potter, por si acaso algún sangre pura te quiera molestar". Harry tomó entonces el cristal en su mano y miró a Emma a los ojos y sin apartar la vista ella vio a Harry presionar su dedo contra el cristal hasta que salió sangre. Resplandeció de color carmesí por un segundo, antes de volver a su color original.

"Tengo que ir a la Lechuceria, y enviar un mensaje a un amigo y tu debes estar en la cama antes de que yo vuelva. Y no olvides esto: Si tienes miedo o estas en problemas y necesitas mi ayuda, solo di "Refugio" y estarás bien, es como un encantamiento de suerte. " Los ojos de Emma se aguaron y se lanzó contra Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Tú eres mi primer amigo también." Harry escuchó decirle desde su cuello y le acarició la espalda para calmarla. Después de un minuto, ella lo soltó.

"Ahora, ve a pasar tiempo con tus otros nuevos amigos, yo te veré mañana".

"De acuerdo, Buenas noches Harry" -dijo Emma antes de girarse para atravesar la entrada de Gryffindor-.

"Descansa pequeña" dijo Harry mientras ella desaparecía de su vista. Se volteó para irse, pero fue arrojado contra la pared por Ginny, que tenía su varita contra su cuello.

"Un poco agresiva, no crees?"

"Vi lo que hiciste."

"Me alegro de que sigas al corriente de los actuales acontecimientos, ¿quieres sacar tu varita de mi cuello?" Harry había estado presionando su dedo pulgar contra su dedo índice para detener el sangrado. Ella agarró su pulgar y vio que la herida había cerrado, pero la sangre todavía estaba en su pulgar.

"Oh, parece que me corté."

"O, usaste Magia de Sangre."

"¿Viste lo que hice?"

"¿No lo niegas?

"Sabes, estar así tan cerca realmente está empezando a encenderme". Ginny lo soltó, pero mantuvo su varita contra Harry. "Provocadora"

"No cambies el maldito tema."

"Ahora quien no está usando la inteligencia y la razón, y fue directo a atacar con la varita ".

"Soy una chica precavida, recuerda."

"Sí, me di cuenta, gracias por esa aclaración."

"Deja de ser un idiota y responde mis preguntas."

"De acuerdo, pero tienes que pedirlo con tu voz sexy."

"¡POTTER!"

"¿A eso llamas sexy? Está bien, está bien, no necesitas rabiar, sólo estoy tratando de protegerla."

"¿Y por qué necesita protección?"

"Uno, es huérfana y está sola en este mundo; dos, está en primer año y es hija de muggles; tres, estamos en medio de una maldita guerra basada en el estatus de la sangre; y por último, pero no menos importante, es una Metamórfomaga, evito que la secuestren y que la vendan a cualquier escoria, ¡Entonces, porque debería protegerla?!" Durante su discurso, Harry caminaba hacia Ginny. A cada paso, ella retrocedí final, su espalda estaba contra la otra pared, pero su varita seguía en el cuello de Harry.

La intensidad en sus ojos mezclada con la ira en su voz, le confirmó que él decía la verdad. Solo pensaba en proteger a Emma. Nunca había oído hablar de la trata de metamorfomagas antes, pero decidió preguntarle a Tonks a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Ella había sacado la conclusión equivocada sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Quería disculparse, pero su boca no le obedecí haber visto dolor en sus ojos, durante un instante, antes de que su ira centellara en ellos.

"Sabes, no te debo ni una maldita explicación, cree lo que quieras Weasley." Harry se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo. Ella se quedó allí, apoyada contra la pared, aturdida. ¿Por qué no le dio el beneficio de la duda? Porque ella se la dio a Tom, y mira donde terminó. Entonces su ira Weasley la cegó y se dijo que nadie la podía tratar así, salió corriendo detrás de él.

Harry se las arregló para llegar a mitad de camino de la Lechuceria antes de que Ginny lo alcanzara.

"Harry, Harry - ¡Maldita sea Potter, espera!" Harry no supo por qué sus pies le obedecieron. Estaba muy molesto con ella, y lo estaba más por ser alguien que acababa de conocer. Tampoco entendía realmente por qué le importaba su opinión sobre é molesto más el hecho de que pensara que le haría algo malo a Emma. Que ella incluso pensara que era capaz de hacer algo así.

Ginny lo agarró del brazo y se puso frente a él dispuesta a descargar toda su ira contra él, al estilo Molly Weasley, pero cuando vio la mirada en su rostro, sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Ella miró al piso, porque no podía soportar que él la mirara de esa manera.

"¿Lo siento Harry, te juzgue mal ok? S-sólo que tienes que entender que cada año pasan cosas malas aquí y yo solo aprendí a esperar lo peor de cada persona, yo solo te conocí y ... y "Ginny se esforzó por decir . Ella sintió una cálida y reconfortante mano en su hombro y lo miró.

"La fe ciega en alguien que acabas de conocer es un lujo que no te puedes permitir", Harry terminó por ella y la ira se fue tan rápidamente como llegó. Ginny se mostró agradecida.

"Lo entiendo, tu primer instinto fue proteger a Emma, y está muy bien." Ginny entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que Harry tenía en su hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siento haberte acorralado contra la pared."

"Realmente me gustó esa parte, ya sabía que eras más del tipo de chica activa" Empezó a burlarse de ella de nuevo.

"Idiota" Ginny le respondió. Sin embargo, esta vez fue más un término de cariño que un insulto.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrútenla!**

 _No estaba teniendo un buen día, o noche, o lo que sea. Creo que dejé de preocuparme por eso hace horas. La mesa era insoportablemente fría y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, la compañía era detestable, por decir lo menos. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda y atada con una correa a un altar de sacrificios. No, no tenía que ver con eso, en que sobrevivo haré que Neville se trague sus partecitas._

 _Estos bastardos ni siquiera tienen las agallas para mostrarme sus rostros. Todos se escondían detrás de sus máscaras de Mortífagos. Probablemente eso significa que voy a salir de esto viva, pero en este momento, no me da consuelo. ¡Maldición que frío hace!¡En serio! ¿Qué les cuesta encender una maldita fogata? ¡Incluso podría cortar vidrio con mis tetas!_

 _Entonces, ella entró en la habitación. La perra que me secuestró. Corrección, la perra a la que fui entregada, para que un cobarde estafador pudiera huir. Ella me miraba fijamente, y yo no le aparte la mirada, no le tenía miedo. Bueno, no tanto, estaba asustada, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara, tengo mi orgullo, sabes._

 _" Sigues desafiante? Pensé que un día frío en el calabozo te quitaría el valor. Como todos podemos ver, usted es bastante frío," Ella se rió como una niña pequeña escuela. Fue un poco en el lado espeluznante. ¡No, fue realmente espeluznante!_

 _" Bueno, esto ha sido divertido y todo, pero ya está aburriendo, ¿no?". Esto hizo que algunos de ellos se rieran. La perra me gruñó, y eso hizo que valga la pena. Le sonreí de nuevo y Lestrange me dio una cachetada. Maldita sea, esa perra sí que golpea fuerte. De acuerdo, talvez no valió tanto la pena. Mi mejilla parecía arder en llamas._

 _"¡Nadie te dio permiso para hablar traidora de sangre!" -gritó uno de ellos._

 _" ¿Qué vas a hacer, secuestrarme y torturarme?"_

 _"¡Crucio!"_

 _Ella me tuvo bajo la maldición por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero no grité. No le daría el gusto. Sentí como si me estuviera cocinando de adentro hacia afuera. Duele como un demonio, por cierto, no lo recomiendo._

 _" Bella detente! ¡El Señor Tenebroso tiene planes especiales para ella!" Una mujer rubia entró corriendo en la habitación, le quitó la varita de Bellatrix, y desilusiono su rostro para que sólo viera un borrón donde su rostro debería estar._

 _" ¡Ella es indigna! ¡Ella es una traidora de sangre!"_

 _" La palabra del Señor Tenebroso es una ley, ella debe prepararse para el Ritual, nada más, él quiere destruirla". La mujer entonces se volvió hacia mí y lanzó un encantamiento curativo, se sentía tan bien...me gusta. No estoy muy contenta con esa conversación de un Ritual Oscuro o de ver a Tom otra vez. Pero papá siempre dice que siempre hay que ver el lado bueno. Pero ¿dónde estaba lo bueno esta vez?_

 _" ¡Ustedes dos se quedan, el resto se va!" Ordenó Bellatrix y obedecieron sin vacilar. Todos menos uno, la rubia seguía de pie junto a ella. Ella se volvió hacia ella y el desagradable rostro que usualmente tenía se ablando considerablemente. Cuando habló fue suave, casi amorosa._

 _" Eso va para ti también."_

 _" No"_

 _" No tienes la marca, esto es un trabajo de los Mortífagos, vete, no te quiero cerca de aquí, y asegúrate de tener un plan para mantenerte a salvo." La rubia quiso protestar, pero Lestrange agarró su cara, deteniendo la respuesta de la mujer._

 _" Por favor, vete, iré a verte cuando haya terminado." La rubia asintió a regañadientas. Se giro para marcharse, pero se detuvo y me miró de nuevo._

 _" Lo siento muchísimo, niña." Me dijo en un susurro que sólo yo y Bellatrix pudimos escuchar. Luego se fue y el temor se apoderó de mí. Sigo esperando que el lado bueno aparezca en cualquier momento._

 _Lestrange se acercó a una mesa y abrió un libro muy grande y viejo. Del tipo por el que Hermione estaría babeando, si no centellara con Magia Oscura de su interior. Ella lo abrió y pasó su pulgar a través de él, se detuvo a la mitad de la hoja y me miró, con una sonrisa que hizo que mi estómago se encogiera. Cogió una daga larga y curva que tenía viejas runas grabadas en la hoja._

 _" Comencemos." Agradecí no haber tenido nada que comer o beber durante un día, porque estoy bastante seguro de que habría perdido el control de mi cuerpo justo ahi. Durante las siguientes dos horas Bellatrix tallo con la daga mi cuerpo._

 _Tengo seis hermanos, así que pensé que no sería duro, pensé que podría soportar el dolor, pensé que podría manejar cualquier cosa que ella me hiciera. Estaba equivocada. Grité hasta que me quedé sin voz. Le supliqué misericordia y muerte. Sabía que nunca la tendría, pero vale la pena soñar. Me daban pociones para reponer toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo._

 _" ¿Dónde está la maldita Orden? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?" Mi voz ya ni siquiera parecía mi voz. No esperaba una respuesta, pero igual me la dio._

 _" Una pregunta valida, así que te diré la respuesta, tampoco es como sifueras a dejar este lugar con vida. Hace unos años mi querido cuñado trató de usarte para que nuestro Señor regresara. ¿recuerdas?" Asentí y continuó. "Te salvaron y destruyeron una valiosa posesión de mi Señor."_

 _" Esto es por venganza?"_

 _" ¿Crees que te eligieron al azar?, que fue por tu amistad con Longbottom, no, pequeña estúpida, fue por tu Núcleo Mágico, porque eres la séptima hija y la primera mujer en siete generaciones Tienes un Núcleo Mágico muy poderoso ... Incluso en tu primer año, sin desarrollar magia aún, eclipsabas a muchas brujas y magos completamente entrenados". Y esa declaración hizo que me hundiera en la más profunda mierda._

 _" Ahora, viendo como era tu Madre, estoy casi segura de que un buen estornudo te dejaria embarazada, pero no me arriesgaré, estoy muy sorprendida de que sigas siendo virgen. Como tú madre era la amiga de todos cuando fue a Hogwarts "._

 _"¡Cierra la boca!"_

 _" Awww, duele escuchar la verdad querida? ¿Realmente piensas que tu padre se habría casado con ella si no se hubiera quedado embarazada?"_

 _"¡Cállate!" De alguna manera sabía que era verdad. Pero la perra no tenía por qué recordárselo._

 _"Volviendo al tema. Esta noche es luna llena, por lo que el Señor Oscuro plantará su semilla en ti. Esa semilla crecerá y estas runas que he tallado hará que el niño absorba toda tu magia. Cuando des a luz no serás más que una squib, supongo que recién ahí te daremos la muerte por la que has estado rogando toda la noche, o te podríamos conservar como una esclava. La magia de ese niño será muy poderosa, se le enseñará los caminos del Señor Tenebroso y cuando haya madurado, el Señor Tenebroso tomará su cuerpo y enlazará su magia con la del niño. Y entonces el ciclo comenzará de nuevo". Las cosas se pusieron un poco borrosas después de eso, y me desmayé. Claro, que eso no les impidió continuar con su tallado, oh no, tenían un trabajo que cumplir después de todo._

 _Me desperté con un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado. Sonaba como una especie de animal salvaje. Sin embargo, pareció alertar a Bellatrix._

 _" Ustedes dos, quédense aquí, cierren la puerta y no dejen entrar a nadie. Iré con el Señor Tenebroso." Se detuvo en la puerta, se volteó y me miró. Ella me señaló con su varita y lanzó su hechizo. Mi piel palideció y mi pelo se volvió blanco, y ella se aseguró de que si me encontraran, nadie me reconocería, estoy tan demacrada. Voy a morir aquí._

Ginny se despertó gritando. Habían pasado semanas desde que no tenía esa pesadilla, para ser más exactos, ese para sus compañeras de dormitorio, había puesto un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama antes de dormir, hacer eso se había vuelto un hábito de todos modos. Estaba realmente triste ahora que lo pensaba, ella no se sentía segura. Estaba en el maldito Hogwarts y ella aún así no se sentía segura.

Lanzó un hechizo de iluminación y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de debajo de su almohada. Gracias a Merlín, los gemelos se lo dieron antes de que salieran de Hogwarts. La había salvado más veces más veces de las que podía recordar.

Con una mirada rápida comprobó que nadie estaba rondando por su habitación, o por la Torre de Gryffindor por si acaso. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se relajó. Entonces rápidamente metió la mano en su baúl y sacó a Sombra. Ella sostuvo su esponjosa pantera negra cerca de su pecho y acarició su columna vertebral. Inmediatamente empezó a ronronear. Se enrollo en la cama y pudo volver a dormir. Era una ridícula, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de volver a dormir.

* * *

Harry daba su segunda vuelta alrededor del Lago Negro cuando empezaba a salir el sol. Era difícil creer que hubo un tiempo en el que aborrecía levantarse temprano para ir a correr. Demonios, a veces Sirius literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlo de la cama para que salga correr. Ahora, era tan natural como respirar.

Por supuesto, eso sólo era el calentamiento de la mañana , hacia abdominales y después combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguido, por último de duelo mágico, claro ... Eso si su madre y Canuto levantan sus traseros perezosos de la cama y se unen a él. Acababa de terminar su segunda vuelta cuando el perro viejo se acercó a él.

"Primero están detrás de ti y luego se hacen los locos".Harry le dijo sin perder el paso.

"Tu mamá la pasó un poco mal anoche cachorro."

"¿Qué?¿está bien? ¿Dónde está?"

"Relájate, ella está allí meditando." Sirius señaló al otro lado del lago, y cómo su padrino le dijo, Harry vio a su madre sentada en una manta, la imagen misma de la calma. "Simplemente le chocó todo anoche, este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos de ella y de tu papá, cada piedra tiene una historia que contar ... Demonios, pareciera como si en cualquier momento Cornamenta fuera a aparecer."

"¡MALDITA SEA, ella no debería estar aquí! ¡Sabía que esto iba a suceder!"

"¿Y dónde quieres que vaya? a la mansión Potter? sola? Seguramente allá no hay ningún recuerdo en absoluto...Mira cachorro, ella realmente nunca se despidió de tu papá. Sí, a veces llora por la noche, pero ella no ha superado la pérdida ... en realidad no, además, no es de las mujeres que se sientan a esperar, quiere acción como tú y yo.

"Ella estaba destinada a algo mejor que esto, escogí luchar para protegerla, no quiero que esté en peligro".

"Ella es tu mamá cachorro, si estás en peligro, ella también lo está, tú vas - yo voy - ella va - todos vamos, esa es la manera en que trabajamos los merodeadores. Estamos juntos, siempre". Harry inclinó la cabeza en derrota. Sería un hipócrita si le pidiera que se mantuviera al límite después de todo, hace poco más de un año que siguió a Tonks a la batalla. No tenía ayuda, y no podía dejarla ir sola, su mamá casi lo había matado esa vez. Ahora cada que podía le reprochaba por esa pequeña travesura.

"No puedo perderla a ella, Papá... puedo vivir sin él, pero sin mamá, no creo poder sobrevivir."

"Ni yo, ni yo."

"Sabes que al demente le gusta que la gente haga elecciones imposibles ... Si se trata de mí o de ella, la eliges a ella."

"Cachorro..."

"¡No! ¡La eliges a ella, quiero un juramento de sangre, Sirius!" Sabía que Harry hablaba en serio, si usaba su verdadero nombre. El Padrino de Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el joven Señor se relajó. Lily le había hecho jurar lo mismo a ella, justo al revés. Rezó para que nunca tuviera que tomar esa estúpida decisión.

Harry había planificado un total de cinco vueltas alrededor del lago, pero tan pronto como él rodeó el lago, corrió directo hacia su mamá. Sirius no rompió el paso, sabía que necesitaban privacidad.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la manta frente a su meditadora madre. Si ella sabía de su presencia, no mostraba señales de ello. Él silenciosamente deseó que abriera los ojos y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Lily abrió los ojos y miró a su hijo. Ella había utilizado un encantamiento para ocultar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero Harry se dio cuenta, siempre lo hacía. Ella vio la preocupación en su rostro y supo que Sirius le fue con el chisme.

"Estoy bien," le tranquilizó, pero no parecía convencido en absoluto. "Realmente cariño, estoy bien. Canuto está exagerando no más." Aun así Harry no le creyó. Él esperaba silenciosamente que ella le dijera la verdad.

"OK! No estoy nada bien, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?! Todo me recuerda a él; El lago, el castillo, incluso el idiota de Snape me recuerda a él, sólo déjame llevar esto a mi manera". Las facciones de Harry se suavizaron un poco, pero su preocupación seguía latente, como siempre. Odiaba que su hijo pudiera leerla tan bien. Ella tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos, se inclinó, le besó la frente y le dijo.

"Estoy mirando a lo mejor de James, es una bendición que no merezco, pero a veces también puede ser una maldición".

"La Señora Gorda anoche pensó que yo era papá, y todos siempre dicen que me parezco a él, pero hasta anoche pensaba que exageraban."

"No me arrepiento de que te parezcas a él, dulzura, vive en ti y eso es suficiente para mí, realmente lo es, pero a veces también me choca".

"Pero mamá..."

"Pero nada, no puedes pelear esta batalla por mí Harry, soy una mujer mayor y puedo cuidar de mí misma".

"Bien, pero no esperes que no me preocupe."

"Ahora, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. En primer lugar, quiero nietos, no en este momento, no te estoy dando permiso para ir por la mitad de las brujas de la escuela, sé que esa ridícula ley dice que puedes casarte con varias brujas, ¡pero no!, sólo ten una mujer y ámala incondicionalmente. Confía en mí, ustedes dos se lo merecen."

"¡No hagas esto, no me des el discurso de despedida!"- le pidió Harry, y la cruda emoción en su voz casi quebró el corazón de Lily. Ella lo apartó, debía hacer esto.

"No pienso irme a ningún lado en este momento. Pero sabes que cuando tengamos toda la guerra encima, quizás no habrá otra oportunidad", Lily le explicó a Harry. Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

"Mami ..." Fue sólo un susurro, pero era música para sus oídos.

"He esperado diecisiete años para oírte decir eso."

"Te digo así todo el tiempo."

"No, me llamas mamá, no mami."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Nada y todo, es tonto ahora que lo pienso, es así como toda la vida llamé a mi mamá y siempre esperé ser llamada así cuando me convertí en una. Supongo que es mi lado británico. Sé que te sientes como un americano, pero también eres británico.

"Perdóname si soy un hijo muy difícil mami." Así te llamaré de ahora en adelante-se dijo.

"Oh, no te cambiaría por nada."

"De acuerdo, dame el discurso."

"Está bien, aquí vamos."

* * *

Ginny comprobó que el encantamiento protector en los aretes que le habían regalado los gemelos aún funcionara y afortunadamente sí. Agradecía que sus hermanos fueran tan sobreprotectores. La habían salvado más de una vez, aunque nunca se enterarían.

Desde el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos, cada vez que le regalaban algo tenía algún hechizo protector en él. Pensó en el collar que Harry le había regalado a Emma la noche anterior y sonrió. Fue muy dulce de su parte tratar de protegerla sabía que algunos que tratarían de usarla o herirla, sólo por ser metamorfomaga. Lamentó haber sacado la conclusión equivocada y pensar lo peor de Harry. Era sólo que, a no ser que sea familiar, ella nunca había visto a alguien ayudar a un extraño sin algún otro motivo. No hace mucho que ,por una situación similar, había vivido el peor de los casos. Ginny recién comenzó a entender a sus hermanos un poco mejor.

Fred y George la dejaban ser y encontrar su propio camino. No estaban sobre ella como Ron. Ella sabía que si los necesitaba cruzarían el cielo y el infierno por ella. Dio un largo suspiro en anticipación a la confrontación que iba a tener, dobló la esquina para encontrar la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore abierta y al hombre en su escritorio esperando pacientemente su llegada.

"¿Me ha llamado director?" El desdén en la voz de Ginny era abrumador y con bastante eficacia estableció el ambiente de la reunión.

"Ah, señorita Weasley, gracias por haber venido tan rápido está mañana. ¿Gusta un caramelo de limón?

"No, y tampoco quiero té, vamos a terminar con esto" dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en él, en la silla frente a Dumbledore. Se concentró en su nariz torcida para evitar el contacto visual directo, inmediatamente Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza y la miró por encima de sus gafas; entonces Ginny simuló una minuciosa inspección a sus uñas con una pequeña sonrisa. _Siempre a la defensiva,_ se dijo Dumbledore, _chica inteligente_

"Cuando la nombré prefecta asumí que usted comprendía la lealtad y el deber que tiene Srta. Weasley ... Hay ciertos detalles que sucedieron en el Departamento de Misterios que no necesitan ser de conocimiento público."

"No, me nombraste prefecta para que pudieras apretar la correa que tenías alrededor de mi cuello, para que pudieras tenerme más vigilada. Ahora, en cuanto a lo que dije en la cena de anoche, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange esté haciendo un maldito ritual oscuro en tu cuerpo, veremos si no te meas encima".

"Ginny tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada con Neville, pero debo recordarle que ..."

"Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, estamos en medio de una guerra - deben hacerse sacrificios - el bien mayor - bla, bla, bla. A TI NO TE PUSIERON TOTALMENTE DESNUDO SOBRE UN ALTAR DE SACRIFICIOS NI TALLARON RUNAS OSCURAS ¡EN TU PIEL! ¡ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE PUEDO DECIR O NO! " Ginny se levantó de su silla y golpeó con sus puños el escritorio de director se quedó inmóvil ante su arrebato, era de esperarse, ella era una Weasley después de todo.

Varios de los retratos de los directores y directoras anteriores de Hogwarts gritaron de indignación. No por su comportamiento, sino por lo que la muchacha había soportado. El grito más fuerte fue del retrato de la directora Derwent. Ginny alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada llena de indignación y conmoción.

"¡Albus, nunca mencionaste eso, lo que ha sufrido esta niña ..."

"¡Ahora no, Dilys!" Dumbledore le dijo al retrato por sobre el hombro, lo que le valió una mirada odiosa. Luego ella volvió a mirar a Ginny y sólo moviendo sus labios dijo "Sala de requisitos". La leve curva de los labios de Ginny le confirmó que había entendido el mensaje.

"Señorita Weasley, nosotros la rescatamos antes de que el ritual se haya completado, si mal no recuerdo, y no tiene ningún efecto colateral de ello. Me atrevo a decir que ya no tiene ni una cicatriz."

"Nosotros? Nosotros? No hubo ningún nosotros, ustedes no estuvieron involucrados en mi rescate, no te molestaste. Dijiste que se habrían perdido demasiadas vidas de haber ido a buscarme ¿Cómo lo llamaste la otra vez? ¡Un daño colateral de la guerra! ¡Si no fuera por Tonks y Sombra no sé lo que me habrían hecho!". Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con horror por lo que había revelado. Mierda.

"¿De quién es esta Sombra de la que hablas?" Esto había captado la total atención de Albus. Nunca se mencionó que Tonks tuviera ayuda cuando se metió furtivamente en la mansión Lestrange. Sabía que la única forma en que fue capaz de pasar a través de la seguridad de la mansión fue debido a sus lazos de sangre con Bellatrix. Una vez más había subestimado el ingenio de un Black, pero ¿quién era esta Sombra y como podría usarla?

"Cuando sea de tu incumbencia, te lo diré."

"Debo insistir en esto señorita Weasley."

"Insista todo lo que quiera, no lo sabrás nunca" Ginny gruñó mientras sacaba su varita. Ella sabía que no podía ganarle, pero daría lucha.

"¿Hasta este nivel hemos llegado?"

"Estoy harto de ser la maldita víctima, voy a recuperar la vida que tú y Longbottom me quitaron."Ginny arrancó la insignia de prefecto de su túnica y la arrojó sobre su escritorio. Se volvió para salir de su despacho. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que pudiera detenerla. Sólo le faltaba un paso para lograr su objetivo cuando él hizo precisamente eso.

Se sintió levitar siendo obligada a ocupar la silla que había desocupado recientemente. Ginny insulto a su director cuando él invadió su mente para obtener la información que quería. Podía ver y manipular su memoria más privada, sus pensamientos y sentimientos para alcanzar sus metas. Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos y corrió por su mejilla, mientras su nueva autoproclamada independencia estaba siendo aplastada bajo su bota. Dumbledore estaba tan concentrado que no vio su varita apuntar lentamente hacia él. La mano de ella temblaba violentamente mientras luchaba por su mente.

Albus fue golpeado con un poderoso hechizo moco-murciélago que lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de su silla. Ginny pudo liberar su mente. Caminó pesadamente a causa de la tensión que tenía. Debería haber sabido que el hechizo de Fred y George no podría resistir la magia de Dumbledore. No estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente para volver a luchar con él. El director ya estaba convocando la contra-maldición, no tenía opción, tenía que usar su arma de último recurso. Ella sabía lo que el bastardo había planeado para ella.

"Winky" Se oyó un estallido y Winky la elfina de la casa apareció junto a ella.

"Sí, señorita Ginny, ¿cómo le puede servir Winky?"

"¡Defiende a tu señora Winky!" Gritó el retrato de Phineas Black, e incluso él se sorprendió de haber gritado. El retrato de Dilys Derwent miro al de Phineas Black, él a su vez le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se hizo un pacto secreto entre la directora más popular y el más odiado director que Hogwarts había conocido. Dumbledore había perdido su fe.

Una expresión de rabia se extendió por el rostro de la elfina y su magia tiró a Dumbledore de espaldas. La magia de Winky se había vuelto mucho más poderosa desde que se unió a su ama. Saltó sobre el pecho del director y lo apuntó lo apunto con el dedo. La expresión en sus ojos decía que mataría para proteger a su señora.

"Ginny querida, nosotros no diremos nada, pero tienes que hacer que olvide esto"-le gritó Dilys.

"¿Qué?"

¡Haz que olvide todo ahora, te estás quedando sin tiempo!" Phineas Black le gritó.

"Yo ... nunca he hecho ese hechizo antes."

"Puedes hacer esto, querida, solo enfócate en lo que quieres que olvide. Confía en ti misma, puedes hacerlo", le indicó Dilys en una voz tranquilizadora.

"¡ _Obliviate!_ " Ginny hizo lo que le dijeron y lo consiguió, ahora en verdad lo estaba haciendo, realmente estaba recuperando su vida.

"Vaya mi señora, Winky se encargará del resto."

"Gracias, gracias a todos ustedes." Ginny miró los retratos de los directores y directoras anteriores. Todos le sonreían, pero nadie estaba más orgullosa que Dilys Derwent.

* * *

 **N/T: Este capítulo muestra más del pasado de Ginny, en los próximos capítulos se conocerá más, pero por recuerdos de otras personas. Comenten si les gustó.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 5 (Corregido)**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla!**

* * *

Ginny se dirigió rápidamente a la Sala de Requisitos .Varios estudiantes le habían saludado mientras pasaba junto a ellos pero apenas se dio cuenta, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Acababa de luchar contra Albus Dumbledore ... y había ganado. Bueno, tuvo ayuda y mucha suerte, pero aún así ... no muchos magos o brujas podían decir lo mismo. Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo dentro de la habitación suspiro de alivio.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y sonrió. No era demasiado grande, pero había suficiente espacio para que dos personas se sentaran tranquilamente. Dos sillones se miraban entre sí, y en el centro había una pequeña mesa con una bandeja de té y habitación tenía los cálidos colores de Gryffindor, se sintió como en casa inmediatamente.

"Debo decir que siempre me ha gustado esta habitación, la magia por sí sola es extraordinaria, pero tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso ... Muchas gracias querida,han pasado más de 200 años ya, y déjame decirte que a algunos les cuesta un par de años poder lograr este hechizo"-Ginny giro rápidamente con la varita en mano. Para ver que el imperturbable retrato de Dilys Derwent, ya no era un retrato, sino una mujer de carne y hueso. La manera en que la estaba felicitando llenaba de entusiasmo a Ginny.

"Buenos reflejos, querida." Los ojos de Dilys se posaron sobre la varita con la que Ginny le apuntaba y luego volvió a su rostro. Fue entonces que Ginny se dio cuenta de que seguía apuntando su varita a la antigua directora de Hogwarts.

"Upps! Lo siento." Ginny dijo apenada, volviendo a guardar su varita en su funda escondida.

"No te disculpes querida, tenemos un instinto de supervivencia por una razón ... Ahora...sé que esto es muy vanidoso de mi parte, pero te importaría mucho?" dijo Dilys señalando sus arrugas y Ginny entendió al instante.

"¿Quieres tener mi edad?"

"Oh, cielos, no, aunque me gustaría pasar de nuevo a la pubertad, si te parece o en algún momento antes de que las cosas se comenzaran a caer, sería encantador." Ginny se rió entre dientes de la ex directora. Pensó en una época que ella aprobaría y dejó que la habitación hiciera el resto. Dilys Derwent era muy hermosa. Su cabello cambió de gris opaco a un oscuro y brillante pelirrojo. Las arrugas y las manchas de la edad dieron paso a una piel tersa y joven. Sus pechos literalmente rebotaron de nuevo en su lugar. La mujer se rió cuando sucedió, Ginny tuvo que admitir que fue bastante divertido verlo. Las manos de Dilys se dirigieron primero a sus pechos y luego a su trasero. Ella sonrió ampliamente ante la firmeza de ellos.

"Te bendigo hija." Ginny no pudo evitar reírse de ella, la ropa ya no le quedaba en absoluto ... no, estaba demasiado desfasada. Ginny pensó en la profesora Potter y en lo que llevaba en el último banquete ,esa sería más apropiada, entonces la ropa de Dilys cambió instantáneamente y se aferró muy bien en todos los lugares correctos.

"¡Vaya, eres una mamacita!" Ginny gritó. Dilys sacudió su cabeza mientras se ruborizaba.

"No, enserio ... mira." Ginny señaló un espejo de cuerpo entero que apareció delante de Dilys. La mujer no pudo evitar admirar a la versión más joven de sí misma que le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Debo decir que haces un gran trabajo."

"Gracias."

"Ahora, creo que ya hemos atendido la vanidad femenina por mucho tiempo. Por favor toma asiento, tenemos mucho que discutir". La mujer señaló los dos sillones. Ginny asintió y se sentó, al igual que Dilys.

"Lo que hiciste en la oficina del director fue simplemente asombroso y tomó mucho de tu fuerza de voluntad y de tu magia para liberarte como lo hiciste. Nunca he visto un hechizo moco-murciélago tan poderoso".

"Bueno, todo está en la muñeca que ves en frente ." Ginny bromeó mientras hacía todo lo que podía para no sonrojarse. No todos los días una chica recibe elogios de una bruja del calibre de Dilys Derwent. La mujer pareció sentir la vergüenza de Ginny y le dio una suave palmadita en la mano. Ginny levantó la mirada y encontró en los ojos de Dilys comprensión haciendo que se sintiera mas cómoda.

"Eres una bruja increíble, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario." Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mientras retenía las lágrimas que estaban luchando por salir. ¿ _Por qué mi mamá nunca me dice cosas así?_

"Gracias, pero sé que mucha de eso fue pura suerte."

"Podrías haber aceptado tu destino, pero no lo hiciste ... y eso, mi valiente niña, hace la diferencia."

"Perdóname, pero ¿no están todos los retratos obligados a ayudar al director?"

"Sí, eso es cierto, pero ... Albus cruzó la línea hoy, por eso pude liberarme del hechizo que me atrapó".

"¿Cómo?"

"Sangre ... es lo único que podría haber roto el hechizo".

"No entiendo"

"A sabiendas e intencionalmente hizo daño a los estudiantes y ... a uno de mis descendientes. Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre".

"Entonces eso significa ..."

"Sí, querida, los Weasley deben haber descendido de los Derwent... guardaría esa información debajo de mi falda, si fuera tú, al menos hasta que llegues a Gringotts y reclames lo que es tuyo."

"Pero ... ¿no ..."

"No, soy la última de mi línea, o eso pensé." Las lágrimas desenfrenadas cayeron por su rostro."Significa que mi hija vivió ... eso significa que ... eso ..." Ya no podía controlarse Ginny se lanzó a los confortables brazos de la mujer y encontró aceptación incondicional en ellos. Eso era algo que no había tenido desde su primer año. Ambos se mantuvieron aferrados la una a la otra. -"Tengo una nieta"

"¿Puedo llamarte abuelita? "-bromeó Ginny .

"No si esperas que responda." Dilys le respondió con un guiño.

"Supongo que tendré que seguir con mamacita."

"Me gusta ese, hace maravillas en el ego de una chica."

"Mi objetivo es agradar."

"Ahora ... a tu problema actual, por lo que veo, tienes que aprender a mantener a Albus fuera de tu cabeza, lo más probable es que trate de ganar poder sobre ti de próxima vez, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte. No voy a ser de mucha ayuda en esa área, me temo que soy sólo una curandera, las artes de la mente nunca fueron mi fuerte, lo que necesitas es que un Black te enseñe, son los mejores en eso, después de todo"

"Espera un segundo, ¿cómo se libró el Director Black del hechizo que lo retuvo?"

"Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de la sangre?, su principal lealtad, siempre será a los Black".

"¿Él podría enseñarme?"

"Posiblemente ... pero creo que el joven Potter sería el más indicado".

"¿Potter?" _¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto?_

"Por lo que oí, atacó a Albus cuando entró en su mente anoche, no sólo lo atacó, sino que lo obligó a salir de su mente. Ese chico es uno de los dos únicos que han sido capaces de hacer eso, a pesar de que se niega a creerlo."

"Como el viejo bastardo que es". Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja. Parecía que tal vez tenía un compañero de armas contra Dumbledore. _Harry, estás lleno de sorpresas_.

"Así es querida... Ahora, creo que es hora de que te desahagas de esa tontería de la deuda de vida."

"¿Y cómo hago eso?" Dumbledore dijo que era irrompible. "

"¿Y porqué confías en él?" Ginny abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿ _Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?_

"Porque soy una idiota." Ella se respondió. Esto hizo que Dilys frunciera el ceño, no le gustaba oír a Ginny menospreciarse, ni un poquito.

"No eres tal cosa, confiada sí ... pero idiota ... Merlin, no, él era una figura de autoridad, es natural que pensarás que tenía los mejores intereses para ti".

"Es muy confortable oír eso pero, ¿soy una mujer libre?"

"Nunca fuiste alguien a quien controlar, lo que han hecho es imperdonable, pero ahora no es momento para las acciones precipitadas, van a pagar por lo que han hecho ...recuerda mis palabras ... van a pagar. Todo lo que necesitas son aliados poderosos."

"Tengo amigos poderosos."

"En magia sí ..." Ginny vio por donde iba y no le gustó ni un poco. Si ella iba a presentar cargos contra Dumbledore y Longbottom, necesitaría un respaldo serio. Ella venía de una familia pobre, necesitaba un Señor que la respaldara, cualquier cosa para que no se burlaran de ella en el Wizengamot y la botaran. Pero la libertad a través de la manipulación no era libertad de ninguna manera. Ella era mejor que eso y Harry se merecía algo mejor.

"¡No lo usaré así!, ni siquiera lo conozco, y dudo que quiera meterse en todo este lío".

"Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, pero si se ofrece a ayudar ... trata de no dejar que tu orgullo se interponga en tu camino".

"De acuerdo, entonces ¿cómo consigo las pruebas para ... colgar sus pelotas desde la torre más alta?"

"Oh, veo que has conocido a Lily Potter."

"La he escuchado mejor dicho,pero ya estoy deseando conocerla".

"Creo que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien, ahora, esto es lo que debes hacer".

* * *

Cuando "El Profeta" matutino llegó, solo unas pocas personas estaban ausentes en el gran salón. Harry, Lily, Sirius y Ginny no se veían por ninguna parte, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Daphne Greengrass. Ella había oído que los tres primeros estaban por el Lago Negro. En cuanto a lo que estaban haciendo allí, todas las versiones eran diferentes. Uno de segundo año de Hufflepuff afirmó que estaban luchando con espadas. Uno de cuarto de Ravenclaw dijo que la profesora Potter estaba tratando de enseñarles una extraña danza muggle. Uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin juró que estaban lanzándose Maldiciones el uno al otro. Independientemente de cuál fuera verdad o si todos lo fueran, ella lo iba a averiguar por sí misma.

Cogió el periódico, mientras su lechuza lo dejaba caer, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba. Ya se le había hecho costumbre después de todos estos años. Ella lo abrió perezosamente sin siquiera mirar la portada , lo más probable era que fuera basura como siempre, así que siguió comiendo su desayuno, cualquier cosa sería más interesante que lo que "El Profeta" tuviera que decir. Tracy aprovechó esta oportunidad para leer el artículo primero.

"¡Dulce Merlín!" Gritó mientras miraba la foto que cubría la portada. Daphne se volteó para regañar a su amiga por ese alarido, pero la portada llamó su atención. Rápidamente le arrebató el periódico para ver mejor.

"Hey, estaba a punto de leer eso."

"¿Pagaste por él?"

"No"

"Entonces espera."

"Una buena amiga compartiría."

"Entonces, buena suerte para encontrar una de esas."

"Por favor"

"Oh, bien, si vas a estar como una bebé." Daphne extendió el periódico para que ambos pudieran leerlo cuando quedó hipnotizada por la foto en la portada. Era del profesor Black y del Señor Harry Potter, estaban luchando contra los Mortífagos. El artículo decía..

 ** _Los Señores que Combaten con Mortífagos Vuelven_**

 ** _Por las huellas de Gringotts_**

 ** _El Mundo Mágico dio la bienvenida al Señor Sirius Orion Black y al Señor Harry James Potter hoy. Después de residir años en el extranjero, regresan a nuestras nobles costas._**

 ** _En cuanto a dónde estaban por los últimos ¿dieciséis años? el Señor Black sólo dijo. "Aquí, allí y en todas partes, es un mundo grande allá afuera, nunca sentimos la necesidad de limitarnos "._**

 ** _Se rumoreaba que tenían una reunión secreta con el Ministro de Magia mismo. Lamentablemente, en este momento no podemos confirmar o negar eso._**

 ** _Se celebró una reunión especial en el Wizengamot para dar la bienvenida al joven Señor Potter en sus filas._**

 ** _A moverse Neville Longbottom, El Elegido tiene una cierta competencia, como Harry Potter ahora también cae bajo la ley de Restauración de las Casas Nobles, que Albus Dumbledore restableció el año pasado. Y a juzgar por la reacción de algunas de las brujas con las que he hablado, el Señor Potter tendrá que comprar un dragón para mantenerlas a raya._**

 ** _Como su primer acto como miembro del Wizengamot, el Señor Potter invocó su Derecho de Satisfacción contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._**

 ** _Pues, en la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. (la misma noche que Él cayó del poder.) Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado irrumpió en el hogar de su familia e intento el Genocidio del último descendiente de la línea Potter._**

 ** _El Señor Potter presentó su memoria de la noche en cuestión como prueba de su pedido. La memoria fue considerada privada por el consejo gobernante._**

 ** _No obstante, saliendo del Pensadero se oyó a Madame Bones decir-"Valiente y noble hasta el final"- refiriéndose al noble sacrificio de James Potter por salvar a su familia._**

 ** _Debido a la Ley de Derecho de Satisfacción de 1759, no se requiere ningún juicio si se dieron pruebas irrefutables. Wizengamot votó unánimemente a favor del Señor Potter. Por Decreto Mágico del Wizengamot, todos sus bienes y bóvedas bajo su control se entregaron al Señor Potter._**

 ** _Una de mis fiables fuentes dentro de los muros de Gringotts, afirma que el ahora orgulloso dueño de la llave de la bóveda de Slytherin dijo:_**

 ** _"Esto no traerá de vuelta a mi Padre ni a cualquiera que haya caído por esa asquerosa cara de serpiente y su estúpida colección de Mortífagos, pero al menos podría ralentizar un poco la pérdida. Si tiene algún problema con eso, él siempre puede darme la cara como un verdadero hombre. Pero por lo que he escuchado le gusta más ir tras de un niño inmaduro. " Potter declaró al reportero._**

 ** _Los Señores Potter y Black obtuvieron su respuesta en los escalones de Gringotts no más de 30 minutos después de hacer la audaz declaración._**

 ** _Un grupo de no menos de siete mortífagos los atacaron. Uno de nuestros fotógrafos estaban allí para captar la increíble batalla. La foto cuenta la historia mucho mejor de lo que yo podría._**

 ** _Cuando la última maldición fue lanzada, cinco mortífagos estaban muertos, dos huyeron, siendo uno de ellos Bellatrix Lestrange. (la prima recientemente desheredada del Señor Black.)_**

 ** _El Señor Black mató a tres y el Señor Potter a dos más, ambos salieron solo con marcas de quemadura como prueba de su hazaña._**

 ** _Por la Ley del Derecho de Satisfacción , al vencedor, se lleva el botín de la guerra y sus bóvedas._**

 ** _Una cosa es cierta, los vientos del cambio están sobre nosotros. Por una vez dormiremos tranquilos sabiendo que poderosos magos como los Señores Potter y Black no tienen miedo de luchar por lo que es correcto._**

 ** _Rita Skeeter_**

"San-ta mierda." Fue todo lo que Daphne pudo decir. No era elegante ni refinado, pero daba en el blanco. Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a la foto. Allí estaban Potter y Black de espalda a espalda, las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones. Ambos estaban dando lo mejor que tenían, sin mirarse, batían a los demás, como si fuera tan simple como respirar. Eso no fue lo que más le chocó...era la expresión de sus rostros. Tenían las más grandes sonrisas en sus caras y sus ojos brillaban. Tenía la clara sensación de que estaban viviendo el momento de su vida.

Entonces se dió cuenta, ellos habían planeado esto desde el principio. Lo que hicieron en el Wizengamot, pusieron una trampa y los Mortífagos cayeron en el instante.

Era brillante, ahora que lo piensa. Nadie podía refutar sus afirmaciones. Los mortífagos probaron su punto. Todo lo que hicieran desde este punto sería, sin duda, justificado. Lo más importante fue que demostraron que los mortífagos podían ser combatidos, que podían ser asesinados. No eran "Magos Blancos" , eso era seguro, pero tampoco eran " Magos Negros". "Magos grises" ... sí esa era su mejor descripció tenía razón, las cosas iban a cambiar. Finalmente, había surgido un lado en la guerra que ella misma podría elegir.

"Eso sí, hay que reconocerles algo, ellos si qué saben cómo hacer un espectáculo." -dijo Tonks mientras dejaba el periodico y se reía-. Esto llamó la atención de Remus. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio que su reciente esposa ya había terminado su helado y encurtidos. Se estremeció un poco, incluso para ser una bruja tenía antojos extraños, ella le devolvió la mirada.

"No me mires así Lunático, es por ti que estoy en esta condición para empezar".

"Si tu lo dices Tricksy(*), pero si sale con los ojos verdes y el pelo negro rebelde ... Voy a tener que matar a mi nuevo jefe".

"Fue sólo una vez."

"¡QUÉ!" Remus se giró con una mirada de conmoción e indignación en su rostro. Sabía que coqueteaban constantemente, pero esto ... ¿cómo pudo...?

"¡Caíste!"-Tonks casi se cayó de su asiento, de lo mucho que reia- "T-tu ... c-cara ... n-no tiene precio".

Se las arregló para decir entre risas. Remus gruñó y se volteó para terminar de desayunar. Una vez que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ver su rostro, sonrió. Enserio que se la había creído.

"Oh, no seas resentido Lunático ... resentido Lunático,resentido Lunático... trata de repetir eso seis veces rá "- Tonks tuvo que dejar de reírse tanto."Ya sabías de mis bromas cuando te enamoraste de mí." Tonks se levantó y se acercó a su marido. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y empujó sus pechos amplios en su espalda.

"Eso es hacer trampa." Remus le dijo por encima del hombro.

"Boo-hoo"

"Sabes que ese chico te follaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera." Dijo con mudo resentimiento. Sabía que Harry y Dora nunca cruzarían esa línea. Todo era parte del juego. Sabía que su esposa estaba de humor antes de levantarse de su silla. La única ventaja de ser un hombre lobo era que tenía un increíble sentido del olfato. El suyo era mucho más afilado que el de Canuto y el de es que no compartiera ese pequeño truco del oficio con su mejor amigo y con el chico que consideraba un hijo, pueden haber ganado los sentidos aumentados de sus formas Animagas, pero no sabían qué feromonas buscar. De acuerdo, podría estar haciendo trampa, pero tampoco es como que las chicas jueguen limpio.

"Recuérdalo, ya que si te descuidas un poco, podría dejarlo." Tonks sabía que Harry había superado ese enamoramiento hace más de un año, pero Remus no tenía que enterarse. Lo mantendría en la duda y la incertidumbre, tal como le gustaba. El coqueteo era la manera más fácil de tener a Harry en la palma de su mano, y sí que había funcionado. Ahora sólo una competencia para ver quién podía hacer que el otro se ruborizara primero. Y ese aspecto hacia que su marido, no la dejara de apreciar nunca... ¿quién era ella para discutir? Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra después de todo.

Remus se volteó rápidamente para mirar a su esposa y la sorprendió y emocionó al mismo tiempo, esa mirada hambrienta en sus ojos la conocía muy bien. El hombre realmente sabía cómo captar una indirecta. Con un movimiento fluido de su varita, arrojó su túnica a través de la cocina, para admirar a una desnuda Metamorfomaga.

"He cambiado de idea, me apetece una pequeña proteína para el desayuno." Remus levantó a Tonks y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"Después de todo eres un lobo, ¡Oh, Merlín, eso se siente tan bien!" Dora gimió cuando el viejo lobo deslizaba lentamente sus labios por su cuello. Se estremeció cuando él encontró un punto sensible y lo mordió.

"Sí ... y también nos gusta jugar con la comida". Tonks apartó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Cállate y fóllame!"- Exigió. Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando oyeron a una lechuza en su ventana. Remus y Tonks decidieron ignorarlo. Tock Tock...Tock...

"¡Vete!" -gritó Dora. Tock ... Tock ... Tock...

Remus lanzó un gruñido de lobo, pero la lechuza continuó. Tock ... Tock ... Tock...

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!, pensé que siempre funcionaba!?"

"No si está encantado." Ambos se miraron y gruñeron. Potter"

"Va a seguir haciendo eso, ¿no?"

"Sí, me temo que sí, hazme un favor y dale a Harry un hechizo de Pelotas-Destruidas cuando lo veas, si las mias van a doler todo el día, también las suyas. Voy a ir a prepararme para el trabajo". Remus se volvió y salió de la cocina. Tonks miró la protuberancia de sus pantalones y se rió. Bonita tienda de campaña amor .

Después de recuperar su bata abrió la ventana y dejó el búho entrar. Dejó caer la carta que tenía en su pata y voló por la ventana. Miró la carta, era de Harry. Tendría que hacerle pagar por arruinar su desayuno con proteínas. Unas bellas botas italianas le vendrían bien pensó para sí misma.

 ** _Tiíta Nimpy,_**

 ** _Dile al tío Lunático que se largue de ti. Le estoy pagando para que sea el enlace entre yo y Canuto con el Ministro, no para que te coja. Ese es mi trabajo...en serio...algún día serás mía._**

Tonks entrecerró los ojos al ver cómo la le iba a costar. Miró la última parte y se rió. "Realmente es un maldito pajero"

 ** _Necesito verte. Conocí a una metamorfomaga de padres muggles que necesita tu ayuda. Su nombre es Emma. Te contaré más cuando llegues. Por favor, te comprare un par de botas italianas... con tacones de aguja, incluso pueden ser de piel de dragón si lo deseas. Tal vez un bolso a juego para ir con ella, pero nada más. No voy a caer en tu juego y darte un traje completo como la última vez. No me importa cuánto te diviertas._**

"¡Oh, sí que lo harás!" Dora replicó. Siempre cedía y él siempre sabía lo que quería. Era un poco espeluznante, pero Yey! Iba a conseguir botas nuevas.

 ** _PD: Ella no está aquí, pero dijo que estaba en Hogwarts. Mira, sé que no puedes decirme quién es ella o si está en una casa segura. Pero si lo está, haz que Canuto ponga algunos encantamientos protectores en el lugar. Ambos sabemos que Dumbledore es una mierda. Sólo quiero saber que está a salvo, y si necesita algo, házmelo saber._**

 ** _Sombra_**

"Ella está mucho más cerca de lo que piensas cachorro." Tonks se lamentó de ocultar su identidad real el uno del otro. Era por su propia seguridad, él y Lily todavía estaban ocultándose en ese momento. Además los Mortífagos estaban buscándola aún, Voldemort no estaba muy contento de que ella haya podido escapar. Tonks recordó el encuentro secreto con su tía.

 _Entré en la puerta principal de la casa de mi madre, para encontrar a la última persona que esperaba desde el sofá estaba nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy. Mi primer instinto fue coger mi varita, y lo seguí. Mi mamá me conocía bien y se paró frente a ella._

 _" ESTA MI CASA SEÑORITA, NO QUIERO NADA DE ESO AQUÍ!" ¿Estaba demente? Esa era la maldita Narcissa Malfoy de pie en la sala de estar de mi mamá! No me importaba si era la hermana menor de mi mamá. Por un segundo pensé que ella estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario._

 _"¡Ella es un maldito Mortífago mami!"_

 _" En serio ... ¿ves alguna marca oscura en su brazo? Creí que te había criado mejor que eso." Le revise el brazo y estaban limpios, no había rastro de magia en ellos. Ella puede no ser una,pero se acuesta con uno. Esa era suficiente razón para mí, pero mi mamá opinaba diferente. Guardé mi varita, pero la mantuve a la mano, por si acaso la necesitaba._

 _" Quiero escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir señorita."Mi madre me ordenó. Abrí la boca para protestar, y ella levantó su varita de una forma amonestadora. "Ni una palabra hasta que termine." Asentí. Sabía que era mejor no desobedecer a mi madre cuando se ponía así._

 _" Gracias Andy, no espero que creas que lo que digo es verdad, así que te juro por mi magia que no te mentiré".Narcissa dijo eso mientras señalaba con su varita a su propio pecho. Ella resplandeció por un momento, cuando el hechizo se realizó. Luego continuó. "Me obligaron a casarme con Lucius a través de un contrato de detalles no son importantes, saben que mis principales lealtades siempre serán a la casa Black, Andy puede explicarte todo lo demás, el tiempo es corto, una vez que Bella se vaya, no habrá nadie que pueda detener al Señor Tenebroso, todas las posibilidades de salvar a Ginny Weasley se perderán, está secuestrada en la Mansión Lestrange, este mapa te mostrará su localización. La última vez que la vi ella estaba en la habitación del altar. La seguridad de la Mansión Lestrange está basada en magia de sangre. Como un Señor Black, Sirius puede atravesarla, sé que sigues en contacto con él." Ella tenía toda mi atención, Ginny estaba viva, y lo más importante, podía ser salvada._

 _" Y si no puedo encontrar Sirius?" Le advertí. Cerró los ojos y sopesó sus opciones. La vida de Ginny contra la és de un largo suspiro se abrieron, tenían una resolución en ellos que he visto en sólo unas pocas ocasiones. Se metió la mano en la túnica, sacó una pequeña bolsa y me la dio._

 _" Aquí hay un frasco, tiene mi sangre, algunas runas del lugar, instrucciones sobre cómo funcionan y un translador que te sacará de la Mansión, no durará mucho, tal vez media hora a lo mucho, tienes que darte prisa, te quedan tres horas."Lo tome y me diriji hacia la puerta. Miré a mi madre, probablemente por última vez, y pude ver amor y orgullo en sus ojos. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Le di una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a mi tía y luego me adentré en la oscura noche._

 _Encontrar la casa de seguridad de Sirius fue terriblemente difícil. Conseguir que alguien abriera la maldita puerta fue totalmente distinto. Me cansé de golpear y cuando finalmente use un Alohomora para abrir la puerta, una pantera negra de 100 kilos se me tiró encima. Dejé caer mi varita en algún lugar. Sus colmillos estaban en mi cuello cuando un gruñido bajo y caliente invadió mi oído._

 _En mi defensa, no oriné mis pantalones . Quería ... pero no lo hice. Lo que fue bueno también, si no, él nunca me habría dejado vivir. Un ojo verde me guiñó un ojo y luego me lamió de la barbilla a la línea del pelo. Bien, eso fue simplemente asqueroso._

 _" Bajate ya idiota" Le grite, él saltó y luego entra en la casa. Tan pronto como consiga mi varita, le haré pagar, lo empujo a un lado. Tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora mismo, pero más tarde ... oh, él me las iba a pagar._

 _" ¿Dónde está Canuto?" Pregunté. Hizo un gesto hacia la ventana abierta. Voy y veo la luna llena en plena apogeo._

 _" Está corriendo con Lunático, ¿no?" Me dio un asentimiento afirmativo._

 _" ¿Tu mamá está aquí?" Harry sacude la cabeza en negación._

 _" ¡Maldita sea! Realmente necesito ayuda en esto."Dejó salir un rugido que me hizo saltar. Tengo que aceptarlo, él hizo que toda mi piel se ponga de gallina._

 _" No! No vas a venir conmigo." Gruñó en respuesta._

 _" Uno, voy a colarme en la Mansión Lestrange. Dos, está lleno de Mortífagos. Tres, te quedan dos semanas antes de cambiar de nuevo en tu forma humana. ¡No me das esa mirada! Son reglas de Canuto. ... no mías. Cuatro, tu mamá me matará ... tu mamá me matará ... tu mamá me matará. " Él gimió apoyándose en mi y yo rodé mis ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto. Ginny se está quedando sin tiempo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero él bloqueó mi camino._

 _"No puedes ir conmigo, mi amiga del alma está en peligro, tengo que irme". Me arrodillo y le miro a los ojos. "Si no vuelvo ..." No pude decirlo. Se veía tan triste.¿Cómo podría decirle adiós, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que lo veía? Le doy un largo abrazo y espero que lo entienda. Luego me adentro una vez más en la oscuridad. La luna llena brillaba intensamente en el cielo y al distraerme no vi al puto cachorro zambullirse en mi sombra y desaparecer._

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" Remus se inclinó sobre su esposa con una mirada de preocupación. Estaba en su pequeño mundo otra vez. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y salio de su memoria. Le dio a su marido una débil sonrisa.

"Estoy bien Luni, estaba pensando en la noche en que rescatamos a Ginny, Harry realmente me salvó el culo esa noche".

"Por supuesto que te salvó el trasero, ha estado detrás de él por años." Remus bromeó y me ayudó un poco.

"Así que supongo que no debería ser tan dura con él por interrumpir nuestra mañana."

"Sí, ni siquiera quiero imaginar en lo cerca que estuve de perderte esa noche"

"Es curioso cómo una experiencia cercana a la muerte puede hacer que un idiota se le declare a la chica que ama. Tal vez debería darle un agradecimiento especial y tirarme al estúpido."

"Eso es Tricksy(*)! Vamos." Dijo Remus mientras la sacaba de su asiento. Tonks arrojó su bata a través de la habitación y miró a su hombre. A veces caía muy fácil .

"Ya estoy desvestida, ahora, quítese toda esa ropa señor". Lunático sonrió mientras su esposa le arrancaba el traje nuevo de su cuerpo con una pasión desenfrenada. A veces la vida es realmente buena y planeaba disfrutarla todo el tiempo que sus destinos lo permitieran.

* * *

*El nombre se refiere a alguien vivo, tramposo...como Tonks, pero el nombre suena bien así que no quise cambiarlo

 **N/T: Espero que les haya aclarado un poco más el pasado de Ginny,en los próximos capítulos hay más de su pasado. Hasta pronto**!


	6. Chapter 6

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

Capítulo 6

Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling

La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Harry salió de su baño personal y entró en su dormitorio. La ducha caliente lo había revivido después del entrenamiento que había hecho esta mañana. Harry se vistió rápidamente, si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a su primera clase. Se alegró de haber traído su baúl especial, siempre era agradable tener su propio apartamento. Longbottom comentó por qué es que un supuesto Señor Noble llevaría consigo una vieja y horrible maleta. Idiota Si sólo supiera.

Mientras él había soportado los estruendosos ronquidos de sus compañeros de dormitorio, Harry estaba en su propia habitación con todas las comodidades que podría tener. Era un apartamento enorme, con tecnología muggle completamente funcional. Canuto y él descubrieron cómo eliminar cualquier rastro de magia. Además el afecto agregado de que podría usarlo como un punto de salida para ir y venir de Hogwarts sin que el viejo bribón se entere.

Una cosa que aprendieron de estar todos esos años como fugitivos, fue cómo esconderse fácilmente. El maletero parecía destartalado y viejo por una razón; cuanto más indeseable se veía el objeto, más fácil lo desechaban. Sólo le dijo al niño pomposo que tenía valor sentimental para él y todos parecieron creerle. Bueno, él no sabía nada aún sobre al que ellos llamaban Ron, aún no lo conocía, pero al parecer no durmió en la habitación anoche. Según Dean, estaba con una chica a la que todos llamaban "La Pulmones".

Su baúl estaba protegido, para evitar a los visitantes no deseados. Se convertiría en su base de operaciones mientras estaba aquí. O como él mismo lo bautizó La Guarida de los Merodeadores . En los meses venideros él reclutaría lentamente a algunos estudiantes para unirse a los Merodeadores, esa era la razón principal por la que quería pasar tiempo en todas las casas. La escuela necesitaba estar unida, y seguro que eso no iba a suceder mientras Dumbledore sea director. El hombre era demasiado chapado a la antigua.

La próxima generación de Merodeadores volvería a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. A diferencia del grupo de sus padres, la suya sería mayor en número y se aferraría a las ideas de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, no sólo a la de uno. No sólo aprenderían a luchar, sino a pensar, a maniobrar y a clasificar a sus enemigos en todos los sentidos. Tendría luchadores, curanderos, espías y políticos. No sólo lucharían en los campos de batalla, sino en todos los ámbitos. La última vez que terminó la guerra, nada cambió y eso los llevó a la guerra en la que están ahora, las cosas necesitaban cambiar y cambiarán.

En los últimos dieciséis años, su madre y su padrino habían hecho alianzas y habían ganado el favor de brujas y magos tanto de la luz así como de la oscuridad en todos los países, ellos apoyarian cuando los necesiten. Sin embargo, ellos eran los Merodeadores de Sirius y de su madre y aunque era miembro y los amaba a todos, quería algo propio. Desde aquella noche en que siguió a Tonks, sus ojos se habían abierto verdaderamente. No se trataba sólo de vengar a su padre, inocentes estaban siendo víctimas simplemente porque nadie estaba preparado para oponer una sangrienta resistencia.

Sangre ... sangre, el simple pensamiento le trajo tantos recuerdos. Ella había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba en todas partes. En el altar ... en los terrenos ... en Tonks ... en esa perra ...en su mismo pelaje, no podía sacar su olor de su ahora no podía recordar cuál era su olor natural, su sangre lo opacaba, y esa hubiera sido la única manera que tendría de identificarla.

 _Salté a la sombra de Tonks en el momento en que ella me dio la espalda. **¿De verdad creía que la dejaría ir sola?** Podía oler el miedo en ella, no siquiera ella creía que volveria. Ella lo sabía y aún así se fue, esa era una de las cosas que hacia a Nimpy tan difícil de superar._

 _Era tan endemoniadamente fácil enamorarse de ella. No tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo escultural, pero tampoco lo descartaba. No, ella era desinteresada, cariñosa, y totalmente comprensiva cuando un niño delgado con gafas y acné la sigue como un cachorro. Aparentemente, según mi padrino, babeaba mucho más que uno. De acuerdo, tal vez la divertía mucho hacerme sonrojar como un tomate, pero eso me hizo más extrovertido. Supongo que siempre la querré en algún nivel, pero fue difícil de superar. Supongo que fue por eso que Canuto me arrastró a la Colonia de Súcubos. Una semana ahí sin duda me aclaro la situación, así como supere el amor no correspondido._

 _Ahora, uno de los beneficios de ser un animago es que ganas algunos de los rasgos de su forma. En mi caso era la velocidad, la agilidad, unos sentidos más desarrollados y el hecho de que nunca necesitaré usar esos vidrios feos nunca más. No me importa si mi mamá piensa que me hace parecer distinguido ... son horripilantes, eran el mejor control de natalidad y me hacía ver el más idiota del planeta , no quería esa mierda._

 _Todavía no puedo creer que mi forma animaga sea una Pantera Sombra. Una alucinante criatura má teletransporte de sombra a sombra era tan asombroso. No es que esté alardeando pero ... bueno, quizás un poco._

 _Ahora, algunas cosas pueden pasar cuando tu mamá se va a ayudar a un amigo enfermo y te deja solo con tu padrino. Una de ellas es que ella no está cerca para decirte que comas bien; dos, que no está para asegurarse de que te vas a dormir a una hora decente y Tres, que no esta para advertirte de que nunca, nunca, nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia escuches a Canuto cuando dice que tiene una brillante idea._

 _" Hey cachorro tengo una brillante idea" Qué te dije. -"Ahora que tu madre se ha ido." Esa debería haber sido mi primera advertencia. -"¿Por qué no te quedas en tu forma de pantera durante un mes para llegar a unirte verdaderamente con la criatura?" Ahora, eso suena bastante simple cuando él lo dice así, pero dejó a su ahijado comer y olfatear basura del suelo mientras el rompecorazones se iba a correr con el tío Lunático durante toda la luna llena. Al menos podría haber mencionado algo acerca de eso antes de convencerlo de tener su cabeza pegada a su culo durante un lo habría apreciado._

 _Ahora, ¿qué es lo que un chico de dieciséis años que está en su forma de una Pantera Sombra hace cuando no está correctamente supervisado? Presten atención clase, esto se pone interesante. Él descubre que tiene una forma híbrida de una Pantera_

 _Sombra. Eres como un hombre lobo, pero puedes hacer magia sin varita. No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona eso todavía, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente, estoy seguro de que mi mamá se dará cuenta, es buena en ese tipo de ... después de que ella haya terminado de enloquecer, o se canse de hechizar la pelotas de Canuto._

 _Nunca probé los límites de lo que cada forma podía hacer antes. Esta noche, los pondré a prueba. Esperé a que Tonks rompiera las barreras alrededor de la vieja mansión antes de saltar fuera de su sombra. Estaba tan quieto que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que estaba allí. Ella tiene esta mirada intensa en su cara mientras examina sus opciones y planeaba cómo entrar y salir de la Mansión._

 _Estoy recogiendo un montón de olores aquí. Si ella es descubierta, será una dura batalla para poder escapar. Esperaba poder distinguir el olor de los Mortífagos reales, eso haría todo mas fácil, no tendría remordimientos luego de matarlos. No me malinterpreten, se que esta mal ... peor que mal, no dejaban de ser hermanos o hermanas, hijos o hijas. Y yo...¿Tenía el derecho de acabar con sus vidas sólo porque estaban del otro lado?_

 _¿Cuántas veces escuché a mi madre y a Canuto discutir ese punto hasta el cansancio todas las noches? Siempre terminaba igual. Sirius le diría que le hiciera esa pregunta a James. Ella amenazaría sus pelotas y luego iría a su habitación a llorar. Luego en la mañana, él le daría una patada en los huevos por hacerla llorar, realmente es una maravilla que aún funcionen. De todos modos, al día siguiente se disculparían y se perdonarían. Era un ciclo extraño, pero el mensaje quedó lo suficientemente claro. No era sobre bien o mal, se trataba de vivir o morir. La moral no tenía nada que hacer en el campo de batalla._

 _El corazón de Tonks estaba latiendo muy rápido y yo poda oler su miedo. Sabía que lo empujaría a un lado y haría lo necesario, esa era su naturaleza. Estoy de pie a su lado y ella todavía no habia mostrado ningún signo saber que estoy allí. Ella se puso al lado de arbusto para no ser vista. Le lamo la cara para que ella sepa que estoy aquí y casi se desmaya cuando lo hago. En otra situación me reiría de eso, pero en este momento, estar tranquilo era una cuestión de vida o muerte._

 _"¿Qué carajos haces aquí?" Ella siseó tan pronto como recuperó la compostura. Le golpeé el trasero con mi cola y espere que entendiera._

 _" Eres un maldito jodido." Asiento con la cabeza hacia ella y ella estrecha sus ojos a una fina hendidura._

 _" No lo harás." Le muestro mis colmillos_

 _" No tomes ese tono conmigo." Me abalance sobre ella y le gruñi. Sólo mi mamá salía de estas, tengo sus brazos atrapados bajo mis patas. Me encanta ser una pantera._

 _"Está bien, quizás puedes tomar ese tono conmigo."Me gusta su mejilla._

 _" Eso es realmente asqueroso por cierto." Eso le valió otra lamida. Probablemente pagaré por eso en algún momento, pero qué diablos, fue divertido._

 _" Está bien, está bien, está bien. Puedes venir conmigo." Me salgo de ella y bailo alrededor. Ella sacude la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco._

 _" Recuerda, si tu madre me mata, voy a volver de la muerte y te perseguiré." Dijo señalando su varita hacia mí. Le doy otro gesto con la cabeza y ella vuelve a girar los ojos._

 _" Está bien, por lo que yo puedo ver, hay al menos diez guardias que patrullan los jardines. Los necesito en el otro lado de la casa, para cuando salgamos. Si no estoy aquí en veinte minutos, mueves el culo hacia los pabellones de allá para poder salir, no me mires así, seguirás mis órdenes." Me mira fijamente hasta que yo asiento. Creo que mamá le enseñó a hacer eso, es realmente espeluznante._

 _"Dame cinco minutos para entrar, probablemente me voy a parecer a mi insana tía, así que no me muerdas".Le doy un buen olfateo para captar su olor. Realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, sólo me gusta jugar con ella._

 _"En cinco minutos, voy a necesitar una gran distracción, una grande, bueno, supongo que esto es todo, gracias por seguirme, si sobrevivimos a esto probablemente te daré esa follada". Mi mandíbula se cae. Ella se convierte en un zorro y me guiña un ojo, antes de irse. **Maldita provocadora.**_

 _Esta era mi primera misión real. Yo y Canuto habíamos ido a cazar muchas veces antes, pero esto era diferente. He estado deseando esto por tanto tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué siento miedo de repente? ¿Qué pasa si lo estropeo y matan a Tonks? Mi corazón esta latiendo dos veces más rápido de lo que el suyo latía hace un rato, sin embargo, estoy ansioso por lo que está por son los bastardos que me quitaron a mi padre.¿Tengo el valor para hacer lo que debo hacer? Oh, bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo._

 _Me toma un par de segundos llegar a mi primer objetivo. Estaba tan tranquilo que estoy de pie justo detrás de él y no tiene ni idea de que estoy allí. Estoy dudando. ¿Por qué estoy vacilando? Fue entonces cuando se volteó. Sólo tenía unos pocos años más que yo. Nos miramos unos instantes antes de que mi instinto se ponga en marcha. Él me señala con su varita y yo salto sobre él._

 _Pongo todo mi peso sobre su pecho y lo escucho agrietarse. Intenta gritar pero no sale nada. Veo el miedo en sus ojos. Lo sabe todo ... los dos lo , ¿tengo el derecho de matarlo?... Entonces recuerdo la última vez que vi a mi padre. Un ojo hinchado cerrado, la mitad de su cabeza cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo sus tripas en una mano mientras empuja a mi mamá a mi cuna y la convierte en un translador, justo cuando la maldición asesina lo golpea por la espalda._

 _ **¡A LA MIERDA**! La misericordia era algo que no les mostraría esta noche y juré que nunca vacilaría de nuevo. Mis garras abren su yugular y paso al siguiente objetivo. La luna llena brilla en el terreno, hay un montón de sombras y hago pleno uso de ellas. Para el momento en que tengo que hacer la distracción, cinco más ya están muertos._

 _Veo a Tonks junto a una puerta, en las sombras. Yo rujo tan fuerte como puedo, y los espero. Un minuto más tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe y las ratas salieron de la madriguera. Una mujer vestida de negro con el olor más asqueroso que he olido nunca comienza a ladrar órdenes. Salto a la luz y empiezo a rugir de nuevo. Los hechizos vuelan hacia mí, pero ya estoy en las sombras antes de que se acerquen. Veo a Tonks transformarse en su tía y meterse dentro._

 _Durante los siguientes diez minutos los guío en un juego del gato y el ratón. Los idiotas realmente pensaron que eran el gato. Poco a poco empiezo a adelgazar la manada de seguidores. Utilicé sus propias sombras contra ellos. Mi éxito y mi velocidad fueron bastante eficaces. La yugular era mi objetivo principal. Podría salir de un ataque de sombra y estar en otra sombra antes de que caigan al suelo._

 _En algún lugar del camino perdí de vista esa perra de negro. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos,debieron haber descubierto mi pequeño secreto, porque estaban agrupados. Fue entonces cuando oí hechizos ser disparados desde el otro lado de la mansión. ¡MIERDA! me tomó un segundo llegar, Tonks me necesitaba._

 _Doblé la esquina y lo que vi estará para siempre grabado en mi mente. Doscientos metros de terreno abierto sin sombras entre yo y ella, o debería decir...ellas. Tonks lanzaba un hechizo detrás de otro mientras arrastraba lo que parecía ser una persona medio vestida e inconsciente._

 _Empecé a correr a toda velocidad, rezando por llegar a tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la túnica cubierta de sangre y la capucha cayó hacia atrás. Una chica de pelo blanco me tiró un hechizo que desvié fácilmente. Podría pasar por un fantasma si no fuera por toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo. Estaba desnuda bajo la túnica y estaba completamente cubierta de cortes. Algunos tenían diseños extraños en ellos. El hecho de que ella pudiera reunir su magia para poder lanzar un hechizo estaba, en absoluto, más allá de mí. Ella era definitivamente una luchadora._

 _Varios Mortífagos les lanzaban maldiciones mientras ellas se dirigían hacia el límite de la mansión. La perra de negro estaba dirigiendo a la manada. Golpeó a Tonks con una maldición cortante sobre su pierna y ella cayó, la chica aterrizó encima de ella. Yo sólo había logrado cubrir la mitad de la distancia entre nosotros._

 _Necesitaban tiempo, así que rugí, y eso funcionó. Debieron haber imaginado que las otras estaban en el suelo y ya no eran una amenaza, porque la mayoría de ellos volvíeron su atención hacia mí. Todos menos la perra. Ella tenía sus ojos en el premio._

 _Corrí a través de cientos de maldiciones. Sólo mis rápidos reflejos de pantera impedían que alguna maldición me alcanzara. Confía en mí ... ellas se acercaron. Tonks disparó un hechizo a la mujer y cayó de culo. La oí gritarle a la chica que huyera, pero ella no dejo a Tonks. Estaban casi en pie otra vez cuando fueron golpeadas con otra maldición. Tonks en el último segundo se movió de modo que la maldición la golpeó sólo a ella y ambas cayeron en diferentes direcciones._

 _" ¿De verdad cree que puedes escapar niña?" La perra insultó a la chica mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellas. Apoyo su varita en la pobre muchacha, aún quedaba mucha distancia entre nosotros._

 _"¡Déjala puta psicótica!" Tonks había logrado ponerse de rodillas, pero aún seguir temblando._

 _" ¡Tal como la perra que eres en esa posición, mis hombre te pondrán a buen uso,creo que...le enviaré algunas fotos a Andy cómo tarjeta de Navidad"- **Como si lo fuera a hacer la maldita.**_

 _Ahí fue cuando el destino me dió una mano o tal vez solo fue pura suerte, realmente no me importa en este momento. Una nube atravesó la luna y dejó una sombra para mí, y por supuesto que la aproveché. Salí de la sombra de Tonks, salté sobre la chica y aterricé justo en frente de la demente, y le rugí. Ojalá pudiera decir que la vi orinarse, pero definitivamente sólo lo olí._

 _Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente, supongo que por eso era la jefa, sabía cómo apartar su miedo. Yo retrocedí y me preparé para saltar, mientras ella nivelaba su varita hacia mí._

 _" ¡MUERETE GOLFA!" Un hechizo pasó por mi oído y la golpeó en la cara. Murciélagos surgieron de su nariz y la atacaron ... Ver eso no tenía precio, la perra empezó a gritar como una banshee._

 _Miré por encima de mi hombro y veo que los ojos de la niña apenas están abiertos, pero ella tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Me da una mirada como si no supiera qué pensar de mí y le lamo la cara para hacerle saber que soy su amigo. Esperaba que reaccionara como Tonks, pero no lo hizo; ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó. Le di otra lamida y ella rió._

 _"¡Sombra!"Miro hacia Tonks confundido._

 _" Así es, desde ahora serás Sombra." Le doy un guiño y ella continúa. -"Llévala al translador." Le gruño. Sabe en lo que se está metiendo, pero no retrocede._

 _" ¡AHORA, es una orden!" Nunca había hecho teletransportación con alguien más antes, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Entramos en la sombra de Tonks y salimos de al translador en muy poco tiempo._

 _" G-gracias." Su voz es ronca, pero su intención era dulce. Le doy otra lamida y encuentro sorprendentemente bueno que ella no se asuste._

 _" Voy a estar bien. Ve a ayudar a Tonks." Como si necesitara que me lo dijera dos veces. Regreso por las salas y huelo el hediondo olor de los hombres lobo. Esto es malo, muy, muy el arbusto por el que Tonks se escondió y la veo cojeando hacia los límites. Ella es golpeada por la espalda con otra maldición cortante y grita mientras cae._

 _" Destruyan a esa pequeña puta en pedazos!" Grito la perra sádica . Dos hombres lobo ya estaban flanqueandola a Tonks. ¿Cómo coño está controlando a los hombres lobo? No interesa en este momento, tengo que llegar a Tonks. Ahora un tipo diferente de miedo está corriendo a través de mí. No lo dudaré esta vez. ¡No voy a perder a Tonks! Ella esta arrastrándose con los brazos cuando me ve venir. Sus piernas no le funcionan._

 _"¡NO! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ CACHORRO! ¡DÉJAME!" No había ninguna forma en que eso fuera a suceder. Tampoco hay forma de que yo pueda llegar al translador con dos hombres lobo detrás de nosotros. Pero hay muchas cosas que mi forma de Pantera Sombra puede hacer, es hora de subir la apuesta._

 _Salto sobre Tonks y me enfrento a los hombres lobo, transformado en mi forma híbrida. Sólo imagina a un hombrepantera con una cola, si es que había tal cosa y ... bien, ya tienen la idea. Ahora, los muggles dicen que la única forma de matar a un hombre lobo es con plata. Eso demuestra su total falta de imaginación._

 _Afortunadamente, soy más grande que los dos. Los agarro por las gargantas y los levanto del suelo. ¿He mencionado que mi forma híbrida realmente es espeluznantemente fuerte. Supongo que no están acostumbrados a ser las víctimas cuando luchan, choco sus cabezas y caen al suelo. Ellos gemían como perras, y Sirius dice que la lucha libre era basura...estos dos estarían en desacuerdo._

 _No me malinterpreten, los hijos de puta se levantaron, pero al menos estaban más interesados en mí que en Tonks. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de esa perra psicópata tía suya. Mientras me agarraba a golpes con estos dos ,ella fue a donde estaba Tonks._

 _La ventaja de ser un híbrido es que los hombres lobos van por instinto y yo no. Mis garras son más afiladas que las suyas y sé dónde clavar, tuve que bailar con ellos por un tiempo, pero algunas arterias cortadas harán maravillas. El lado negativo ... se curan rápido. Eso es a menos que literalmente pongas a dos hombres lobos a luchar hasta la muerte. Por supuesto si todo lo demás falla ... arrancas sus corazones. Lo sé, un poco grosero, pero muy eficaz._

 _Desgraciadamente, mientras yo estaba lidiando con Ick y Ook por aquí, los otros Mortífagos habían rodeado a Tonks y se turnaban para maldicirla, vi a esa perra apuntar su varita a Tonks, luego me miró y sonrió. Sabía que iba a matarla y ella sabía que nunca podría llegar a Tonks a tiempo._

 _Mi madre me enseñó un hechizo una vez. Era una viejo encantamiento que pasaba de Potter a Potter. Fue con este que mi padre fue capaz de salvarnos a tiempo. Era básicamente un hechizo de último recurso. Se abriría un pequeño portal dimensional para que pudieras escapar. El alcance era de menos de 1 kilómetro por lo que no se utilizaba como medio de viaje principal. He estado practicando con él para ver si tenía otras aplicaciones. Sólo esperaba que funcione con todas las protecciones de la Mansión._

 _Extendí mi mano para lanzar el hechizo justo cuando ella lanzó la maldición asesina. El suelo debajo de Tonks se agitó como agua y ella se hundió a través de él. Con un poco de suerte saldría de los terrenos, pero para mi horror, la maldición atravesó el portal también._

 _No sé si fue eso o fue oír a la perra riendo lo que me envió al borde. Todo lo que supe fue que la pantera en mi se desató. Arrasé contra esos bastardos con una sed de sangre que pondría a un vampiro en vergüenza. Los colmillos, las garras y la magia se desataron sin piedad. Les arranqué una a una sus gargantas, destripe a otros tres, rompí dos espaldas y creo que desgarre una cabeza. Uno a uno cayeron, hasta que sólo quedó esa perra. El brazo con el que sostenía su varita estaba roto en varios lugares y ella colgaba impotente mientras sostenía su garganta en mi garra._

 _Una vez más en esa noche, olí a un hombre lobo, pero esta vez fue diferente. Entonces, oí el aullido y envió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Miro por encima del hombro y veo a un gran hombre lobo ... un hombre lobo muy grande libre, mi tío Lunático me lo describió una vez, no había ninguna duda en mi mente de que estaba mirando a Greyback._

 _" Vienes a jugar chico?" Gruñó y lo entendí perfectamente._

 _" Vengo a matar". Gruñí y rezé para que no oliera nada de miedo en mi. Sabía que no podía ganarle y estoy seguro de que él también lo sabía._

 _" Al Señor Tenebroso le gustara, y me recompensará si salvo su vida."_

 _" No tan rápido." Con mi garra saqué sangre de su cuello para aclarar mi punto._

 _" Tampoco tú." De detrás de él, saca a la chica de pelo blanco. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero oigo un pequeño gemido escaparse de sus labios, por el gruñido que sale de su garganta, sólo puedo adivinar que es una risa de hombre lobo._

 _" ¿La vas a morder?."_

 _" Aún no. Tan madura y fresca ... es difícil de resistir." Siento que no está mintiendo, no me preguntes cómo, porque realmente no lo sé, solamente lo sé._

 _"¿Un trato?"_

 _" ¿Tu crees?" Odio a los hombres lobo inteligentes. No tengo el lujo de tomarme un tiempo, las salas alrededor de este lugar van a sellarse en cualquier segundo. Jugamos al juego de tirar al rehén; mientras yo la atrapo, él sólo deja que la perra aterrice a sus pies. Debe ser su dulce personalidad la que la hace merecer ese tipo de devoción, realmente no me importa. Una sombra después estamos fuera de la mansión pero no puedo encontrar el translador ni a Tonks, ruego por que esté sana y salva. Hago un traslador y me voy._

 _La llevo de vuelta a nuestra casa de seguridad. Ella se ve tan pequeña y pálida. Sé que esto va más allá de cualquier ayuda que pueda darle. Tengo que darle el mensaje a mamá. ¿Cómo es que todavía tiene sangre? Su sangre, que está en mi piel es tan abrumadora, distorsiona mis sentidos. Estoy tan cansado, sabía que me empujé hasta el límite esta noche. Cada paso se siente como si fuera el último que podía dar. De alguna manera, llegamos a la puerta principal. Mis garras están cubiertas de sangre y no puedo agarrarme. No hay otra opción, tengo que derribar la puerta, lo que hará que todos los hechizos de protección de activen. Espero que el Calvario llegue pronto ... Ya no me queda nada._

 _Lo primero que veo es que mi mamá se arrodilla a un lado de Tonks y ella no se mueve. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que mi mamá nunca ha visto esta versión de mi animago. Así que vamos a recapitular ... Hombre pantera ... cubierto de sangre ... Cargando a una niña pálida desnuda ... cubierto de cortes. ¿Mi mamá se asusto un poco ... no crees ?_

Harry es sacado de su memoria por la vibración de la silenciosa alarma que indicaba que las encantamientos protectores de Hogwarts habían sido activados. Su reloj mágico mostraba la cara de Canuto.

"Cachorro, Sector 5 ¡Tu estas más cerca que yo!"

"¡Estoy en ello!" Harry grita mientras sale del departamento-baúl. La sala común debe de estar vacía por lo que salta desde la parte superior de las escaleras y se transforma en Sombra antes de llegar al suelo. Nunca vio a Emma en el balcón de las chicas. Y lo más seguro es que no vio la mirada en su rostro, justo antes de que ella se desmayara.

* * *

 **N/T: Y con este capitulo todo lo que pasó con Ginny ya está más claro. Y para todos mis lectores mexicanos espero que se encuentren bien y a salvó junto con su Perú los apoyaremos en lo que !**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

Capítulo 7

Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling

La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

Dilys le había contado a Ginny sobre una salida secreta de Hogwarts que sólo ella conocía y se pasaba de director a director. Ella revisó el Mapa de los Merodeadores y confirmo que no estaba marcado. Gracias a Fred y George fue capaz de fingir un sangrado en la nariz en el momento en que llegó al Gran Salón. La profesora McGonagall insistió en que fuera directamente al hospital, fue casi demasiado fácil. Si la extraña suerte que tenía hoy continuaba, podria llegar a Gingotts y volver antes del almuerzo. Sería la más inteligente y tendría bastante oro como para que Dumbledore se meta su beca por donde le quepa. Un paso más hacia su auténtica independencia.

No tenía intención de ser codiciosa con lo que había en la bóveda de Dilys. Ella planeaba darle a sus hermanos el capital inicial para comenzar su tienda de bromas, siempre habían estado allí para ella y era lo menos que podía hacer. No tenía intención de informar a su madre sobre su nueva riqueza. Bueno, no hasta que fuera mayor de edad y no haya nada que la mujer pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella esperaba que su mamá explotara, cuando la mujer oyera que había terminado con Neville. Su sueño de que ella fuera la próxima Señora Longbottom no iba a suceder.¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca jamás!

Se deslizó detrás de un viejo tapiz en el tercer piso y corrió rápidamente por el largo pasillo. Después de unos minutos llegó a una vieja puerta polvorienta, supuso que no había sido utilizada en años, incluso en siglos. Ella levantó su varita y lanzó un Alohomora.

Tan pronto como hizo su hechizo, el pasillo lleno de una luz cegadora. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos por instinto, pero incluso tapada la luz era demasiado intensa para abrir los ojos. Entonces sus tobillos se juntaron fuertemente y ella fue colgada de cabeza en el aire, s falda y su túnica comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza. En algún momento de todo el trajín soltó su varita y la perdió entre los pliegues de su ropa. El pánico se hizo presente y ella comenzó a luchar desesperadamente contra sus asfixiantes prendas. Cuanto más luchaba, más la apretaban. La capucha de su túnica le envolvió la cabeza. Se sentía como si tratara de tragarla, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para liberarse de ella. Como su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto, sólo quedaba expuesta su boca y parte de su mandíbula. _Estoy muerta...estoy bien muerta._

Si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora estaba envuelta como una momia, se habría sentido impresionada por la inteligente trampa. Bueno, ahora se sentía bien, y a punto de orinarse del asustada que otra cosa en realidad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentren muerta. Bueno, quizás no muerta, pero era casi lo mismo. Dumbledore iría y la transformaría en cualquier cosa que Neville quisiera ¡ _Al diablo con eso!_

Podía sentir su varita contra la parte baja de su espalda. Si podía llegar a ella y luego usar la contra-maldición. ¿A quién estaba engañando?, no tenía ni idea de qué maldición era en la que estaba atrapada, nunca antes la había una cosa que los gemelos le habían enseñado, era que nada era imposible con suficiente coraje, y no se dejaría vencer. La alternativa era ... inaceptable.

Ella intentó hacer pequeños movimientos y vió que las prendas no reaccionaban. Pulgada a maldita pulgada, su mano se acercó a su varita, ya casi la tenía. Sólo un poco más, ya podía sentirla con la punta de su dedo. Empujó con más fuerza y lo puso entre las puntas de los dos dedos. Intentó agarrarla, pero estaba muy pegada. Fue entonces cuando oyó pisadas. Al principio eran distantes, pero se acercaban rápidamente. No iba a caer así sin pelear. Un constante flujo de lisuras escapó de su boca mientras trataba desesperadamente de agarrar su varita.

Harry estaba apoyado contra una pared y observaba el espectáculo con algo de diversión. En su forma de pantera fue capaz de colarse rápida y silenciosamente en su sombra. El castillo estaba tan lleno de sombras que fue capaz de llegar sin siquiera arriesgarse a ser visto. Sabía que tenía unos minutos antes de que Canuto y los demás lleguen. Quien intentara salir de la escuela se quedaría atrapado en su trampa. Él y su padrino habían desarrollado hechizos no sólo de protección, sino también de ataque. Y en el caso de hoy ...captura.

Era una fantástica vista, la chica estaba al revés. Su ropa estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza, que casi no se poda mover. La maldición de momificación había funcionado perfectamente. El perro viejo era el único al que había visto intentar salir de esa maldicion. Gracias a Merlín, su madre tuvo el buen juicio de no dejar que practicaran estas trampas en ella. Eso habría sido un poco incómodo, porque cada curva del cuerpo de la chica parecía estar acentuada, tanto que le resultaba difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su cuerpo esbelto. Tenía un trasero muy atractivo. Realmente le gustaba la forma en que se movía cada vez que luchaba por liberarse, ella era persistente sin lugar a dudas. Se sentía un poco disgustado consigo mismo, porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo y lo sabía.

Justo ahora sabía quién era ella. La cantidad de polvo que había en ese pasillo desolado le había hecho difícil identificarla. No tenía el mal olor de uno de los seguidores. Por el contrario, su aroma era muy atractivo, casi adictivo. Lo había captado la noche anterior y y ya lo había guardado. Sin embargo, la noche anterior estaba seguro de que su aroma parecía familiar de alguna manera.

Casi había conseguido su varita. Estaba impresionado de que ella estuviera manteniendo la calma. Decidió que era hora de añadir un distractor y lanzó un hechizo para hacer que el sonido de los pisadas dirigiéndose a ella. Su cabeza se sacudió cuando oyó el sonido resonando por el largo pasillo. Entonces oyó el impresionante flujo de maldiciones. Ella era mucho más divertida de ver intentar salir de esto que al viejo perro, eso era seguro. _Tu podrías ser un Merodeador aún._

Notando la hora, decidió que ya era suficiente. Harry empezó a lanzar la contra-maldición cuando Ginny gritó "¡La tengo!" Lanzó un Liberacorbus y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Ouch!Quizás debí haber esperado para hacer eso ...¡Piensa Weasley piensa! Tiene que haber una forma de salir de esto" Pensó en ello y supo que tendría que encontrar una forma de salir de la maldición. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que la maldición solo afectaba a su ropa,ni a lo que tenía que hacer era eliminar el problema, y eso trajo consigo el problema número 2. "¡Que carajos! Como si hubiera alguien aquí"

"Juro que si alguna vez encuentro al enfermo hijo de puta que pensó esto." Ginny lanzó un hechizo de desaparición y su ropa desapareció por completo. No era la primera vez que Harry había visto a una chica desnuda, pero por lo general estaban mucho más amigables. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a ser hechizado antes de que esto terminara. En verdad, no podía culparla, tal vez en unos cuantos años se reirían de esto. Oh, a quién estaba engañando, él era definitivamente hombre muerto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ¿ _Acabo de decir eso?_ Harry saltó una pequeña risa para distenderse un poco el incómodo momento. Estúpido sí, pero valió la pena. La cabeza de Ginny se volteó rapidamente y parecía que sus ojos saldrian de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. Por instinto se levantó de un salto, entonces se le ocurrió que debía haberse quedado acunclillada en el suelo. Ella permaneció allí en estado de shock durante un segundo, antes de tener el buen sentido de ocultar lo poco que podía ocultar. En defensa de Harry, el logró mantener el contacto visual muy bien. Él era un hombre después de todo.

"¿Qué mierda te parece que estoy haciendo idiota,quieres darte la vuelta?"

"Y darle la espalda a una bruja desnuda y cabreada ...ni loco."

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ginny le gritó mientras Harry se quitaba su túnica. Parecía confundido por un segundo y luego se lo entregó. -"Oh, ¿ahora vas a ser un caballero?"

"¿No la quieres?" Preguntó Harry mientras retiraba la túnica.

"No seas estúpido!" Ginny rápidamente se la arrebató de la mano, con una mirada de esas que matan. Lo utilizó para cubrirse más eficazmente, mientras esperaba a que el se volteara. Cuando no mostró señales de que tenía la intención de hacerlo, se volteó de espaldas a él en un arrebato.

"Sabes, tuve un sueño sobre esto mismo anoche, y aquí estabas toda envuelta en un lazo para mí. Esta es realmente una escuela mágica." Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se estrecharon hasta convertirse en una fina hendidura. Ella murmuró algo que no era muy amable.

"Sabes, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte." Debería parar ahora.

"Estoy molesta... no avergonzada!" _Idiota cree que lo sabe todo._

"Tus mejillas tienen un matiz rosado en ellas... muy lindo." Ginny se dio la vuelta y se puso muy cerca frente Harry. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas con una mirada primitiva en sus ojos.

"No ... ellas ... no tienen nada." Ella gruñó entre dientes apretados. Harry se inclinó y se puso nariz contra nariz con ella.

"No hablaba de esas mejillas." Él la provocaba con la esperanza de que encontrara graciosa la situación.

"¡Oh, a la mierda no que tengo que soportar!" Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba algo para sí misma. Lo estaba haciendo tan rápido, que no podía seguirla. Decidió que probablemente era lo mejor.

Ginny respiró hondo y decidió calmarse. Harry no fue el que hizo desaparecer su ropa, ella sola lo hizo y él le ofreció su túnica. Está bien, puede que ella estuviera exagerando, porque ella no habría hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés. -"¿Podemos salir de aquí?"

"Primero dime por qué estabas intentando salir de los terrenos?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo, Potter!" Su temperamento Weasley estaba de vuelta y en pleno apogeo, mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia él. Él le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos y ella sintió lo que sus hermanos hician cuando los papeles se invertian.

"Bueno, Weasley, puedes explicárselo a los profesores cuando lleguen aquí, y por el sonido de las pisadas tienes un minuto." Las palabras de Harry tenían una frialdad en ellas que le enviaron un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Él se volvió para irse. No había ningún otro sitio a donde ir, estaba cerrada y ella podía oír que ya no estaban solos en el pasillo.

"Por favor, no vayas, lo siento ... no puedo decírtelo." Ginny le suplicó y se sorprendió de la desesperación que había en su voz. Volvía a sonar como una víctima, nunca volvería a ser una de esas. Y lo que es más importante, no quería que él la viera como tal. Harry se detuvo, pero no dio la vuelta.

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

"Por favor ... vendrán pronto, tengo que salir de aquí". Harry se dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos. Harry la vio en silencio rogándole desesperadamente que la ayudara. Ginny vio la lucha interna en su mente. Le estaba pidiendo que confiara ciegamente en ella. La misma confianza que no le dio anoche.

El momento se rompió cuando oyeron el ruido de los pies que se acercaban corriendo. Ambos miraron por el pasillo oscuro, por el sonido había más de una persona viniendo. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ella y dijo. "Necesitamos trabajar en nuestra confianza" y con eso, lanzó su hechizo.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar allí, seguido de cerca por Lily, luego Snape y al final venía Dumbledore. El viejo perro olfateó y entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry. _Bueno, esto debe de ser interesante._

"Siento todas las molestias. Parece que este pequeño gatito activo las alarmas." En la mano de Harry estaba la forma transfigurada de Ginny, como un gato rojo. Ella le mauyo por el comentario y le araño la mano en un intento de liberarse. Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

"Quizá sea un animago disfrazado."-Snape la miró con desdén mientras dirigía su varita hacia Ginny. Harry instintivamente se puso entre ella y su varita y Ginny dejó de luchar. Ella sabía que él no permitiría que nada le sucediera. Podría ser un tonto, pero no era malo.

"Yo sabría si no fuera un gato." Dijo Sirius mientras agarraba la muñeca de Snape y dirigía su varita lejos de Harry. Luego Lily miro cara a cara a Snape, el sintió la punta de una varita en su espalda baja.

"Nunca señales una varita a mi hijo." Sus palabras eran bajas e impregnadas de veneno. Durante un breve segundo hubo una mirada de dolor en sus ojos, antes de que su habitual máscara de desinterés estuviera de vuelta. Dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

"Mis disculpas Lil ... Sra. Potter, el chico no era el objetivo principal." La repugnancia al llamarla Sra. Potter fue evidente para todo el mundo. Dumbledore decidió que era hora de jugar al pacificador, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

"Bueno, no hay daño, debo decir que tienes unos hechizos protectores muy interesantes, profesor Black."

"No eran mios, éstos era del cachorro."

"En verdad? Eso es muy interesante." Harry vio las tuercas en la mente del anciano girando y no le gustó ni un poco. Eso no significaba que no lo aprovecharía si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

"Sí, conoces algunos trucos cuando creces en el camino." La voz de Harry estaba llena de sarcasmo y un alto nivel de desprecio. Ginny levantó la cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba alrededor de él, más preguntas se le ocurrían.

"Oh, ya veo." Si su comentario estaba dirigido a Snape o a sí mismo, Dumbledore no estaba seguro.

"No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré para que ninguna otra mascota se quede atrapada ."

"Veo que lo harás cachorro" Sirius respondió con una mirada que le dijo que le seguiría la corriente. Su madre le dio una mirada que de advertencia, pero que lo respaldaría a pesar de todo.

"Sólo tardaré unos minutos en restablecer los hechizos y luego me aseguraré de que esta pequeña vuelva a su amo." De nuevo, Ginny le arañó por la mejilla.

"Ella es una fiera cachorro, solo puede obtener lo mejor de ti".

"Oh por favor." Harry alardeó y se estremeció cuando Ginny lo mordió. Él le envió una mirada de advertencia y ella le sacó la lengua. Por mucho que lo intento, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. _Enserio es una pequeña fiera_.

"Tal vez deberías probar con un poco de compasión , comprensión y respeto hijo." Añadió Lily. Harry captó el mensaje y asintió.

"¿De qué tonterías están hablando? Es sólo un estúpido gato."

"El punto pendejo es que es una cosa viva,no una de tus estúpidas pociones"

"Esta es una conversación sin sentido, si no me necesita director, tengo una clase que enseñar". Snape salió disparado antes de que Dumbledore pudiera contestarle. Lily rodó los ojos y Sirius se rió _. Un poco retardado ¿no?_

"Ah, bueno ... yo digo que dejemos al joven Harry, ¿verdad?" Albus hizo un gesto para que todos lo siguieran.

"Oh Director, parece que me olvidé de un material muy necesario para algunas de mis clases. Voy a tener que ir al Callejón Diagon."

"No tengo problema con eso, es el primer día de clases después de todo." Había leído el diario "El Profeta" y sabía que el niño podría cuidar muy bien de sí mismo. Como un Señor Noble, realmente no podía negarselo. Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pensó que sería prudente tratar de hacer amistad con él. Esta era simplemente la primera jugada del juego, podía permitirse el lujo de ser generoso. Especialmente, si iba a conseguir que se uniera a la Orden.

"No estoy tan familiarizado con el lugar, ¿te importaría que te pidiera prestado uno de tus prefectos para que me guíe?" Harry mantuvo su voz informal, como si fuera una idea espontánea. Sin mostrar señales de que estaba manipulando al director. Ginny ronroneó y lamió su mano agradecida. Lily olio su aroma y arqueó la ceja. Así que nos reunimos de nuevo? Miró fijamente a la gata en la mano de su hijo. Ginny paro bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Oh mierda! Su madre lo sabe . Lily ablandó los ojos y se relajó un poco, entonces sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny le hizo un guiño de agradecimiento por la confianza de la mujer. _¿Por qué de me hace tan familiar?_

"Buena idea cachorro, tiendes a distraerte cuando te dejan a tus anchas". Sirius se echó a reír, lo que le valió una mirada malvada de Harry.

"No mires así a Canuto, tiene un punto muy bueno, no queremos que te desvíes y termines en una Colonia de Súcubos". Lily terminó con una mirada fría. Ginny movió la cabeza hacia Sirius. ¿ _Lo llamó Canuto? Espera, ¿qué fue eso de una Colonia de Súcubos?_

"¿Nunca dejarás de recordarmelo no?"

"No, y no me vuelvas a mirar así."

"Este es el tipo de mierda que tengo que soportar". Harry murmuró sólo para que Ginny pudiera oírlo. Ella ronroneó alegremente, realmente le estaba empezando a gustar su mamá.

"¿Qué dijiste querido?" -preguntó Lily de una manera divertida pero con una advertencia implícita.

"Nada ... simplemente limpiaba mi garganta mami." ¿ _Cómo demonios lo hace ?_

"Sí, es una buena idea, lo permitiré y lo notificaré a los otros profesores." Dumbledore respondió, haciendo todo lo posible para que la conversación volviera a tomar su curso. Los tres tenían una manera de hablar sobre las cosas que él encontraba muy molesta.

Mientras caminaban, Sirius susurró a Lily. -"Esa era ella, ¿no?"

"Sí, creo que sí."

"El chico no tiene ni idea, ¿verdad?"

"Su sangre no salió de su piel, y ese es el olor que identificó como el de ella."

"Error de principiante."

"¿Tienes un forma híbrida?"

"Touché, te apuesto un galeón a que ella lo descubre a antes que él."

"¿Apostarías en contra de tu propio ahijado?"

"Obviamente"

"Trato hecho."

* * *

Harry esperó hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la guarida de los Merodeadores, antes de transformar a Ginny. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, asombro y admiración. Entonces ella se dió cuenta de su entorno y su asombro se multiplicó por diez. El lugar era increíble. Y pensar, todo encaja dentro de un maldito baúl viejo. Pero ella apostó a que estaba desilusionado para que de vea así. Harry estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Astuto Potter ... muy astuto. Por un segundo pensé que ibas a delatarme _." Aún vas a pagar por ese comentario del gatito._

"No es mi estilo, además odio a las ratas." Harry entró en la cocina. Ginny lo siguió. Había algo en la forma en que dijo ratas que envió una alarma en su cabeza.

"Tú lo manejaste muy bien" Ginny comentó mientras miraba todos los aparatos muggles en la habitación. Su padre saltaría de la emoción si viera este lugar."

"Sí, el viejo decrépito no la vio venir. Tendré que agradecer a Sirius y a mi mami por la ayuda." Dijo Harry mientras abría la nevera.

"La llamas mami ahora, la llamabas mamá anoche". Quería mantener la conversación ligera durante el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que iba a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas y no estaba segura de estar lista para responder. Sin embargo, sabía que le debía algo, realmente le salvó el culo. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que necesitaba ir al callejón Diagon?

"Sí ... bueno, parece que significa mucho para ella." Harry lo dijo como si fuera una molestia, pero Ginny no lo creyó ni por un segundo. Dejó pasar ese tema por el momento, después de todo, no había prisa real. Iba a disfrutar desentrañando el misterio que era Harry Potter.

"Genial, la forma en que te apoyó, por lo general los padres no lo hacen mucho." Harry sacó dos botellas de la nevera y le tiró una. Ella hizo una mueca, estaba helada. Leyó la etiqueta que decía Dr. Pepper Lo miró con cautela, estaba fría, pero el nombre sugería que era algo caliente. Probablemente se quemaría cuando bajara por su garganta como whisky de fuego.

"Ellos confían en mi juicio ... bueno, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo."

Ginny sabía a qué se refería y descubrió que no le gustaba la idea de que haya estado con una súcubo. Quería preguntarle al respecto, pero pensó que no era asunto suyo. No todavía, de todos modos. Harry podría decir que ella estaba luchando por no preguntarle y se sentía muy agradecido por eso. ¿ _Por qué su madre siempre tenía que sacar el tema?_ Necesitaban hablar de otra cosa.

"Pruébalo, es realmente bueno."

"Tú primero." Ella le pidió despreocupadamente, pero tenía una sonrisa juguetona en la cara, cuando lo dijo.

"¿Gallina?" Harry la desafió. Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó las cejas. ¿ _Realmente creia que iba a funcionar?_

"¿Te parezco estúpida? ¡No contestas eso!" Ella le advirtió, con un dedo puntiagudo. Harry la empujó y luego abrió su botella para beber. Él la miró con esa sonrisa arrogante durante unos dos segundos, antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"No fue tan difícil, ¿No Potter?" Ginny se burló de él.

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor cariño? Harry la incitó y ella sonrió ante el desafío.

"Oh, por favor, no durarías ni dos minutos en mi casa, los gemelos te comerían para el desayuno". Ginny dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y luego tomó un gran trago. Ella esperaba que ardiera en el camino hacia abajo. Hizo todo lo contrario. Era frío y dulce y tenía una sensación de burbujeo que bajaba por su garganta. "Ves, eso no fue tan ... ¡WHOA!" Ginny gritó mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecia.

"Te lo dije." Le dió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Idiota" Ella le respondió de vuelta y tomó otra trago. La sensación no era tan intensa, pero se sentía increible.

"Me alegro de haber podido darte tu primer Pep-gasmo."

"Mi primer Pep, ¿qué?"

"Ya sabes, pimienta ... orgasmo ... pep-gasmo ... Oh, ya fue, no es tan gracioso si tengo que explicarlo."

"Bueno, nunca he tenido uno de esos, así que no sabría decirte en realidad." _Oh mierda! ¿Eso salió de mi boca_? Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron mientras sentía el calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Harry arqueó una ceja. _Oh genial, ahora voy a ser como un hueso para un perro._

"¿Es enserio? Parece que tendremos que remediar eso". _Mis pelotas parecen hechizadas justo ahora._

"¿Para eso me trajo aquí, señor Potter?" _Dos pueden jugar este juego_. Ginny se recostó sobre el mostrador de forma insinuadora. La túnica de Harry se abrió lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Harry fue dolorosamente consciente de que ella aún estaba desnuda bajo su túnica. La pantera en él se despertó y se dio cuenta. Ginny tragó saliva cuando vio el brillo depredador en sus ojos, ella pensó que lo habia ido demasiado lejos. Pero tan pronto como el brillo llegó, ya se había ido y sus habituales ojos juguetones estaban de vuelta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el miedo lo que la hacía tragar saliva ... era la emoción. Neville nunca la hizo sentir así. Ella nunca quiso ser besada tan desesperadamente en su vida.

"Provocadora" Harry dijo mientras la levantaba sobre el mostrador. Él inhaló su aroma y fue como un pellizco para su pantera. No lo pudo evitar, soltó un pequeño gruñido.

"Idiota" Ginny susurró en su oído mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo desaliñado.

"Estuviste increíble por cierto. Sirius nunca fue capaz de escapar de esa trampa antes." ¿ _Por qué todavía estoy hablando?_

"Sí ... bueno, tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, supuse que era mi ropa la que estaba encantada y no yo". ¡ _Cállate y bésame!_ La túnica de Harry se deslizó por su otro hombro y su pulso se acelero.

"A veces son los hechizos simples los que funcionan mejor". ¿ _Sabe siquiera lo que me está haciendo?_ Ginny le desabotonó la camisa y pasó su mano por su pecho.

"Por cierto idiota, por cuánto tiempo me estuviste viendo?." ¿ _Está ronroneando?¡Merlín! ¡Me pone tan caliente!_

"Lo suficiente como para ver que tienes buenos movimiento". Ginny hundió su rostro en el pecho de Harry y se rió. La forma en que él pasaba las manos por su cabello se sentía como el cielo. Ella lo miró y vio al depredador en sus ojos otra vez.

"¿Ya terminaste de hablar?"

"¡Demonios sí!" - dijo él reclamando sus labios en un beso desesperado. Ella encontró sus labios tan hambrientos como los suyos, y se perdieron el uno en el otro.

* * *

NT: Siento haber tardado tanto, espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla!**

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba teniendo un muy buen día. Comenzó su jornada con el mejor y mas exquisito y sexo de su vida. Su esposa desde hace seis meses acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada, y al parecer, el embarazo sacaba su lado más pervertido, tampoco es como que se quejara. Planeaba aprovechar esa situación durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Con su mayor sonrisa "a lo Harry" en la cara, examinó su nueva oficina.

Como enlace de los Señores Black y Potter, le dieron dos oficinas para escoger. Todos los Señores Nobles tienen una oficina dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Lupin eligió ocupar la vieja oficina de Charles Potter. El hombre siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo, sin importar su pequeño y peludo problema. Incluso le ofreció un trabajo fuera de Hogwarts, y en esa misma oficina, nada menos. Remus era joven y dejó que su orgullo lo superara, estaba decidido a hacerlo todo por su cuenta y se negó a ser un caso de caridad.

Charles lo quería porque veía el potencial que tenía, pero también era realista. Sabía que incluso con una pasantía trabajando para una Casa Noble, Remus tendría más puertas abiertas ante él que incluso algunos magos de sangre pura. Era muy respetado y muchos otros Señores Nobles siempre seguian su ejemplo en todas las cosas. Fue una de las razones por las que Voldemort lo mató a él y a su esposa. Enviando un mensaje a todos los otros señores de que era una fuerza a la que temer.

Un Señor en particular se dió cuenta de todo mucho antes que la mayoría. Orión Black descubrió la jugada a través de todos los discursos y las mentiras que Vodemort decía. Él y Charles estaban a menudo en lados opuestos de la mayoría de opiniones, pero siempre respeto y admiro a su amigo de la infancia. Charles era un Gryffindor y por naturaleza audaz. Él era un Slytherin así que por supuesto él era astuto. Podía sonreír en con su rostro de loco mientras tramaba algo detrás. Si Voldemort asesinara a un Noble de Sangre Pura, entonces cualquiera de ellos podría ser el siguiente.

Se volvió a conectar con su hijo descarriado y puso en movimiento las cosas que esperaba conduzcan a la caída del hombre. Bellatrix era una causa perdida; ella estaba corrompida mucho antes de que él viera la verdad. Hasta llegó a obligar a que su hijo menor,Regulus, se uniera a las filas de la serpiente y a su hermosa sobrina a un matrimonio sin amor con un patético ejemplar de hombre. Dos decisiones que le perseguieron hasta el día de su muerte.

Regulus no tuvo un final amable, pero murió con honor. Su muerte no fue en vano; descubrió el secreto de la inmortalidad del bastardo. Era un consuelo incompleto para Orión, quien cayó en una depresión que casi terminó con su vida. Al final, fueron las palabras de Narcissa las que lo trajeron de vuelta. Fue a ella a quien él le contó sobre el a horocrux en el funeral de Regulus. Fue ella quien vio la mirada perturbada en los ojos de Horace Slughorn, él estaba a punto de dar sus condolencias, cuando oyó a Orión, entonces hizo un retiro precipitado, pero incluso después de que Narcissa lo acorraló en el jardín, el hombre no dijo nada. La esperanza no estaba perdida aún porque ella conocía su talón de Aquiles. Pasó por su cabeza el nombre de Lily Potter.

Sabía que su primo Sirius estaba cerca de Lily, y estaba segura de que ella podía ayudarla. Puede que no siempre se haya llevado bien con Regulus, pero seguía siendo su hermano. Sabía que vendría al funeral de Regulus y Sirius no la decepcionó. Él llegó al mausoleo de la familia al caer la noche. Cuando supo que todos se había ido ya . Un enorme perro negro dejó caer una sola flor en la tumba de Regulus Black. Le seguia un gran ciervo, los dos se pararon en la tumba de su primo. El perro se acostó junto a la tumba y empezó a gemir de dolor. El ciervo se sentó junto al perro y apoyó la cabeza sobre el perro. Allí se quedaron, y ella sintió que estaba mal interrumpir el momento. Fue entonces cuando estuvo segura de que era Sirius, lo que significaba que el ciervo era James Potter. Después de todo, eran hermanos en todos los aspectos, menos en la sangre.

Incluso antes de calmarse, parecían saber que ella estaba allí. Ambos la miraron y después de un segundo el perro asintió, así que supo que estaba bien. Era una muestra magnánima de confianza que le daban ella, después de todo estaba casada con uno de los Mortifagos del círculo mas íntimo de Voldemort. Ella les contó lo que sabía, así como lo que Orion había puesto en movimiento y rogado por su ayuda. Dos días más tarde le dieron un trozo de papel con una dirección en él y cuando llegó allí, fue recibida por Lily Potter.

James y Sirius estaban allí, así como Remus. Todos tomaron asiento en los adorables un alivio para Narcissa contarles todo lo que sabía. James y Sirius estaban sorprendidos por la noticia de que sus padres fueron amigos en la infancia, pero estaban más sorprendidos aún por las acciones del hombre y las medidas que tomo para oponerse a Voldemort. Lo que más le afectó a ella fue la compasión y comprensión que Lily le mostró. Nunca fueron amigas cuando estaban en la escuela, de hecho, estaba segura de que nunca había hablado con ella.

Allí estaba una mujer que apenas conocía y probablemente con la que ni siquiera consideraría hablar en la calle. Sin embargo, Lily estaba derramando lágrimas por el matrimonio abusivo y sin amor que ella habia aceptado, como una cuestión de honor y deber. La vida de un Black era de deber, y ella fue criada para cumplir ese deber sin objeciones. Ella tendría que dar a luz a un hijo varón según el Contrato de Matrimonio pero también estaba protegida por este para nunca tener que llevar la Marca Oscura. Pero lo que se deslizó en el contrato fue que si Lucius alguna vez era condenado por un crimen,y este traía vergüenza a la casa Black, el entregaría todas sus bóvedas, propiedades y reconocimientos del Wizengamot a la Casa Black; y así sería hasta que el Señor Black lo considere lo suficientemente era una pequeña escapatoria,Orión Black no era nada,si no muy astuto.

Cuando Lily salió de la habitación para componerse, Narcissa le dijo a Sirius que no sabía que personas como Lily existían aún. El le explicó que esa fue una de las razones por las que se escapó de su casa. James le dijo que eso era lo que la hacia tan especial. Podía llorar tanto por un enemigo como por un amigo. Narcissa la siguió a la otra habitación y tuvo la charla más esclarecedora de su vida. En Lily Potter encontró a la amiga que había esperado toda su vida.

Incluso después de que Lily le sacara la verdad de Slughorn, solían pasar tiempo juntas haciendo compras o paseando por el parque. Por supuesto siempre bajo un encantamiento de glamour para no ser descubiertas. Ellas eran las intermediarias entre los Merodeadores y Orion. A través del embarazo y del parto, Narcissa vio que las ideas que le metían cuando era niña eran sólo un montón de mierda.

Orión financió secretamente la búsqueda de los Horocrux. Remus estaba fuera del país cuando se hizo la maldita profecía. Ni siquiera llegó a asistir al funeral de James y por desgracia, tampoco Lily, Sirius ni Harry pudieron estar, ya estaban escondidos en Francia.

"¿Estás listo para esto Lunático ... quiero decir Señor Lupin?" Narcissa le dirigió una burlona reverencia bajo su encanto de glamour. Estaba tan perdido en el pasado que no la sintió entrar. Ella reconoció la mirada lejana en sus ojos y le dijo "De todas las personas, yo pensaba que estarías mirando hacia el futuro, no hacia el pasado, pronto serás padre, ¿no?"

"Sólo recordaba cómo empezó todo esto, eso es todo, 12 años de mi vida, pasé buscando esas malditas cosas y ahora solo quedan 3".

"Entonces ya tienes a esa maldita serpiente"

"La maté ... Exitosamente."

"Muy bien ... esa serpiente siempre me dio asco."

* * *

"Supongo que te debo una explicación." Ginny le dijo sin aliento a Harry. Por fin habían logrado separarse y por la mirada en los ojos de Harry, era lo último que quería hacer. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él en eso, era un besador asombroso. Por supuesto, sólo tenía a Neville para comparar, pero ... Maldición!. Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves y él, muy desafiante, sabía cómo usarlos. Su lengua era tan ágil como un bailarín, y sabía que sólo debía poner sus manos en ella para volverla loca.

Hermione solía hablar de cómo es que no podía dejar de besar a su hermano durante horas. Ella nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora, suponía que sólo necesitaba encontrar la persona adecuada y definitivamente la había conseguido. Lo que la sorprendió más fue que él no la había llevado al dormitorio. A decir verdad, no estaba segura de si se opondría en realidad, pero su cabeza le decía que era demasiado pronto aún. Muchos de sus amigas le habían dicho que meterse en la cama de un tipo demasiado pronto, siempre arruinaba la relación, te vería como una puta y eso sería todo lo que quisiera hacer contigo. No creía que Harry fuera ese tipo de hombre, estaba bastante segura de que su madre lo había criado mejor que eso. El problema era que cada parte de ella quería que él la follara, y él tenía esa mirada depredadora en sus ojos otra vez.

"¿Umh... que?" Harry murmuró contra cuello mientras bajaba, sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua estaban trabajando en armonía para enloquecer a Ginny, ella dejó escapar un gemido largo y lento que era la música más dulce para sus oídos. Él comenzó a atacar su cuello cuando ella agarró dos puñados de su salvaje cabello y lo jaló.

"No puedo pensar bien cuando estás haciendo eso". Dijo, aunque la mayor parte salió como un gemido.

"Entonces no lo hagas."-le respondio Harry mientras se movía para volver a atacarla. Entonces ella tomó una gran parte de su pelo para mantenerlo en su sitio, mientras con la otra mano le daba una palmada en la mejilla. No tan fuerte,sólo lo necesario para despejar su mente y conseguir su atención. Él sacudió la cabeza por un segundo para reenfocarse, cuando la miró, todavía podía ver lujuria en sus ojos, pero ahora estaba bajo control.

"¿Estás listo para escuchar ahora?"

"No cuando te ves así, después de todo sólo soy un hombre de carne y hueso." Dijo Harry mientras sus ojos corrían de arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, su bata apenas y la cubría. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Ginny, le gustaba poder volverlo poco de esa manera.

"No hay problema, iré directamente al cuarto de las chicas y me pondré algo." Dijo mientras saltaba del mostrador y su túnica cayó abierta mientras hacía eso. Ya fuera a propósito o accidente, Harry no estaba seguro, lo único que le impidió ver a Ginny en toda su gloria fue que la bata se aferraba a sus pechos. Maldita Provocadora.

"Eres malvada ...y lo sabes bien." Para crédito de Harry, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el contacto visual con Ginny, pero era una tortura. Esto hizo que Ginny sonriera aún más, si eso fuera posible.

"Quizá sólo un poco." Ella le dio un guiño y juntó sus dedos hasta que solo quedará un pequeño espacio.

"Necesitaré otra bebida helada" . Harry enfatizó la parte de los helada.

"¿Estas sediento?" Ginny se sorprendió por el súbito cambio de tema.

"No, es para mis pelotas." Le gruñó a Ginny.

"Oh lo siento por eso." Ella se echó a reír descaradamente.

"No , no lo estás." Harry la acuso mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba fuera de la cocina ,hacia un dormitorio. Ella tragó saliva cuando vio una cama tamaño king. Harry pasó de largo, se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta.

"Merlin, he visto tiendas más pequeñas, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esta ropa? ¿No eres un travesti, no?" Ginny le dijo mientras entraba en el armario gigante. Las paredes estaban llenas de colgadores de ropa, iban desde muy formal, a casual. En el centro había un banco y un espejo de cuerpo entero. La ropa parecía nueva, entonces vio la colección de zapatos, era para morirse.

"Esta es una habitación de invitados, y no, no soy un estoy por encima de sobornar a alguien para lograr mis objetivos y mi tía Nimpy tiene una amplia gama de gustos cuando se trata de ropa".

"¿Qué clase de enfermo nombraria a su hija Nympy?"

"Supongo que fue una buena opción para su madre cuando lo decidió. Bueno me quedaré afuera mientras te cambias de ropa y luego podremos hablar". Harry abrió la puerta para irse. Cuando estuvo casi fuera de la puerta, Ginny le dijo -"No es que me queje, pero es como que ya me has visto desnuda, el misterio ya está resuelto." Harry bajó la cabeza por un momento y murmuró algo antes de contestarle. -"Porque mi autocontrol tiene sus límites." Y con esto último cerró la puerta.

Cuando Ginny salió del armario llevaba una blusa de seda azul claro que se ceñia a su cuerpo perfectamente. Estaba lo suficientemente desabrochado para mostrar un poco de escote, pero no tanto, sólo lo suficiente, la falda que llevaba estaba a la mitad del muslo y mostraba sus bien formadas piernas, llevaba botas de terciopelo negro que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tenía la extraña túnica de Harry abierta en el frente. Harry estaba sentado en un sofá cuando entró en la habitación y por la mirada en su rostro Ginny pudo adivinar que le gustaba su apariencia. Maldita sea ... se ve tan sexy y peligrosa.

"¿Por qué todo me queda como si hubiera sido hecho para mí?"

"Magia"

"Genial"-Ginny notó que estaba mirando una foto cuando entró, se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, se inclinó para mirarla y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para inhalar su aroma de nuevo. La foto era de una epoca muy antigua, a juzgar por la ropa y que llevaban los dos chicos. Ambos estaban riendo y jugando, los dos tenían cabello eran negro, pero uno era salvajes como el de Harry y el otro era largo y recto como el del profesor Black.

"¿Es tu papá y tu padrino?"

"No, son sus papás en realidad."

"Pero...oí que los Potter eran considerados magos de la luz y los Black siempre fueron magos de la oscuridad."

"¿Cuántas amistades terminaron cuando llegaron aquí y fueron forzadas a entrar en las casas? Hasta entonces, ¿alguien realmente se preocupaba por el estatus de la sangre? " Harry tenía un buen punto. Aparte de Luna, no tenía amigos que no estuvieran en Gryffindor, aunque el ED estaba formado por personas de tres de las casas, ella realmente no hablaba con ninguno de ellos.

"Entiendo tu argumento."

"Entonces ... ¿de qué estás huyendo?"

"Yo no huyo de ninguna pelea Potter." le dijo Ginny abruptamente y se arrepintió al instante. "Lo siento" Realmente la habia salvado el culo antes y tenía todo el derecho de preguntarle.

"No lo estés, nunca dejes de ser quien realmente eres para agradarle más a alguien, te ataque y me la devolviste, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti ... eres una fiera ".

"Gracias ... Creo que solo estoy acostumbrado a ... no importa, no es importante". Harry vio que lo era, pero por ahora respetaría su privacidad. Ella le diría cuándo estuviera lista, si alguna vez lo estaba . Ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y Harry pudo ver que estaba luchando con algo. Le pasó la mano por el cabello que se sentía como seda entre sus dedos. Ginny cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre él, tuvo el efecto tranquilizador que él esperaba y al parecer lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

"Sabías que cada tonalidad de rojo que hay en tu cabello lo hace parecer como un incendio". La intensa manera con la que le miraba el cabello le decía que estaba siendo sincero y no estaba usando una frase barata con ella. Lo que dijo tocó algo profundo dentro de ella. La mayoría de la gente se burlaba de su cabello, pero a Harry le gustaba. No, estaba fascinado por el... por ella. No quería que fuera nadie más que ella misma. Nadir la había aceptado desde que era niña. Antes de que recogiera ese maldito diario y se arruinara todo.

Ella sabia que se estaba enamorando de él... Y mucho, pensó que había eliminado esa parte de su corazón hace mucho tiempo, durante los últimos años había construido una impenetrable fortaleza a su alrededor, pero el idiota pasó de frente como si no hubiera nada ahí, o simplemente ella le abrió la puerta alegre, ya no estaba segura. Todo lo que realmente sabía era que quería besarlo en ese instante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, toda reserva se fue por un caño y atrajo sus labios chocando contra los suyos. Y por segunda vez esa mañana cayeron en su propio mundo.

Fue Harry quien se separó. La pantera en él quería salir ... no, quería aparearse rudamente con ella . Sabía que estar en una habitación con una cama no era una buena idea.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuando Harry se levantó, obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. "Oh"

"Ya piensas." Harry dijo por encima de su hombro mientras salía de la habitación. Ella se levantó y lo siguió, pero no antes de volver a mirar la cómoda cama.

"¿Cómo sabías que tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon?"

"No lo sabía, fue la única mentira que se me ocurrió para sacarnos de aquí hoy"

"Gracias por la ayuda, supongo que no tiene sentido decirte que no tienes que venir conmigo."

"¿Y con qué frecuencia puedes decir que te has saltado el primer día de clases?"

"Y justo debajo de la nariz del director, nada menos."

"Tan dulce que tiene que estar engordando." Ambos se echaron a reír. Fue Ginny la primera en recuperarse, su rostro se puso muy serio. Harry pudo decir que finalmente estaba lista para hablar de ello. Se sentó en la silla más cercana. Ginny empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en un intento por resolver sus pensamientos.

"¿Alguna vez has cometido un error que cambió tu vida antes?" Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó. "Era mi primer año, cuando me pongo a pensar en esa época, tenía toda mi vida planeada, iba a casarme con Neville, tenía tres hijos y era ridículamente feliz. Estúpido, lo sé, pero él era diferente en ese entonces, o yo era demasiado ciega para ver quién era realmente, y bueno, tenía 11 años, ¿qué sabía? Ginny empezó a caminar de nuevo. "Confié en la persona equivocada ... no, cosa, eso sería más exacto. Lo siento, estoy divagando." Harry no dijo nada, necesitaba sacar esto, para sí misma, sin presiones.

"Como dije, tenía 11 años y era demasiado confiada ... Las cosas malas sucedieron Harry ... cosas realmente malas La gente se lastimó, lastimé a la gente ... Tengo a alguien, a la que considero casi mi hermana, muerta ". Las lágrimas corrían por su cara y todo lo que Harry quería hacer era abrazarla y quitarle el dolor que sentía. Quería decirle que todos cometen errores alguna vez, que sólo tenía 11 años y no debería ser tan dura consigo misma. Lo haría antes de que terminara el día, pero ahora necesitaba sacar todo, así que permaneció en silencio.

Ginny le contó todo a él, cada detalle desgarrador, no estaba segura de cuándo se levantó y la envolvió en el abrazo más reconfortante que jamás había tenido. Ella lloró en su pecho cuando le contó sus momentos más oscuros de ese año. Él escuchó en silencio mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ocasionalmente le daba un pequeño beso en la parte superior de su cabeza para hacerle saber que no cambiaba lo que pensaba de ella. Y ese era su mayor temor, que él la culpara tanto como ella se culpaba a sí misma.

"Entonces él me dijo que le debía a Neville una Deuda de Vida ... ¡Era pura mierda! ¡La estaba usando para controlarme! Neville me trató como si fuera su juguete personal, como si yo ni siquiera fuera una persona y fuera tan estúpida como para creerles." Era Harry quien estaba deambulando ahora, estaba furioso. Sus puños estaban apretados en una furia misteriosamente tranquila. Del tipo que hacía que la nuca se pusiera como piel de gallina. Las fotografías de las paredes comenzaron a tambalearse y los muebles comenzaron a moverse por si solos.

"Ese saco de mierda, voy a meter mi bota hasta el fondo de su pomposo culo que...-"

"¡HARRY!" Ginny le gritó e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él fuertemente por la espalda, tenía sus brazos clavados en sus los costados, su pecho estaba presionado firmemente contra su espalda, y se aferraba a él como si sus vida dependieran de ello, él la sintió temblar contra él y fue entonces cuando vió que varias cosas alrededor de la habitación giraban rápidamente en el aire y que las paredes estaban temblando. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y sintió sus colmillos, sintió el pinchazo de las garras que se estaban formando en sus puños cerrados. Le tomó unos pocos segundos poder controlar su magia. Transformarse en Sombra en este momento, probablemente, no era la mejor idea. No fue hasta que Ginny sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente que ella lo soltó.

"Lo siento por eso."

"Y la gente dice que yo tengo temperamento."

"¡Esos bastardos la van a pagar!" No era una amenaza, era una conclusión preliminar...parece que era el momento de dejar a Sombra estirar un poco sus patas otra vez. Para Ginny era agradable tener a alguien que veía a esos dos como lo que realmente eran.

"Me encanta que quieras ayudar, pero esta es mi pelea de Harry, es mi libertad de la que estamos hablando, tengo que ser yo quien los derrote, si no lo hago ... entonces nunca seré verdaderamente libre ". Él entendió la sabiduría en sus palabras. No le gustó, pero lo entendió.

"No esperes que me detenga y no haga nada, nadie se mete con alguien que me importa y se sale con la suya."Harry la rodeó con un brazo.

"No esperes que me quede de pie como una damisela en apuros porque ya terminé con eso!, ¡nunca más!" Ginny se puso de puntillas frente a él. Incluso con la diferencia de altura, ella le hizo saber que no de acobardaría. Se miraron durante unos dos minutos, antes de que Harry lanzara sus manos al aire en derrota.

"Tienes que darme un chance aquí Ginny, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar". Harry dijo negándose a mirarla.

"No quiero usarte Harry." Ginny suavemente puso su mano en su antebrazo.

"Tú no eres así, y los dos lo sabemos" Su voz era suave cuando se volvió para mirarla.

"De acuerdo, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí...¿puedes enseñarme Oclumancia?"

"¿Por qué, qué pasó?"

"Es curioso que lo preguntes."

* * *

Nunca fue bueno para ser el portador de malas noticias. Eso era lo que la madre de Markus Flint siempre le decía, su padre era un hombre violento y había aprendido bien su lección a lo largo de los años. Ojos morados, nariz rota, dientes partidos, costillas rotas, y la lista seguía y seguía. Con eso en mente, debería haber sabido que debería haber mirado el titular del diario "El Profeta" Diario antes de dárselo al Señor Tenebroso. El padre de Markus, por toda su crueldad, era un gatito comparado con Lord Voldemort.

Había estado bajo una maldición de Cruciatus por lo que parecían años, pero en realidad, fueron solamente unos tres minutos. Durante todo el tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso hablaba sobre lo que leía en el periódico. Tal vez era hora de repensar todo esto de la muerte.

"¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso si quiera a pensar en desafiarme a mi ... a Lord Voldemort ... el mago más grande que jamás haya existido?" -exclamó Voldemort mientras torturaba al estúpido muchacho que le traía el periódico de la mañana. Todos los Mortífagos presentes sabían que era mejor no responder a esa pregunta. No tenían ningún deseo de intercambiar lugares con el chiquillo. Cuando no hubo respuesta, miró al niño con disgusto, ya había perdido el control de sus intestinos. Lo liberó de la maldición y lo echó a patadas.

"Saca esta patética excusa de Mortífago de mi vista, debo decir que la calidad de los seguidores que tengo ha disminuido considerablemente a lo largo de los años, ningún Mortífago que se respete debería durar menos de diez minutos bajo la maldición ". De nuevo nadie contestó. "Greyback! Lleva esta cosa a la fosa y enseñale a abrazar el dolor."

"Si mi señor." El hombre se acercó y lo alzó por el tobillo. El muchacho colgaba indefenso, mientras el Señor de los Hombres Lobos salía con su reciente juguete.

"Y dile a Colagusano que venga, parece que ha regresado un viejo amigo suyo."

"Si mi señor."

"¿Donde está Bellatrix?"

"Está con un sanador, mi Señor."

"¿Qué tan mal quedó ayer?"

"Algunas de las heridas fueron severas, pero podrá recuperarse completamente".

Era una lástima. En su juventud, ella era su mejor Mortífago, no había nada que no pudiera hacer por él, los años en Azkabán no habían sido buenos, había perdido lo que era. Ella falló en traerle la profecía, no pudo traerle Longbottom, así como perdió a la chica Weasley. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de traerle el niño Potter y fracasó una vez más. Ella tendría que ser reeducada para poder formar parte, de nuevo, de su círculo más íntimo, así como para ser una buena amante.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron de golpe y entraron tres de sus mejores Mortífagos de Batalla. Sus túnicas estaban rotas y tenían marcas de quemaduras que los delataban.

"Mi Señor, hemos perdido el control del Ministerio y del Wizengamot."

"¡Crucio! "El primero cayó bajo la maldición. Él miró a los otros dos. "Hablen ahora!"

"Una inspección masiva ... en el el mundo estaba siendo revisado por si tienen la Marca Oscura, a los que les encontraron han Sido encadenados con bloqueos mágicos y rompieron sus que teníamos bajo el Imperio han sido liberados. Tuvimos que luchar, y también nos atacaron los civiles, que seguían gritando por los despojos de la guerra ".

"¡Están detrás de nuestras bóvedas, mi Señor!"

"Tu comprensión de lo obvio es asombrosa que asegurar lo que está en nuestras bóvedas en primer estarán demasiado ocupados en el ministerio y tienen pocos aurores como para dar a los duendes la ayuda adecuada. Ellos deberían ser neutrales. Es hora de hacer una fuerte retirada. "

"¿Qué hay del Ministerio mi Señor?"

"Dejaremos que el polvo se asiente primero, lo que se ha perdido será reclamado, recuerda mis palabras".

"¿Me ha llamado mi Señor?"

"Ah Colagusano, parece que tu viejo amigo Black ha vuelto y ha traído al mocoso Potter con él también."

"Él nunca fue mi amigo mi Señor".

"No me importa, necesito saber todo lo que hay sobre él, Black y el chiquillo pelean de manera diferente a la de los seguidores de Dumbledore".

"Por supuesto, mi Señor."

"Oh, hay una cosa más que puedes hacer por mí Colagusano."

"Vivo para servirle mi Señor."

"El muchacho debe ser educado en el verdadero uso del poder ... Tráeme el cuerpo de James Potter".

* * *

 **N/T: Hola! Disculpen los errores,lo subí a lo bruto solo por no dejarlos esperar más, pronto lo actualizaré corregido. Hasta pronto :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla**

* * *

Emma llegaba tarde para la clase de Transfiguración. Había dejado uno de sus libros en su habitación y tuvo que volver a buscarlo, fue entonces cuando creyó ver a Harry convertirse en una pantera. Debe haber sido su imaginación, los magos no pueden convertirse en animales ... ¿O sí? Debe de haber sido una baja de azúcar, sí, seguro eso fue. Bueno, eso es lo que ella esperaba que haya sido de todos modos.

En el desayuno, todo el mundo hablaba del diario "El Profeta". Las teorías de lo que realmente había sucedió eran bastante entretenidas. Longbottom afirmó, en voz muy alta, que era pura basura y que el "El Profeta" no era apto ni para servir de piso de una jaula de lechuza. Un tipo con el nombre de Dean le recordó al elegido que tenía un libro de recuerdos de cada artículo que se había escrito sobre él. Los dos empezaron una batalla de miradas a muerte, que hizo reír a todos a su alrededor.

Mark estaba seguro de que todo era verdad y que habia sido, de hecho, una batalla épica. Emma adivinó que el hacía una pequeña adoración a los héroes de allí, la versión de Mark de lo que realmente sucedió era mucho más fascinante de lo que había dicho el periódico. ¿Realmente sólo le gustaba escucharlo decir su versión, o era que le gustaba verlo? Una o dos veces, Gabby pudo haber mencionado que necesitaba dejar de babear, pero no le importaba, él era muy lindo.

Tenía tanta prisa en ir a desayunar, para poder sentarse junto a él, que se había olvidado de uno de sus libros en su habitación. Pursa se ofreció a ir con ella, pero le dijo que se adelantara. Acababa de comenzar a bajar las escaleras desde los dormitorios de las chicas cuando vio a Harry transformarse. Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, estaba segura de que solo había sido su imaginación. No podía creer que en realidad se desmayara, ahora llegaba tarde a la clase.

Al girar la esquina, se choco Contrato un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo año, ella se cayó sobre su trasero, muy fuerte, y sus libros fueron a parar a todas partes. Hubiera sido bonito que uno de ellos se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla, pero por el aspecto que tenían parece que esa y no sería una opción.

"¡Oye, mira por dónde vas, tonta estúpida!"

"Entonces, no te quedes en medio del pasillo la próxima vez, idiota!" Emma se sobresaltó y empezó a recoger sus libros dispersos. Le habían hablado de la actitud de los Slytherin hacia los Gryffindors. Un chico de cabello zanahoria con el nombre de Ron le había dicho anoche. " _Ellos se creen los dueños de la escuela, es nuestro trabajo recordarles a los imbéciles que no lo son"_. Lo que no le había dicho fue qué hacer cuando uno de ellos le jalaba el pelo. Porque, déjame decirte, eso duele como el infierno. El maldito la levantaba de los cabellos, tanto que ella estaba apoyada en las puntas de sus pies para evitar que arranque su pelo.

"¿Oísteis lo que esta pequeña sangre sucia me dijo?" -preguntó Draco, mientras hacía un gesto para que Crabbe y Goyle se acercaran. Ambos se rieron al ver a la chica cambiar el color de su cabello luchando para liberarse.

"¡Hey, bájame!" Emma vió una oportunidad y quiso patear su espinilla, pero no lo logró. Vio que los dos grandes brutos la rodearon, riéndose todo el rato, y fue arrojada contra una pared. El chico de pelo blanco sacó su varita, la puso en su cabeza y Emma tragó saliva. Estaba profundamente jodida esta vez, no era la primera vez que le superaban en número, no, en el orfanato era una situación recurrente. La única diferencia era que allá, por lo general, habían testigos, por lo que nunca llegaron tan lejos. Hasta donde podía ver, estaban solos; y la otra diferencia era que los matones del orfanato no tenían varitas.

"Creo que necesita una lección, ¿qué te parece, Crabbe?"- quebró sus nudillos de acuerdo.

"¿Y tú, Goyle?" Ese solo se rió de ella. Los ojos de Emma se movieron rápidamente de uno a otro, y luego al último. La mirada de pánico en su rostro los hizo reírse de ella aún más. _Piensa, chica, piensa ... Varita ... ¡Tambien tienes una maldita varita!_ Emma rápidamente metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar, su brazo estaba torcido detrás de su espalda. Habría gritado de dolor si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello, tenía que agradecer a sus experiencias en el orfanato. Sintió que le quitaban su varita y la oyó romperse.

"Uups, eso fue torpe de tu parte, Crabbe. Ahora la pobre sangre sucia no tiene varita".

"Ella probablemente no sabe ningún hechizo para empezar."

"Parece que va a llorar."

"¿Vas a llorar, sangre sucia?" Sus insultos seguían acercándose a ella, uno tras otro. Emma no era un pregonero. El llanto nunca solucionó nada. No hizo que el dolor desapareciera, o le devolviera su dignidad. ¡No! Ella no les daría esa satisfacción. Los tres estaban tan ocupados riéndose de ella que dejaron un espacio por el que podría escapar, Emma no vaciló. Ella se agachó para escaparse y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero de repente sus piernas se unieron, haciéndola caer de cara. Entonces sintió que una fuerza invisible la levantaba boca abajo, mientras ella colgaba vió que los tres caminaban perezosamente hacia ella. Emma gritó pidiendo ayuda pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

"A diferencia de Granger, sabemos cuándo usar un hechizo silenciador, asquerosa sangre sucia." Y los tres Slytherin empezaron a empujar a Emma de un lado a otro mientras toda la sangre se iba a su cabeza y le hacía sentir náuseas. Fue entonces que el collar que Harry le dio se cayó al suelo. Se maldijo por no pensar en ello antes. Él le había dicho que ese collar la mantendría a salvó de estúpidos como esos tres, estaba bastante segura de que le dijo que tenía que usar una palabra clave, pero por su vida que no recordaba la palabra. ¡ _Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor me ayude!_ Su oración silenciosa fue contestada mucho antes de lo que ella pensó.

Por lo que parecían horas, pero en realidad fueron minutos, Daphne observó cómo Draco y sus matones atormentaban a la pequeña Metamorfomaga. Su primer instinto de supervivencia le dijo que se fuera, mejor ser un observador que una víctima. No tenía conexión con esta chica, no ganaría nada con detenerlos antes de que todo se pusiera más serio aún, y con estos tres ni había duda de eso. No era como su fuera su hermana a la que le estaban haciendo esto. Entonces la imagen de su pequeña hermana brilló en su mente, seguido de cerca por Tracy, la única en esta escuela que podría ser llamada una amiga. Su rostro fue el siguiente en aparecer y ella misma se puso en el lugar de la niña. ¿No querría alguien que viniera en su auxilio? No, ella era demasiado inteligente como para ir sola por los pasillos.

La última cara que vio fue la de Ginny Weasley. La culpa que había enterrado profundamente en su interior durante seis años salió burbujeando a la superficie, era tan fuerte que le daban ganas de vomitar. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: mirar a otro lado y y hacer como si no sucediera nada. Ella era una Slytherin por una razón, no tenía delirios de grandeza, se conocía lo suficientemente bien como ara saber que no era una persona valiente. Sin embargo, la pregunta era, ¿podría vivir con ella misma si no hacía nada? ¡ _Piensa, Daphne, piensa! Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!_ Una furia tranquila se apoderó de ella y tomó su decisión. Por fin, Daphne Greengrass estaba escogiendo un bando.

"Es enserio! Justo cuando pienso que ustedes tres no pueden traer más abajo el nombre de Slytherin, ustedes van y se bañan en la mierda más asquerosa que pueden encontrar." Una rubia de séptimo año caminaba hacia los tres chicos. Los dos idiotas más grandes se detuvieron de inmediato, pero Draco se limitó a despreciarla.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa Greengrass, no es asunto tuyo."

"Andar con este lote en realidad te ha hecho más obtuso, en lugar de hacerlo agudo.Cómo es que los tres terminaron en Slytherin va más allá de mí. Atacar a un estudiante al aire libre de esta manera? Te deberían haber puesto en Gryffindor, no, te estoy dando demasiado crédito, ellos tienen más sentido común, y a un primer año nada menos." Daphne los criticó mientras lanzaba el contra- hechizo para liberar a Emma. Ella sabía que tenía que actuar con cuidado, si daba a entender que estaba ayudando a una nacida de muggles por algo más que el estatus de la Casa ella intercambiaria lugares con la niña. jugar con cuidado. La ayudaba a levantarse cuando vio el collar en el suelo, la cresta de la Casa de Potter brillaba intensamente.

"A nadie le importa lo que le ocurra a una estúpida huérfana sangre sucia." Daphne puso los ojos en blanco mientras recogía el collar y se volteó hacia los tres. Los miró con disgusto mientras se ponía entre ellos y Emma.

"Odio volver a repetirme, pero, en serio, ¿cómo es que llegaron a Slytherin? Cada vez que los tres hacen algo como esto, Slytherin es cada vez más la guerra llega aquí Slytherin se quedará solo. Y otra cosa que se le escapó de su limitada atención, ¿Sabían que era niña en menos de un día se ha aliado con un Señor Noble? Ella les mostró el collar y los tres palidecieron visiblemente.

"¡Mierda!" Crabbe y Goyle gritaron al unísono, mientras Draco se recuperaba rápidamente y lanzaba su habitual desprecio. No le gustaba que le hablaran de esa manera, hace un año nadie se hubiera atrevido hablarle así, pero desafortunadamente, mucho había cambiado en ese año. Con el encarcelamiento de su padre, el apellido Malfoy había perdido su anterior poder. En el pasado, la sola mención de su padre hacía que incluso magos adultos se encogieran ante él. Había sido despojado de su condición de Noble y su Bóveda Damiliar fue confiscada por el Señor Black, sólo debido a la caridad del hombre pudieron conservar la mansión Malfoy y una pequeña Bóveda a Continuación, pero decidí a las deudas de los anteriores gastos imprudentes los dejaron casi sin nada, y ya no tenía elfos que pudieran ver la casa tampoco.

Su madre no había sido vista desde el incidente en el ministerio. No es que haya interactuado mucho con ella para empezar, su padre siempre había dicho que le termino de ser útil cuando ella le dio a luz. No se le permitió opinar sobre su educación, ya que su padre tomó el control total de eso. Con el tiempo, él mismo llegó a verla como su padre.

"Muy bien, chiquita, haz impresionado a un Señor Noble, puedes sobrevivir este año después de todo, sin embargo, en el futuro te sugiero tener mejor juicio, nunca es aconsejable vagar sola por los pasillos de este castillo." Daphne colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello para que todos lo vieran.

"Gracias."

"Cuando le digas al señor Potter de esto, por favor trata de enfatizar que no todos los Slytherins son como este lote." Ella enfatizó esa parte y Emma entendió el significado inmediatamente.

"Estos estúpidos rompieron mi varita." -dijo Emma mientras le daba el más malvado gruñido-. Daphne los miró con desagrado.

"Oops"

"Maldición! ¿Enserio hicieron está tontería? Honestamente, qué son retardados?"

"Cuidado, Greengrass, estás perdiendo ese encanto pulido tuyo."

"Sí, estarás hablando como un Weasley en poco tiempo."

"Como si me importará tu opinión, Crabbe, me aseguraré de que ésta llegue a su clase, y ustedes apresurense a DCAO antes de traer más decepción a Slytherin.

"¡Mierda, Greengrass !, no sigo órdenes tuyas." Con eso Draco salió disparado, con Crabbe y Goyle pisandole los talones. Daphne dejó escapar un suspiro, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Fácilmente pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, ella interpretó bien a la heredera disgustada, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Malfoy se hubiera dado cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía excitada, nunca había hecho algo tan audaz en su vida. Tal vez tenía un poco de Gryffindor en ella después de todo. Una cosa era segura: había terminado la época de sentarse como espectadora, era hora de que ella se uniera al juego.

"Gracias." dijo Emma después de asegurarse de que los chicos estaban fuera de alcance. Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa suave, entonces ella agitó su varita y la varita rota de Emma voló a su mano. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo entre dientes. Con otro movimiento de varita, las partes rotas se unieron de nuevo. Emma abrió la boca por la facilidad con la que la rubia Slytherin realizó los hechizos sin palabras.

"Aquí tienes, pruébala." Daphne dijo mientras le devolvía la varita de Emma. Emma la agito pero solo salieron algunas chispas y nada más. Daphne parecía abatida, estaba segura de que eso debía haber funcionado. Entonces se le ocurrió que si le arrebataron la varita, probablemente esta ya no la reconociera como su amo.

"Lo siento, probablemente tendrás que reemplazarla."

"Está bien, no funcionaba muy bien de todas formas".

"¿Dónde la compraste?"

"Fui abandonada en un orfanato, es lo que me dieron, no es que haya mucho que elegir." Daphne dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

"¿Cómo es que esperan que se conviertan en brujas competentes con varitas abandonadas y libros de segunda mano? El último que la usó podría haber estado completamente loco, podrías haberte dejado calva."

"¿Qué?¿No crees que podría deshacerme de este look?" Emma bromeó. Daphne la miró con una mirada en blanco antes de que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran y sus ojos se suavizaran. Luego, al mismo tiempo, ambos se echaron a reír.

"¿Cuánto sabes del mundo en el que acabas de entrar?"

"Emma, mi nombre es Emma." Le ofreció su brazo extendido a la Slytherin. Daphne tomó la mano de Emma y la sacudió.

"Daphne Greengrass a tu servicio."

"Y para responder a tu pregunta, Daphne, sólo lo que me han dicho o lo que he oído a través de algunas conversación."

" **_Regla # 1_** : Aprende sobre tu entorno, o es que simplemente te lanzas sin mirar antes?" Emma negó con firmeza. "Ve a la biblioteca esta noche después de la cena y me encontraras ahí, yo te daré todos los libros que debes leer. No te molestes con.. Hogwarts: Una Historia, es una perdida de tiempo y muy aburrido. **_Regla # 2_** : Estamos en medio de una guerra Nunca, repito, nunca vayas a ningún lado solo. **_Regla # 3_** : Esta es tu principal arma de defensa. Llevalo siempre . " Daphne terminó señalando su collar.

Caminaron en silencio mientras Emma era escoltada a su clase de Encantamientos. Todo el tiempo, algo le estaba molestando en su cabeza, no fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de su clase que ella pudo reunir el coraje y preguntarle.

"No es que me queje ni nada, pero, ¿por qué me estás ayudando?" Daphne se detuvo en seco. Por un segundo Emma pensó que había cruzado una línea y la había enfurecido. No esperaba que Daphne la mirara con orgullo, incluso le sonreía y le frotó la cabeza con burla.

"Podría haber algo de Slytherin en ti después de todo." Entonces su rostro se puso serio y se arrodilló para que estuvieran a la misma altura. "Redención."

"¿Redención?"

"Sí, redención estoy muy seguro de por qué te digo esto, quizá quiera que al menos una persona sepa que no soy la perra de corazón frío que todo el mundo parece pensar que soy. Verás, hace algunos años, otra niña de primer año también estaba en problemas, nadie parecía notarlo, sólo yo... Ni sus hermanos, ni los profesores, nadie ... Lo que más lamento es que no hice nada. Ella sufrió , cuandonía que hacerlo, todo porque estábamos en casas diferentes y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir contra la estúpida rivalidad de las casas."

"Bueno, creo que eres brillante y hoy fuiste muy valiente, gracias."

"No dejes que se sepa, tengo una imagen que proteger." Emma hizo el gesto de cerrar sus labios, lo que hizo que Daphne se riera de nuevo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta del aula de Encantamientos.

"Ah, ¿esta debe ser mi Gryffindor desaparecida?"

"Lamento su tardanza, profesora."

"Es un castillo muy grande, y juro que esas escaleras en movimiento te meten en problemas a propósito, Emma, por favor, siéntate."

"Gracias de nuevo, eres mi salvadora, Daphne." Emma le dijo con una sonrisa y luego tomó el asiento que Mark estaba obviamente guardando para ella. Cuando se sentó, Mark se inclinó y le susurró. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Emma susurró de nuevo.

"Pero..."

"No, no aquí, no ahora, déjalo ahí." Emma siseó hacia él y él tuvo todo el sentido común para obedecerle, hecho que ella agradeció. El intercambio no pasó desapercibido por Lily ni por Daphne.

"Oh. Y diez puntos para Slytherin, por ayudar a una chica que estaba en problemas. Es bueno saber que no todo el mundo sostiene tan viejas rivalidades." Lily le dijo calurosamente a Daphne.

"Bueno, las chicas tenemos que permanecer juntas o dejaríamos el Mundo Mágico en manos de los hombres, y eso sólo puede terminar en desgracia". Esto hizo que la población femenina de la clase se echara a reír. Mark cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bufó. Emma miró a Daphne justo a tiempo para verla darle un rápido guiño.

"No se han dicho... palabras más verdaderas ... Otros diez puntos ... a Slytherin." Lily logró salir entre risas. Daphne hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se volvió para marcharse. En la puerta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"Profesora Potter."

"¿Sí, Daphne?"

"Te vi esta mañana en el lago, me preguntaba si estaría bien si pudiera acompañarla mañana."

"Me encantaría, hay demasiada testosterona ahí abajo." Esto provocó otra risa de las muchachas. Mark miró fijamente a Emma por encontrarla tan divertida, ella le respondió con un sonido de flatulencia.

"Emma" La chica giró rápidamente para mirar a la profesora Potter. Por la mirada en su rostro, ella debía pensar que estaba en problemas por hacer ese sonido.

"¡Sí, señora!"

"Creo que también te beneficiarías de eso, de hecho, cualquiera es bienvenido a ir, nunca es demasiado temprano para aprender cómo protegerte a ti entrenamiento también te ayuda a enfocar mejor tu magia." Emma tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, con pensamientos de retribución bailando en su mente.

"Sabes, eres un poco aterradora cuando sonríes así."

"Y no lo olvides." Emma le dijo apuntandolo con un dedo puntiagudo y arqueando las cejas. Otra vez la clase estalló en risas ,Daphne tomó esto como su señal para salir.

* * *

Debido a la revisión masiva del Ministerio y las muchas batallas que resultaron en ella, Gringotts estaba repleto de brujas y magos que estaban allí para reclamar sus nuevas bóvedas. Corrección, el banco era un maldito manicomio. Las filas iban por todo el camino hasta la entrada principal.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" Preguntó Ginny a una bruja de mediana edad, la mujer la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Eres tonta chica?, estamos reclamando nuestras nuevas bóvedas...Ya era tiempo de que el Ministerio hiciera algo bien ... Esos hijos de puta mataron a mi pobre Samuel el invierno pasado ... El Mortífago que lo mató está muerto en los registros, a ellos no les gusta cuando les hacen los Obliviates, pero ahora lo hacen. Botines de Guerra, vamos a amar los botines. Oh, maldita sea, acabo de perder mi lugar en la cola. Sí quieres saber más compra una copia de El Profeta ". Con eso, volvió a la cola.

La boca de Ginny estaba abierta en estado de shock. Eso fue hasta que miró a Harry y vio esa sonrisa torcida suya, el _idiota sabía que esto iba a suceder._ Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Harry tan inocentemente como pudo. Ginny no se lo creyó no por un segundo. Se cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja, cuando no obtuvo respuesta golpeó con un pie el piso para enfatizar su punto.

"Mira, yo también puedo hacer eso". Harry la imitó, pero en vez de fruncir los labios, optó por una amplia sonrisa. Ginny rodó los ojos, luego dio media vuelta y empezó.

"Bien ... no me digas ... Sniff ... Si no confías en mí ... Sniff ... te hubiera dicho ... Sniff ... si quieres guardar secretos. ..sniff ... "Ginny fingió limpiandose una lágrima imaginaria, todo el rato tratando de no reírse. Ahora, era Harry quien estaba rodando los ojos. Ella era tan adorable cuando intentaba culparlo así.

"¿Realmente crees que eso va a funcionar? Mi madre maneja la culpa como un ninja." Ginny se giró y lo miró. No sabía qué diablos era un maldito ninja, probablemente una de esas cosas muggles de nuevo, pero estaba segura de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Bien! entonces haz algo, idiota."

"Bueno, si insistes." Dijo Harry mientras avanzaba hacia Ginny, con un brillo en sus ojos. Ginny levantó la mano para detenerlo, y movió un dedo de un lado a otro.

"No tan rápido, muchachón, estamos aquí por una razón, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas?"

"¿Eres un maldito pajero, no?"

"Qué puedo decir? He Sido bendecido" Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. "De acuerdo, vamos a sacarte de este manicomio"

"Bueno, parece que va a tomar un tiempo." Ginny hizo señas a las largas filas ante ellos. Harry se rió entre dientes y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y le susurró al oído. -"Eso si es que juegas según las reglas."

"Y si jugamos según las reglas, no crees que no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo". Dijo sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia él. ¿ _Tiene que oler tan bien_? Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le ofreció su cuello, él separó sus labios y los deslizó suavemente a través de su carne sensible, desde su cuello hasta su lóbulo de la oreja. La succionó, y no la soltó hasta que un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

" Te voy a convertir en un Merodeador" Le susurró al oído. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de golpe y se giró para mirarlo. Su patronus, con el que él llamo a su padrino, y la forma en que fue capaz de encontrarla tan rápido. Habían demasiadas teorías en su cabeza, él estaba conectado al mapa de alguna manera. _Los Merodeadores todavía existen, y él es uno de ellos._

"¿Que acabas de decir?" _Ella sabe de ellos. ¿Cómo es que sabe? Ahora no es el momento para esta conversación._

"Te lo explicaré luego, Duncan!" Un segundo después, un elfo doméstico de aspecto regio apareció junto a Harry. A diferencia de otros elfos domésticos que ella había visto, este estaba vestido con un elegante traje, en lugar de estar encorvado con la cabeza inclinada, se paraba orgulloso con la cabeza en alto.

"Maestro Harry, ¿cómo puedo servirte? _" Ni siquiera suena como un elfo doméstico._

"Uno de estos días, voy a hacer que me llames solo Harry."

"Eso será justo después de que el Maestro Black tome el voto de castidad por el que su madre ha estado insistiendo". Harry se carcajeó y la boca del elfo dio una leve sonrisa, aunque Ginny pensó que podría haberlo imaginado.

"Buena, Duncan!...Quisiera que informes a Griphook de que el Señor Potter necesita su ayuda."

"Como desee, Maestro-Sólo Harry." Duncan hizo una reverencia y se alejó, pero no antes de darle a Ginny un ligero guiño.

"Deberías haberlo visto hace seis meses, hombre!, nunca pensé que conseguiría que me dijera Harry, es muy terco". Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él en su vida, estaba más allá de toda explicación. Cada vez que ella pensaba que ya lo había averiguado, iba y lanzaba una salvaje bludger en la mezcla. Luego estaba el hecho de que cada vez que estaba cerca de él, ella no tenía control sobre su lado más carnal. Era casi como ella- Oh Merlín! Tendría que hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre esto. Tenía algo que ver con la forma Animaga en la que estaba trabajando, estaba segura de eso. Esto complicaría mucho las cosas y con frustración lanzó sus brazos al aire.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?

* * *

 **N/T:Disculpen la tardanza! Me regresé un poco con las traducciones pero espero volver al ritmo de antes. Cuidense! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla**

* * *

Sirius podía decir por la mirada en los rostros de sus estudiantes de séptimo año, que estaba a punto de ser bombardeado con docenas de preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con la clase . No había una carpeta que no tuviera el Diario El Profeta sobre ella, con la excepción de cuatro asientos vacíos que pertenecían a algunos Slytherin desaparecidos. Examinó la clase y notó que los estudiantes de las Casas que estaban presentes estaban agrupados. La excepción era Longbottom, él se sentó alejado de sus compañeros de casa, con un aire de estar muy sobre ellos, pero los Gryffindors no parecían tan desconsolados.

La puerta del aula se abrió y tres pomposos Slytherin entraron. Un muchacho de pelo blanco y grasiento dirigía la manada. Se parecía mucho a su padre para ser nadie más que Draco Malfoy. Sirius pensó en su prima Narcissa, y se alegró de que al menos ella había podido escapar de esa vida.

"Sr. Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy, mientras que en algunos lugares es aceptado y está de moda llegar tarde, mi aula no es uno de esos lugares, ahora, al suelo y denme veinte flexiones".

"No haré tal cosa, soy un Malfoy, debes confundirte con un mago común como Weasley."

"Bueno, si ustedes tres carecen de la fuerza física para hacer unas simple largartijas , ¿quién soy yo para señalar sus debilidades? Lo dejaré a usted explicarles a sus compañeros de Slytherin cómo es que cada uno de ustedes perdió cincuenta puntos para su casa." Sirius le dijo mientras se situaba al frente de la clase, su amplia sonrisa se ocultaba bien en sus facciones. Tomó un total de diez segundos de miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de Slytherin para hacerlos cumplir con el profesor Black; Draco, por supuesto, fue el último en caer al suelo.

"Ahora, señor Weasley, por favor, venga aquí."

"Y-o, ¿qué hice?" Ron saltó de su asiento y respondió con una voz que era una octava más alta de lo que él pretendía que fuera. Hermione giró sus ojos hacia él y luego lo empujó hacia el profesor Black.

"Nada, pero como el señor Malfoy aquí presente decidió nombrarlo, pensé que era apropiado que me ayudara a administrar la disciplina". Ron miró a Draco, cuya cara estaba a los pies de Ron, y formaba un puño con su otra mano, Ron hizo un ruido y el rubio gruñó blandiendo su puño.

"Me encantaría"

"Bien, entonces, cuando el señor Weasley empiece la cuenta ustedes tres bajarán sus cuerpos a una pulgada de la tierra y a medida que se apoyen, los tres van a decir, No _volveré a llegar tarde a clases, profesor Black_ y con cuidado, si escuchó a uno sólo que no lo dice, los tres repetirán a la lagartija.¿Quedó claro caballeros? "

"Sí profesor Black."

"Perfecto, arranque señor Weasley."

"Muy bien ... 1"

"No voy a llegar tarde a clases, profesor Black." Crabbe y Goyle dijeron al mismo tiempo. Draco no hizo ningún intento de abrir la boca.

"Lo siento, Malfoy, no te escuché" Ron se regodeó. Draco recibió dos golpes ,en sus brazos, de sus compañeros en el crimen.

"Esfuérzate Draco, porque si nos metes en más problemas me vas a conocer" Crabbe le advirtió con una mirada que le dijo que no mentía.

"Sí, papá ya no está aquí para salvarte de los problemas." Gregory añadió con una mirada que era tan feroz como la de Crabbe. Draco empezó a darse cuenta de que no era tan respetado sin la presencia de su padre.

"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, y 1."

"No voy a llegar tarde a clases, profesor Black." Esta vez sus tres voces eran nítidas, claras y podían ser escuchadas por cualquiera que este en el salón de los puso a trabajar con una gigante sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegaron a las quince , Sirius decidió comenzar la clase.

"Mientras ellos terminan, ¿quién quiere decirme cuál es la mejor defensa contra el Avada Kedavra?"

Como siempre, la mano de Hermione fue la primera en el aire. Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera llamarla la respuesta de la dió una voz desde el final de la clase.

"Esa defensa sería, la de no ser golpeado por el hechizo profesor." Daphne dijo mientras pasaba por encima de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

"¡Ay, bruja estúpida!"

"Lo siento Draco, ¿fue esa tu mano?" Dijo con total falta de simpatía. "Me disculpo por mi tardanza Profesor, e estaba escoltando a una niña perdida de primer año a su clase...Profesor?" Sirius la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y no del tipo que vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Después de unos segundos reaccionó.

"Lo siento, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, de todos modos, tienes toda la razón, mi primera opción sería no ser golpeado por el hechizo, así que tenemos la Evasión, ¿hay otros?"

"Hey, ¿por qué no está haciendo flexiones?" Ella también llego tarde."

"Porque ella me dijo por qué llegó tarde,ustedes tres no lo han hecho. Si tienen algo que quieren compartir, siéntase libres de hacerlo, pero les advierto muchachos, yo desprecio las mentiras." Se hizo silencio en respuesta. Sirius volvió su atención hacia el resto de la clase y vio a Hermione levantando su mano lo más alto que podía ir sin ponerse de la silla.

"¿Digame, señorita Granger?"

"Profesor, no hay hechizo que pueda detener a un Avada Kedavra". - respondio Hermione de un modo práctico. Sirius se rió entre dientes. _Hay uno en cada grupo._

"No ponga demasiada fe en lo que lee señorita Granger. Yo paré ese hechizo hace dos años, invocando una lápida. Lamentablemente, la lápida no logró salvarse, pero como puedes ver ... A veces tienes que pensar y ver a tu alrededor. Recuerde que el más simple hechizo, si se utiliza con inteligencia, puede salvar el día.

"Profesor Black, disculpe por decir esto, pero ¿qué lo hace calificado para enseñarnos DCAO?" Si no me equivoco, usted y los Potter corrieron lejos con la cola entre las piernas luego de que yo matara a Voldemort ". Neville no se molestó en esperar que se le diera la palabra, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mano. Quería desacreditarlo desde el exterior, y al hacerlo, también a Potter. A pesar de que el profesor Black parecía divertido con sus palabras, Hermione se apresuró a regañarle.

"Neville ! es profesor de Hogwarts y le mostrarás el respeto adecuado."

"Hey Pulmones, no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión." Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron en pie de un salto, ninguno podía creer como la habia llamado. Es cierto que su amistad se tensó últimamente, pero se habían apoyado durante los últimos siete años. ¿Realmente los creía tan poca cosa? El temperamento Weasley de Ron estaba a punto de estallar, cuando una mano firme se colocó en su hombro y fue obligado a volver a su asiento. Sirius lo miró y negó con la cabeza, luego se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Hermione. Ella volteó la cabeza ante el profesor Black con una mirada de asombo. "¿Yo puedo hacer eso?"

"¿No eres la Premio Anual?" Hermione se volvió y sonrió perversamente a Neville. Al diablo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. El era un charlatán mimado necesitaba que le enseñaran una lección. Además, después de esto, nadie se atrevería a llamarla Pulmones de nuevo.

"Sr. Longbottom, como Premio Anual, no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia mí persona o hacia cualquier otro profesor, por lo tanto, durante el resto de la semana estarás ayudando a los elfos domésticos a limpiar después de la cena. No se les permite usar la magia de ningún tipo para nada ".

"Bien señorIta Granger, con su permiso, estaría más que feliz de supervisar la detención del señor Longbottom."

"Gracias, profesor Black."

"¡No puedes hacerme eso a mí! Yo soy ... Yo soy ..."

"¿Una pequeña princesa mimada?" Aun cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Daphne no podía creer que saliera de su boca y por las reacciones de todos en la habitación, tampoco ellos lo podían creer. Ella era Daphne Greengrass la reina del hielo de Slytherin; nunca hablaba en clase a menos que se lo pidieran. Ahora en el lapso de una hora se había burlado de Draco y Longbottom. Ella estaba rompiendo sus propias reglas y eso la alarmó, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que realmente no le importaba si lo hacía _¿Que me esta pasando?_

Hubo un extraño silencio en la habitación, hasta que Dean Thomas comenzó a aplaudir. Seamus rápidamente siguió y luego el resto de la clase se unió. Neville disparó dagas con los ojos a Daphne, luego a Hermione y finalmente a Sirius.

"Cuando Dumbledore se entere. "Neville amenazó.

"Apoyo plenamente a la Srta. Granger de esta manera y daré testimonio ante los Gobernadores si el Director desea desafiar el castigo de la Premio Anual. Personalmente, yo lo habría mandado a limpiar la Lechuceria, pero ese soy yo". Sirius entonces se dirigió a la clase completamente.

"Ahora, mientras la Princesa Elegida se traga sus palabras." Se detuvo para dar un guiño a Daphne. "Creo que la pregunta de Longbottom todavía necesita respuesta. Sé que todos ustedes tienen la copia de hoy del Profeta Diario, esta debe ser toda la explicación que necesitan o que daré sobre este embargo, puedo ver que tienen preguntas, así que voy a permitir unas cuantas antes de volver a clase. "

Por primera vez en su vida, la mano de Ron se levantó antes de la de Hermione. Sirius le hizo un gesto y el se levantó. "Profesor, nunca he visto túnicas como esa antes, mi hermano trabaja con dragones y tenemos un cartel de todos los diferentes tipos de pieles de dragón que hay en su antigua habitación, así que mi pregunta sería qué es exactamente esa cosa de aspecto oscuro? "

"Bueno, Weasley, los magos del otro lado del estanque llaman a esto un Abrigo de Trincheras, el nombre le va perfecto, aparte que nos ayuda a mezclarnos con los razón por la que no reconoces la piel es que no es piel de dragón. ¿Qué clase de piel es Longbottom?"

"Basilisco" Neville respondió a regañadientes. Hermione jadeó ante su respuesta. Los horrores de su segundo año la persiguieron en su cabeza, ella debería haberlo reconocido, pero de nuevo trató de bloquear la mayoría de esos recuerdos. Hasta ahora, ocasionalmente, despertaba gritando con visiones de ojos fríos y amarillos.

"Eso de seguro lo dejo pobre, he oído que es muy raro y caro."

"Tiene razón Srta. Davis, pero yo lo obtuve gratis, si quiere los detalles de esa historia,le sugiero que le pregunte a mi ahijado, él fue el que mató a esa maldita cosa"

* * *

Cuando Duncan regresó con el duende Griphook a cuestas, Harry se apoyo sobre una rodilla , inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a él en un idioma que Ginny nunca había oído antes. Griphook a su vez se inclinó ante él y habló el mismo idioma. Su hermano Bill le había dicho una vez que los duendes tenían su propio idioma, hasta el día de hoy ella nunca lo había escuchado antes y Harry aparentemente lo hablaba con fluidez. Una vez más, la pregunta que se había hecho hacía unos instantes sonó en su cabeza. ¿ _Quién diablos eres?_

Después del saludo inicial, entablaron una larga conversación. Hablaban en lengua goblin, y de vez en cuando Harry le hacía un gesto. Griphook entonces le dirigió una mirada de ira o shock. Era realmente irritante que esten hablando de ella y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. En un momento dado, Griphook empezó a jactarse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No fue hasta que Harry colocó una mano firmemente en su hombro que Griphook se calmó.

Su conversación continuó en un tono más civil a partir de ese momento. La mirada enfurecida en los ojos del duende se pudo haber apaciguado un poco, pero estaba lejos de desaparecer. Después de un minuto o dos se saludaron el uno al otro, marcando el final de la conversación en la que no se le permitió participar. _Potter va a necesitar tener una maldita buena razón para dejarme fuera de esto, o va a conocer a mi hechizo moco-murciélago y sin remordimientos._

"Maestro Griphook, tengo el honor de presentarle a la Srta. Ginerva Weasley, pero si valora su vida se dirigirá a ella como Ginny." Ginny hizo una rápida reverencia y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry. _Vas a pagar por eso, Potter_. "Ginny, este es el Maestro Griphook, él te ayudará hoy."

"Será un honor servirle." Griphook hizo una reverencia a Ginny en respuesta. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. "Todo lo que hemos discutido se llevará a cabo, se montará una investigación completa y se castigará al culpable."

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte, por favor, cuida bien de ella para mí. Volveré aquí dentro de ... ¿Dos horas?"

"Sí, señor Potter."

"Espera, ¿no vendrás conmigo?" Ginny se acercó a Harry. Al principio quería hacer esto sola, pero Ginny descubrió que le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Harry le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera lejos de Griphook, el duende comprendió que necesitaban un momento privado y se quedo donde estaba. Una vez solos, Harry notó un mechón de pelo en el rostro de Ginny sus ojos seguían mirándolo, Ginny odiaba cuando su cabello no cooperaba con ella, sin embargo, Harry lo encontró completamente adorable. Era muy Ginny.

"Dijiste que necesitabas hacer esto por tu cuenta, tal vez no me guste, pero respetaré tus deseos, todo lo que he hecho fue despejar el camino un poco y dejarte las puertas abiertas. " Él le diji suavemente , mientras atrapaba el pelo perdido entre dos dedos, lo colocó suavemente detrás de la oreja y aprovechó para jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Levantó la mano y tomó la suya cuando empezó a alejarse. A ella le gustaba esa sensación y no quería que terminara.

"Oh ... yo dije que... yo no quise." Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora, te sugiero que crees una cuenta de ####tuck and roll.####"

"¿Una cuenta de tuck and roll?"

"¿Cómo crees que mantuvimos bajo el radar de, durante 16 años, un pez viejo, que piensa-que-sabe-lo que es mejor para ti".

"¿Radar?"

"No te preocupes, te enseñaré haré hablar Muggle en cualquier momento."

"Muggle... todavía estoy tratando de descifrar tu maldito vocabulario."

"Como sea, fue la forma de esconder nuestro oro cuando mi familia estaba huyendo. Griphook ha acordado mantener tus activos ocultos hasta la mayoría de edad". Ginny lo miró por unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos y se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba segura de qué le sorprendía más; el hecho de que él era diferente a cualquier persona que había conocido antes, o cuánto es que estaba allí para ella. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Harry juró que nunca antes había visto unos ojos marrones más hermosos. Lo atraparon tan profundamente que ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando se acercó a ella. Sus labios se encontraron y las olas de sus emociones se estrellaron juntas. Ginny agarró dos puñados de su pelo indomable y lo mantuvo firme. Él no iba a alejarse esta vez sin pelear.

Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura tirando de ella hacia él, mientras una mano se deslizaba por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la base de su cabeza, la sensación hizo que los dedos de Ginny se encogieran. Harry no tenía intención de dejarla ir en ningún momento cercano. La pantera en él estaba luchando para salir de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez estaba demasiado atrapado en el momento como para preocuparse, Ginny estaba en la misma situación. Habían olvidado totalmente que estaban en el vestíbulo de Gringotts y que estaba llena de brujos y magos. Ambos ignoraban el destello de una cámara que se alejaba a pocos metros de distancia. Ginny fue la que se alejó está vez y juntaron la frente mientras tomaban el aire necesario.

"Gracias por ... bueno, por todo supongo." Ginny susurró mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

"De nada."

"Bueno ... supongo que mejor me voy." Sin embargo, era lo último que quería hacer. Harry vio cómo se iba con Griphook. Ella lo miró y sonrió antes de que desapareciera en un enjambre de gente. Una vez que estuvo completamente fuera de la vista, su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada ferozmente determinada. Él rogaba por que ella lo perdonara, pero habían unas cuantas puertas que necesitaba patear para sí mismo. Era el momento de hacer las cosas de la forma Merodeadora.

* * *

Malcolm Douglas sabía que un día sus pecados volverían a atormentarlo. Sabía que lo que Dumbledore le pedía que hiciera estaba mal, pero el hombre tenía una manera de hacer que hicieras lo que él quisiera. Incluso si tu propio sentido común te dice que está mal.

Dumbledore le dijo que era por la protección de la niña, que al final sería lo mejor, todo era por el bien mayor. Oh, cómo llegó a odiar esa frase. Le perseguía hasta el sueño. Entonces , ése es el precio que pagas para hacer negocios con el diablo.

Esta comprensión llegó un día, demasiado tarde. Pues en este mismo minuto sus pies colgaban a un metro del piso de su oficina. Su brazo derecho estaba roto en tres partes, tenía dos costillas rotas, y la única razón por la que su mandíbula no estaba rota era por que necesitaba responder a las preguntas. Su garganta estaba siendo aplastada lentamente por la mano del Señor Potter.

"Eso fue todo un placer. Tengo su atención ¿verdad?" Harry le gruñó. El hombre logró asentir con la cabeza. Algún otro día, Harry podría sentir lástima por el hombre. Por desgracia para Malcolm, hoy no era ese día. La misericordia era algo que él no encontraría en las manos de Harry Potter.

"Ahora, podríamos jugar el juego donde hago preguntas y tú mientes para salvar tu apesadumbrado culo, pero la verdad es que no tengo ese tipo de tiempo. Yo desprecio está técnica, me hace como él, pero esto no se trata de mi. "

Y con eso, Harry se abrió paso en la mente de Malcolm. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Dumbledore puso un guardián en la mente del hombre, el viejo pedo realmente habia cubierto sus apuestas. El problema era que el guardián no estaba allí para protegerlo, estaba ahí para destruir la mente del hombre si alguien llegaba lejos.

Una enorme gárgola de piedra con enormes garras saltó en el momento en que Harry entró en la cabeza del hombre. Inmediatamente empezó a desgarrar la mente del hombre desde adentro hacia afuera. A pesar de que la Gárgola era impresionante, no era rival para la forma híbrida de Harry. La batalla era feroz, pero al final fue Harry quien estaba de pie sobre un montón de grava quebrada.

"Gracias, me ha mantenido preso durante tanto tiempo." Harry se volvió para ver a un niño de unos siete años. Supuso que era la inocencia del hombre, o tal vez era su conciencia.

*Sin embargo, no soy tu amigo, has ayudado a lastimar a alguien que yo ... que es muy valioso para mí." Harry se corrigió.

"Yo sé de quién hablas, traté de cambiar de opinión, lo hice, casi lo convencí también, pero el viejo vino y metió esa cosa aquí." Dijo el chico mientras señalaba al Gárgola caído. Harry lo entendió y se arrodilló para poder mirar al chico a los ojos.

"Necesito tu ayuda, necesito saber todo lo que el viejo le hizo hacer."

"Bueno, eso es fácil." El muchacho puso su mano en la cabeza de Harry y todos los recuerdos entraron a la vez. Harry vio todo ... todo lo que alguna vez habían hecho para controlar a Ginny. Ese bastardo las va a pagar!

"Necesito que él la ayude. ¿Puedes hacer que él la ayude?"

"Sí, él nunca quiso hacerle eso en primer lugar, es que simplemente él es un ..."

"¿Cobarde?" El niño asintió con la cabeza.

"Si nos ayuda, puedo protegerlo."

"Dijo que haría lo que pidieras." Harry sonrió.

* * *

La señora Bones se sentaba a tomar algo de té cuando su secretaria se apresuró a entrar en su despacho. Era bien sabido que era su tiempo privado del día. Como jefe del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, sus días eran, a menudo, estresantes y encontraba ese momento de calma antes de la tormenta, ya que dicen que era crucial para mantener una cabeza firme en las situaciones más difíciles.

"Es mejor que sea buena Alice." Ella regañó a su secretaria.

El Señor Potter está aquí para verla, Señora Bones, y dijo que era muy importante." Alice soltó un chillido.

"Harry está aquí, bueno, no te quedes ahí parado con las moscas saliendo por la boca." Amelia le ordenó. Se levantó y se ajustó la ropa y se miró al espejo para ver si su pelo estaba en su lugar. Luego rodó los ojos y se regañó por actuar como una estúpida niña de la escuela. Tenía edad suficiente para ser su madre. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Tengo edad suficiente para ser la hermana mayor de su madre. Lily me mataría si supiera que tengo esos pensamientos.

"Señora Bones, gracias por recibirme tan pronto." Harry la saludó mientras caminaba por la habitación. Amelia le ofreció la mano a Harry, él la tomó ,se inclinó y besó el dorso de su mano, luego desde la posición, él levantó la vista y le dio un pequeño guiño.

"Alice cancela todas mis citas hasta que concluya."

"Por supuesto señora Bones." Dijo Alice mientras hacía todo lo posible por no sonreír. Nunca antes había visto a la señora Bones ruborizarse, aunque no podía culparla. Él se veia bastante apetitoso. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Amelia le dio una palmada en el brazo.

"Muchacho malvado, me hiciste sonrojar delante de mi subordinada Sabes que nunca escucharé el final de esto .Oh, querida, ahora te he animado."

"Me has cortado en una Señora Bones."

"Creo que te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Amelia ... Si no fuera por tu familia habría muerto a manos de Voldemort, ese bastardo ha matado a la mayor parte de mi familia . "

"Estoy contento de haber podido llegar a tiempo, fue mi padrino y el tío Lupin los que los mantuvo alejados.'

"Eso es basura y tú lo sabes, te vi sacar a unos cuantos de sus seguidores antes de que me vieras, además, ayudaste a tu madre a sanarme, ella es la curandera, tu madre".

"Bueno, Sirius y yo le dimos mucha práctica en ese aspecto."

-¡Tonterías !, estaba a puertas de la muerte y tu me salvaste, es una deuda que nunca podré pagar, pero suficiente, supongo que estás aquí por alguna razón" Harry sacó tres viales de recuerdos y los puso delante de Amelia, ella los miró interrogativamente. Uno a uno los vio en su pensativo, mientras Harry esperaba pacientemente. Ella volvió a su escritorio con una mirada de disgusto.

"Antes de preguntarme cómo consegui ese último recuerdo, digamos que la ignorancia es una bendición, primero tiene que declarar sobre lo que él ha ayudado a encubrir, pero antes de que este día termine él mismo se entregará a los duendes, me hizo un juramento inquebrantable"

"Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, yo mismo podría matarlo, lo que hizo es imperdonable."

"Ahora entiendes por qué Dumbledore debe ser derribado."

"De hecho, no será fácil, el hombre tiene conexiones serias y es muy bueno en el juego. Necesitaré más pruebas que esto".

"Esperaba eso, sólo tienes que saber que este no es un incidente aislado, tal vez una investigación está en camino".

"Tendría que estar encubierto y por la mirada en tu cara, veo que tienes a alguien en mente."

"Con su habilidad natural, es la elección perfecta, oficialmente, puede ser enviada como seguridad, está preparada en su orden para que no sospeche nada de ella, hasta podría apostar que él le pedirá que me espíe".

"El único problema que veo es que ella ha trabajado duro para ganar el respeto de sus compañeros. Tu sabes cómo nuestra sociedad ve a los metamorfomagos. ¿No estarás sugiriendo esto porque está embarazada?"

"Por favor, mi mamá me crió mejor que eso, pero no te voy a mentir . Posiblemente, el próximo Señor Black este en su vientre. No dudo de su habilidad, pero la cara de serpiente fue por mí cuando yo sólo era un bebé Así que sí, quiero conservar a aquellos que son importantes para mí y no me disculparé por eso ".

"Lo entiendo, supongo que, si yo se lo dijera, ¿Estaría más dispuesta ?"

"Tú fuiste su inspiración para convertirse en aurora, y tu opinión es muy importante."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry, ella es la mejor mujer para el que consideres que esto podría ponerse muy feo, incluso contigo respaldándola cuando esto vaya ante el Wizengamot y con la abrumadora evidencia, será una dura batalla. Desde que el incidente del Departamento de Misterios Longbottom y Dumbledore se han vuelto de lo que realmente sucedió allí se ha mantenido en ha incluso Obliviate algunos de los recuerdos de su propia gente.Sólo algunos pocos saben que no fue la victoria impecable que Retrato el Diario El Profeta".

"¿Eres uno de esos pocos?"

"Antes de responderte, debo decirte que tuve que jurar por sobre mi magia que no puedo hablar de lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios, pero como Jefe de este Departamento, tengo acceso a otra información. Digamos es que Bellatrix Lestrange tomó un prisionero esa noche. Afortunadamente se pudo rescatar unos días más tarde. " Amelia estaba eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado y enfatizando las correctas. Harry pasó de un estado relajado a alerta en medio segundo. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

"¿Una chica de pelo blanco?" Ahora era Amelia la que estaba en el borde de su asiento. Ella debería haberlo sabido.

"El prisionero de Lestrange estaba bajo un Encanto de Glamour y, muy poderoso , gracias a Merlín, los que la rescataron no fueron engañados por el, ella dijo que una anciana con un gatito de mascota la curó." Correctamente, ella dijo que la mujer tenía ojos verdes Ahora, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que ella no era la única bajo ese encanto ... Sombra?" Sin decir una palabra, Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y miró a Amelia con una sonrisa.

"Entonces diría que esa es la razón por la que eres la jefa de este departamento."


	11. Chapter 11

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla**

* * *

Ginny había concluido que estaba teniendo un día muy productivo. Claro que no iba de la manera en que ella había esperado que fuera, eso era seguro. Cuando fue llamada a la Oficina del Director, estaba segura de que se habría ido directamente al infierno. Hace un año ella no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a Dumbledore, pero, por otra parte, ella no era la misma persona que era en ese entonces. Antes ella era débil, patética incluso, estaba atrapada en una vida en la que no quería participar. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

Creía en las mentiras que le decían sin cuestionar. Aceptó su destino, como si fuera su deber por lo que sucedió en su primer año; eso siempre se lo restregaba en la cara cuando mostraba signos de independencia, o cuando se atrevía a pensar por sí misma, o incluso dar una opinión que no había sido dada por cualquier otra persona.

Aquella noche había seguido a Neville al Ministerio, Ginny sabía que era una mala idea, pero nunca dijo nada. Como siempre, ella acepto su destino como penitencia por los pecados pasados. Sí, ella era patética, pero si no hubiera ido con ellos? Si no hubiera sido capturada, Torturado ¿Rescatada? ¿Se habría convertido en quien es ahora? Tal vez algo bueno salió de todo eso ...

Nunca habría conocido a Sombra. Su Caballero Oscuro en brillante piel negra, como Tonks a menudo la molestaba, pero no le importaba. Cuando despertó, estaba allí, siempre vigilándola. Él nunca se alejó de su lado durante su recuperación. Cuando ella temía ser un fenómeno asustado, él le daria una lamida tranquilizadora. Cuando no podía dormir, su ronroneo era su nana. Cuando miró sus ojos verdes, vio aceptación incondicional. Además, le encantaba pasar las manos por su piel. Era como la mejor manta de protección jamás vista.

La única vez que se fue, fue cuando la señora Evans le ordenó salir. Generalmente era cuando necesitaba ser bañada o sus vendas necesitaban cambiarse. La anciana de cabellos grises le prometió que no dejaría que sus heridas cicatrizaran, la señora Evans aplicaba el ungüento cada pocas horas durante lo que parecían días. El ungüento le picaba con locura, pero si Ginny pensaba en rascarse, Sombra se abalanzaba sobre ella y le lamía la cara hasta que jurara que no lo haría. La cuidaron muy bien.

Fueron tres días antes de que Tonks se despertara, estaba muy herida esa noche. Ginny recordó el aire por encima de su cabeza que ondulaba como el agua y un segundo más tarde Tonks cayó a través de él, al igual que un hechizo convocador. Ginny podía oír la batalla estallando alrededor de ella, quería ir a ayudar a Sombra, pero sabía que Tonks la necesitaba más. Fue entonces cuando vio a un enorme hombre lobo acercarse a ellos, en el frenesí, puso a Tonks en el portal Y en el último segundo la jalaron justo cuando Tonks desapareció.

Lo que sucedió después estaba muy difuso en su mente. Recordó haber sido arrastrada de regreso a esa impía mansión. La sensación de una gran mano agarrándola alrededor de su garganta. El olor de mal aliento en su rostro. Un vistazo de lo que parecía ser un hombre lobo negro con sus garras alrededor del cuello de Lestrange, sin embargo, era algo diferente. Entonces sintió un calor acojedor envolver su cuerpo y protegerla de la fría noche. Recordó el ruido de una puerta destruida, sólo para ser seguida por el grito de una mujer. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Se despertó por la comodidad de una cama caliente. El dolor que era su única constante desde que fue capturada había disminuido considerablemente. Una gran pantera la miraba pacíficamente desde un lado de la cama. Su ronroneo constante le produjo un efecto calmante, tranquilizándola. Supo instintivamente que era un protector. Él era su protector. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido verdaderamente segura.

No quería irse cuando Lupin vino a llevarla a casa. La única cosa buena que salió de que Lupin llegara fue que él estaba muy atento a Tonks. Supuso que el casi perderla lo ayudo a quitarse la cabeza del culo y Tonks, por supuesto, estaba en el cielo. Ginny, no tanto. Aunque su familia era genial, la sobreprotegian un poquito demasiado. Las noches fueron las peores, las pesadillas eran incluso peor que después de la Cámara de los Secretos. Se puso tan mal que ella dejó de dormir con todos juntos. Se alejó de su familia. ¿Cómo podía decirles? ¿Cómo podrían siquiera entenderlo verdaderamente?

Afortunadamente, Tonks vino a verla. Ella entendió el problema y logró que Ginny se abriera, ella misma estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, pero Tonks, ahora, tenía a alguien compartiendo su cama para consolarla. Merlín, ella extrañaba a Sombra, Ginny le dijo que siempre la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Al día siguiente, Tonks le dio una pantera de peluche que ronroneaba, incluso sonaba como su ronroneo. Ella durmió profundamente esa noche, con sueños de correr a través de un campo al lado de su Caballero Oscuro en Piel de Mi, ellos se detuvieron en un charco de agua, y cuando se agachó para tomar una copa, un Jaguar Tempestad la estaba mirando. Su piel era como el mercurio, y sus ojos marrones tenían un diseño de explosión de estrellas que pulsaba con electricidad.

Por suerte, la profesora Mc Gonagall vino a ponerla al día de todo lo que perdió al final del año. En verdad, Minerva nunca pudo perdonarse por lo que le sucedió a Ginny en su primer año. Sucedió bajo sus narices, como ella decía a menudo. Al regresar a Hogwarts para su segundo año, Minerva hizo a Ginny su ayudante. A menudo la llamaba para que la ayudara a calificar exámenes. Era gracioso que esto sucediera a menudo cuando Neville estaba siendo más creído que de costumbre. Con los años, ella ayudó a Ginny con hechizos que estaban más allá de su edad. Minerva dejaría convenientemente un libro de la sección restringida abierta sobre su escritorio y daría excusa para salir de su oficina.

Ginny le contó sobre el sueño y Minerva la escuchó con alegría, la mujer se rió como una chica de la escuela. Le dijo a Ginny que no era un sueño, sino una visión de su forma Animaga, le dijo a Ginny que un Jaguar Tempestad era una Criatura Mágica que no se ha visto en más de un siglo.

Una idea se formó en su cabeza ese día, una qué tal vez la sacara de esa vida a la que había sido obligada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en su Animago. La profesora McGonagall la ayudaría a lograr ese objetivo durante el siguiente año, pero lo que su sabia Profesora no le dijo, era que pasaría por unos _Malditos Ciclos de Calor_. No, supuso que había olvidado esa pequeña conversación.

Recordó cómo Harry ronroneaba en su oído y el efecto que tenía en ella, si Harry reaccionaba de la manera que ella, añadiendo sus propios impulsos primitivos, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, sólo significaba una cosa: era un Animago también, y probablemente uno que fuera un felino grande, como el suyo. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en su epifanía, el coche se detuvo frente a su nueva bóveda.

Ginny bajó del coche y miró las enormes puertas. Estaban cubiertas con telarañas, debido a la falta de uso. Un giro clave después estaba en medio de lo primero que podía llamar verdaderamente suyo. En el centro había una pila montañosa de oro. De su declaración bancaria, sabía que se trataba de 497. 736 galeones, 586. 2943 sickles y 83. 719 knuts. También tenía tres propiedades, un castillo en la costa al sur de Francia, una cabaña en Escocia, y una casa en Las Ballenas. Por supuesto, eso era sólo una estimación aproximada.

Dilys le había dicho que buscara algunos objetos que estaban en su bóveda. Ella especificó que Ginny debería tomar su varita, su diario, y lo más importante, su libro de hechizos personal. La varita era porque esa varita no estaba registrada para el Ministerio, la sangre de Ginny aseguraría que la elegiría como su nuevo amo. Dilys la había hecho ella misma y algo de su propia sangre estaba en el núcleo, era una tradición que se había perdido durante los doscientos años desde que caminó sobre la tierra. Incluso si era desarmada, la varita sólo funcionaría para Ella o para alguien de su línea de descendientes.

Su diario era para que Ginny pudiera conocer la mujer que era, tal vez habría algunas ideas y algunas lecciones de vida dentro de las páginas que ayudarían a Ginny. Su libro de hechizos personal contenía hechizos familiares, así como hechizos y encantos que aprendió a lo largo de su vida, y algunos que ella misma creó. Ginny estaba segura de que cualquier curandero de St. Mungo pagaría cualquier cantidad sólo para echar un vistazo.

Ginny convocó a Winky y empezaron con la tarea de encontrarlos. Veinte minutos más tarde tenía lo que buscaba, así como algunas cosas que estaba segura de que le serían útiles, entre ellas había una bolsa de pertenencias y otra bolsa de los anillos de Dilys que funcionaba como un portal hacia sus propiedades. Satisfecha por que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ella se dirigió a la planta alta. Ella tenía un Contrato Mágico que conseguir y cierto Señor Noble tenía algunas preguntas que contestar.

Ginny irrumpió en la Oficina de Contratos Mágicos con la intención de patear el culo de un burócrata hasta sacarlo del Callejón Diagon. Se detuvo en frío cuando sintió residuos de magia muy característicos en la habitación. Se había salvado de ser la rata laboratorio de suficientes experimentos de Fred y George como para conocer las señales.

La habitación estaba vacía, con la excepción de un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio. La preocupación y el arrepentimiento estaban escritos en su rostro. Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos entraran en acción. Se habían agudizado en los últimos meses, a medida que se acercaba cada vez más a una transformación completa. Recogió el olor de Harry casi inmediatamente, pero tenía un buen tiempo ya , pero había otro fuerza de este la llevó a creer que su propietario todavía estaba en la habitación.

"¡Puedo olerte, sal y enfréntate!" Ginny ordenó a una habitación casi vacía.

"Tu sentido del olfato es asombroso, humano." Le dijo un duende, sonando enfadada. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Ginny fue que este era un pie más grande que la mayoría de los duendes. En lugar de un traje de negocios, tenía una armadura de batalla completa, hasta su cabeza estaba cubierta. Si no fuera por la voz, nunca habría sospechado que fuera una mujer. Pensando en ello, estaba segura de que nunca antes había visto ni siquiera una foto de una duende.

"¿Eres una Duende?"

"Soy un Guardián de Gringotts, que resulta ser femenino, humano. ¿O cómo crees que somos capaces de reproducirnos?" Ella se enderezó mientras pasaba junto a Ginny y tomó una posición detrás de Malcolm. El hombre gimoteó y miró hacia su escritorio, sin atreverse a encontrarse con ninguno de sus ojos.

"No quería faltarle el respeto, lo que pasa es que nunca antes había visto a una de ustedes".

"Esa es nuestra elección, no la suya. Somos conscientes de cómo ven ustedes a cualquier especie que se atreva a ser ...diferente ." Ginny se estremeció ante su tono agudo, pero supuso que tenía sus razones.

"No todos somos así." Ginny dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con la mano extendida. "Mi nombre es Ginerva Molly Weasley, pero mis amigos me llaman Ginny." El Guardián de Gringotts miró su mano extendida como si fuera un objeto extraño, sólo cuando llegó a la conclusión de que la joven bruja no representaba ninguna amenaza, se quitó el guante y le estrechó la mano.

"Hesta Nala Silverback". Tomó la mano de Ginny y la sacudió con fuerza. Su agarre era mucho más fuerte del necesario. Cuando Ginny no quitó su sonrisa ni mostró ningún signo exterior de angustia, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Ginny tenía la sensación de que acababa de pasar una prueba. "Me disculpo si fui ruda con usted, Srta. Weasley, he tratado con demasiados tipos del Ministerio, y parece que me he convertido en lo que menosprecio, te he juzgado mal, lo siento por eso".

"Por favor, llámame Ginny, y confía en mí, sé muy bien que tratar con el Ministerio puede ponerte de mal humor."

"No tienes ni idea, y por favor llámame Hesta, ¿has visto a un burócrata mojado?" Las dos mujeres compartieron una carcajada antes de que la cara de la Duende se volviera seria. Entonces Ginny se dió cuenta de que la mujer no estaba bromeando sobre hacer que el hombre meara sus pantalones.

* * *

Los mortífagos se habían filtrado lentamente en Gringotts, bajo el disfraz de que estaban allí para visitar sus bóvedas. Con los elfos domésticos como pantalla, los que tenían más propiedades vaciaron todas sus bóvedas. Otros tres equipos tenían trabajos distintos. El primero, que consistía en los miembros más recientes, se colocaron dentro de Gringotts para atacar a cualquiera que reclamara sus bóvedas y, lo más importante, para matar tantos Duendes como les fuera posible. El equipo de fuera estaba allí para causar el mayor pánico. Ellos consistían en un grupo de Criaturas Oscuras que habían jurado lealtad a Voldemort. El último equipo estaba liderado por Augustus Rookwood. Al antiguo Mortífago se le encomendó irrumpir en la bóveda de Slytherin y sacar todo lo que había dentro. Voldemort le dijo que debía recuperar la diadema de Ravenclaw a toda costa. Su amo no le dijo por qué era tan importante, pero él sabía que Draco Malfoy la. Había sacado de su escondite en Hogwarts el años pasado.

Una vez que las bóvedas del círculo interior fueron vaciadas y la Bóveda de Slytherin violada, la batalla comenzó. El equipo de Rookwood consistia en diez miembros que tenían un conjunto único de habilidades. Durante dos horas trabajaron diligentemente para derribar la protección que había sido colocada alrededor de la puerta. Augusto tuvo que admitir que el niño estaba dotado, tenía que aceptarlo. Se habían ocultado con éxito durante dieciséis años. Ellos habían soltado un basilisco en la Colonia de Súcubos, que Black había jurado proteger, con la esperanza de verlos. Falló miserablemente y el Señor Oscuro no estaba feliz de saber que había perdido a su preciada mascota en manos de esos malditos magos blancos.

"¡Augusto, la sala está abajo!" Uno de su equipo le informó.

"Niño estúpido, ¿creías que las protecciones me detendrían por mucho tiempo?" Rookwood se burló mientras avanzaba con la llave que le había dado Voldemort.

"¿De verdad piensas que la llave funcionará?"

"No pierdo nada intentando. ¿Tal vez él estaba muy ocupado y sólo fue capaz de poner una protección?" Rookwood insertó la llave y la giró. Fue arrojado al otro lado del pasillo por el gran voltaje de electricidad que corría por su cuerpo. El sanador que había sido asignado a su equipo corrió a su lado. Después de unos cuantos hechizos de curación, el hombre fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

"Lo tomaré como un no." Uno de ellos bromeó. Con un movimiento de la varita de Augusto, el hombre fue arrojado a la enorme puerta. Inmediatamente gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue electrocutado.

"Así parece." Rookwood se burló de él. Nadie intentó ayudar al hombre. Después de cinco minutos cayó al suelo, cuando el hechizo había perdido su poder, se dieron cuenta de eso, así como de que el olor de la carne carbonizada era bastante repugnante. Un giro de la llave,más tarde, y las numerosas cerraduras de la puerta se abrieron.

"El crío es bueno, pero yo soy mejor." Dijo con desprecio mientras entraba a la bóveda de su amo.

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _Buena suerte hoy, sé que estarás brillante. La enseñanza es tu verdadera vocación. Es una lástima que no hayas podido ejercerla hasta ahora. Sé que estar en Hogwarts podría traer algunos viejos recuerdos, Tú y Jimmy construyeron tantos allí. Eres una bruja fuerte, confiada y dotada, y mucho más valiente que yo. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Me refiero a que acaricies los buenos recuerdos, y tires el resto. Echo de menos nuestras largas conversaciones, y espero la Navidad en la mansión Potter. Tenemos tanto que ponernos al día._

 _Ahora, debo preguntarte algo. No pregunto esto como amigo, sino como madre. Tienes una manera de ver a través de todas las máscaras que usamos, y revelar a la verdadera persona que llevamos dentro. Lo sé porque tú viste a través de mí. Me ayudaste a encontrar mi verdadero yo y estoy rezando para que hagas eso mismo por mi hijo._

 _Ya sé en qué se ha convertido. Eso fue obra de Lucius, pero ahora está escondido en Azkaban. Puede que no sea demasiado tarde para Draco. Una vez fue un buen chico, todavía está ahí, lo sé. Te lo suplico, Lily. Tráeme de vuelta a mi hijo. Por favor._

 _Hermanas por siempre,_

 _Cissy_

Narcisa acababa de terminar su carta a Lily cuando Harry se acercó a su escritorio. Sólo la conocía desde hacía un año, pero él la quería mucho. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas y su rostro tenía el aspecto de una madre preocupada. La misma mirada que hizo tener a su propia mamá más veces de las que quería admitir. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de animo. Así que se dejó caer de culo sobre su escritorio, haciéndola saltar.

"Ya sabes, tienes un culo demasiado bueno como para estar llorando tan temprano en la mañana." Harry bromeó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Narcissa reconoció el juego. Lo había visto jugar con su sobrina cada vez que se encontraban. Ella y Lily se reirían durante horas de sus payasadas. Decidió seguirle el juego y se inclinó.

"¿Y cuándo ha estado mirando mi culo jovencito?"

"La pregunta no es cuando he estado, sino cuando no he estado?" -preguntó Harry con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Y qué diría tu madre si supiera que me has estado mirando el culo? "-preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa.

"Ella diría que tengo excelente gusto." Harry dijo inclinándose más.

"Parece que quieres agarrar con una bruja vieja, ¿verdad?" Narcisa cerrando la brecha entre ellos.

"Ella no se pondría a ello" Harry estaba nariz contra nariz con ella.

"Sólo existe un problema con eso muchachote." Ella tironeó juguetonamente su oreja mientras tiraba la carnada para que él la mordiera.

"¿Cual es?" Preguntó Harry mientras mordisqueaba su cebo.

"Yo solía cambiarte los pañales." Narcisa bromeó mientras empujaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba segura de que acababa de ganar.

"Algunas cosas han cambiado desde entonces y, además, eso le trae un nivel más travieso." Harry meneó sus cejas hacia ella en victoria. Le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas que ahora mostraban un matiz rosado. "Yo gano."

"Tu madre tiene razón, eres incorregible."

"Es difícil creer que él era tímido, ¿no?" Remus interrumpió desde la puerta. -"¿No deberías estar en la escuela o algo así?"

"Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer que no puedo."

"Es culpa de tu mujer que él sea así, ¿lo sabes?"

"No me lo recuerdes, bueno, cachorro, ¿qué te trae aquí?"

"¿Qué? ¿Pervertir a la tía Cissy no es razón suficiente para ti?" Dijo Harry mientras le daba un guiño.

"Eso es todo, fuera de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer". Ella lo sacó de su escritorio y entró en la oficina de Lupin. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Dobby" Con un estallido, su más fiel elfo doméstico, apareció a su lado. Ella le acarició la cabeza amistosamente.

"Sí, señora Narcissa, ¿cómo le puede servir Dobby?"

"Lleva esta carta a Lily Potter en Hogwarts, por favor."

"Por supuesto, mi señora." Y con otro pop se fue.

Dentro de la oficina de Lupin el aire tomó un giro más serio.

"¿Qué ocurre, cachorro?"

"¿El viejo decrépito todavía cree que estás bajo su control?"

"Sí. Cuando regresé a Inglaterra después de que se descubriera el Diario de Riddle, me confió sobre los Horrocruxes y me pagó para que los cazara, y tengo que decir que su información era mucho mejor que la mía."

"¿Y qué queda por destruir?"

"Bueno, como sabes, Longbottom destruyó el diario, Orión se encargó del medallón, Riddle usó el anillo para recuperarse, y yo mismo acabé con esa maldita serpiente, lo que deja a la Copa de Hufflepuff, la Diadema de Ravenclaw y, tristemente, al propio Longbottom."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees que Dumbledore ha sabido que es uno de ellos?"

"Seguramente desde el inicio, pero él no sabe que nosotros lo dijo que estaba segura de que Bellatrix tenía la copa en la bóveda de Lestrange y sabemos dónde está Neville, lo que deja la diadema. En la bóveda de Slytherin?

"Lo pondría ahi si fuera él, si ellos lo confirman, actuarán pronto, fue una de las razones por las que dejé escapar que tenía la llave de la cámara de Slytherin. Con un poco de suerte, ellos irán de frente a ella". Harry terminó con una sonrisa casi malvada. Remus se alegró de que estuviera de su lado. Era mucho más tortuoso que todos los Merodeadores juntos.

"Cambiando de tema, acabo de reclutar a dos nuevos Merodeadores, que eran antiguos estudiantes míos, y confía en mí cuando digo que son verdaderos Merodeadores, son unos inventores brillantes, sólo echa un vistazo a algunos de los productos que han estado suministrando a la Orden." Remus le dio a Harry tres largos rollos de pergamino. Mientras examinaba los artículos a la venta, sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso.

"Por favor, dime que has hecho un pedido."

"Cómo nunca. Y a diferencia de Dumbledore, si les pagaremos."

"Estos chicos tienen nombres, o vas a seguir llamándolos _ellos_ ?"

"Fred y George Weasley."

* * *

Ginny observó cómo Hesta tiraba de Malcolm Douglas. Lo que le fueran a hacer al hombre, era demasiado indulgente a su parecer. Ayudó a Dumbledore y Neville a controlar todos los aspectos de su vida durante los últimos años. Estaba ansiosa por recibir su tan esperada venganza. Ella miró a Hesta y le dio las _Gracias_ . Su nueva amiga duende inclinó la cabeza con respeto y luego señaló el sofá donde estaba su prisionero, le había hecho perder el control de su vejiga.

Con un Contrato Mágico, que no valía el pergamino en el que estaba escrito, en su mano; Ginny se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, tenía que encontrar a Harry. El tenía que darle algunas explicaciones. Ella no estaba segura si dejar de la ayude a enfrentar a Douglas o sólo borrarle la memoria, para bien. Incluso si a veces el era un idiota sobreprotector.

"Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí, George."

"Una hermanita fuera de la escuela."

"No sé si ..."

"Estar en shock o ..."

"Sentirme orgulloso de que la hayamos ..."

"Pillado en el acto."

Ginny se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a sus hermanos. Podía ver que, una vez más, habían logrado evitar un corte de pelo de su madre, era realmente inútil, tarde o temprano tendrían que comer y nadie cocinaba como su mamá. Entonces ella los tendría justo donde ella los quería.

"¿Qué tiene ahí ..." comenzó Fred.

"¿Lo más pequeña de los Weasley?" George terminó la pregunta de su hermano mientras iba a coger el pergamino que su hermana menor tenía en su mano. Ginny lo sacó de su alcance, antes de golpearlos en la cabeza con él.

"Nada que les importe, ¿quieren decirme por qué no están trabajando?"

"Sabes que en verdad ..."

"Te pareces mucho a mamá cuando ..."

"Pones tus manos ..."

"Así en tus caderas." Ambos se agacharon, evadiendo por poco la maldición que iba directo a sus cabezas, antes de levantar sus manos en derrota. "¡Nos rendimos!" Ambos dijeron al unísono. Ginny los señaló con su varita en advertencia.

"Vuelvan a molestarme y sabrán qué hechizo iba a usar"

"Todos aclaman a Ginny ..." Dijeron juntos.

"La más fuerte ..." agregó Fred.

"Grandiosa ..." George lo siguió.

"Y la Weasley mas valiente de todos" Terminaron juntos, mientras se arrodillaban a sus pies, ella les dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, mis sirvientes conocen su lugar." Ginny se burló de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sólo pudo sostener el ceño durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Ella se lanzó sobre sus hermanos y los atrajo hacia ella un fuerte abrazo. George aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar quitarle el pergamino pero ,una vez más, Ginny lo sacó fuera de su alcance y luego le golpeó en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de hacerle un maleficio cuando sintió que algo malo estaba a por de suceder.

"¿Huelen algo raro?" Ginny preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente de su malestar.

"Nos reunimos de nuevo, Srta. Weasley, me atrevería a decir que mi Señor estará muy contento cuando te entregue a él".

Tres varitas apuntaron a la cabeza del Mortífago. Su rostro podia estar escondido bajo un encantamiento de glamour, pero cualquiera de los tres reconocerían esa voz en cualquier parte. Ginny fue la primera en controlar su voz.

"¿Cuándo saliste de Azkaban, Malfoy?"

"Bueno, ya no lo necesito más." Dijo Lucius mientras movía su varita y revelaba su verdadero rostro. Azkaban no había sido amable con él, había perdido su buena pinta y ahora llevaba una horrible cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. -"Ah, mucho mejor ... Como decía , ganaré mucho favor a mi Maestro cuando te ponga a sus pies ... Ahora ven con tranquilidad y prometo que tus hermanos tendrán una muerte sin dolor." Lucius se burló de ella mientras más mortífagos los rodeaban. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella no iba a entregar sus hermanos a esos bastardos, y , definitivamente, estaba decidida a no rendirse ante ellos.

"Te diré lo mismo que le dije a la perra de Lestrange." Ginny le dijo con una voz demasiado dulce. "¡MUERETE , HUEVÓN!" Ella gritó mientras le enviaba su más poderoso hechizo Moco-Murcielago. Malfoy puso a un novato en frente para evitar la maldición. Cuando los gritos del hombre llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, los mortífagos retiraron sus varitas y formaron un círculo protector para defenderse, esa era la distracción que los gemelos necesitaban. Fred lanzó un polvo de oscuridad instantánea alrededor de los Mortifagos, mientras George lanzó tres detonadores de carnada en diferentes direcciones. Con sus hermanos flanqueandola, Ginny lideró el camino mientraa el trío Weasleys avanzaba a prisa.

Las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, mientras se alejaban más y más los mortífagos iban saliendo de la trampa. Fred abrió la puerta de un despacho vacío y los tres se agacharon antes de que George lanzara un encantamiento de bloqueo en la puerta.

"Soy una basura con esos, necesitamos a Bill, porque eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo".

"Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí."

"¡O pediremos ayuda, idiotas!"Ginny agitó su varita y pensó en una cocina y el mejor agarre que había tenido.

"Expecto Patronum!" Un Patronus completamente formado salió de su varita. -"Los mortífagos nos han acorralado, todos han tomado Gringotts ... ¡Trae ese culo sexy aquí ahora mismo!" Y con eso su patronus corrió a través de la pared hacia su objetivo.

"Uno, ¿a quién acabas de llamar?

"Dos, ¿cómo sabes ..."

"...que tiene un culo sexy?

"Y tres, ¿cuándo ..."

"...cambiaste tu patronus?"

"Las cosas cambian", fue la única respuesta que Ginny les dio.

Esperaba que llegara a tiempo, ya que enserio quería vivir lo suficiente como para volver a besarlo una vez más.

* * *

 **N/T: Y para celebrar el fin del 2017...Espero que les haya gustado :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla**

* * *

Augustus Rookwood sabía dónde estaba la diadema. No se molestó en mirar la gran cantidad de objetos que se guardaban en la bóveda de su amo. El resto de su equipo, asombrados, estaban haciéndolo por él. _Idiotas_. Durante ese año Voldemort había adquirido una considerable colección de artefactos oscuros. Sus viajes lo habían llevado por todo el mundo y eso lo demostró.

El impulso de guardarse algunos de ellos era casi demasiado tentador como para resistirse, pero sabía que era mejor que eso. Su Maestro mataría lentamente a cualquiera que le robara. Había visto al hombre en acción muchas veces como para ser tan tonto. Si alguno de su equipo era lo suficientemente idiota como para intentar ... bueno, sería interesante ver cuánto tiempo duraría. El perdón no es una palabra que esté en el vocabulario de su Maestro.

Por esa razón, marchó al escondite de la posesión más preciada de su Señor, ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba, se negaba a distraerse con algo que haría que lo ejecuten dolorosamente. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber visto a los dos elfos domésticos que los observaban. Uno de ellos estaba vestido con un traje elegante y la otra con un majestuoso vestido, ambos llevaban la cresta de la Casa de Potter en sus ropas.

Duncan y su compañera de vida, Vonda, miraban silenciosamente cómo los lamebotas, como al Maestro Harry le gustaba llamarlos, revisaban la bóveda. Reprimieron su ira contra esa escoria de ladrones, ya que era un mal necesario, el Maestro Harry había sido muy claro en lo que se suponía que debían hacer.

Vonda deslizó lentamente su mano sobre la de su compañero, sonríendo ligeramente; siempre le producía un escalofrío cuando le tocaba. El ceño de Duncan se ablandó un poco cuando lo hizo, aunque sus ojos nunca abandonaron su objetivo.

Durante cinco generaciones había sido el elfo personal del Señor Potter, como Vonda había sido la de la Señora Potter. Habían sido entrenados de manera diferente que los otros elfos domésticos, ellos fueron debidamente educados en todos los aspectos de la Sociedad Mágica, y la entendían mejor que muchos de los del Wizengamot.

La mayoría de los brujos y brujas aristócratas, como si fuera una regla, casi ni los registraban, a menos que los necesitaran para algo. Lord Alexander Potter ,a menudo, usó esto a su favor y adquirió la mayor parte de su riqueza a través de esta práctica. Muchos secretos salieron de sus tumbas gracias al buen vino y a las bocasueltas de los aristócratas que deberían haber sido más conscientes de quiénes trabajaban para ellos. Duncan estaba muy contento cuando el Maestro Charles les prohibió continuar con la práctica, encontraba todo el asunto terriblemente insensible.

"Has mantenido caliente mi cama durante más de un siglo, mi amor." La voz de Vonda era suave pero inquebrantable. Duncan le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano para mostrarle que la había oído. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría en cualquier momento y él la dejaría seguir.

"En ese tiempo te he visto servir y vigilar durante cinco generaciones de la casa he visto sonreírles cuando nacieron, preocuparte por las elecciones que hicieron, estabilizarlos mientras se preparaban para unirse a sus compañeras de vida, y yo Te he visto llorar sobre sus tumbas, así que dime por qué sientes que en este momento debes morir por ellos?"

"El Maestro Harry no me pidió esto, esta es mi elección, él no sabe nada de esto, ni lo hará".

"Él no aprobaría esto."

"Lo sé, mi amor, pero estos bastardos le quitaron la vida al Maestro Charles y al Maestro James el honor de compartir una cálida cama junto con su compañera y de ver crecer a su hijo ... Durante dieciséis años hemos oído a su retrato llorar por esas pérdidas." Vonda inclinó la cabeza avergonzada. Se había acostumbrado al sonido. Ella simplemente lo empujó al fondo de su mente, como si fuera un crujido en una tabla de piso suelto, pero para su compañero eran como dagas en el corazón. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas noches Duncan se había quedado sin dormir para sentarse y hablar con la pintura de James Potter. Nunca preguntó de qué hablaban. Era privado y ella nunca se burlaría al respecto.

"No es mi intención eludir mi deber de mantener caliente la cama de mi compañera vida. Por favor, entiende que esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Esto es tanto por el Maestro Harry como por el Maestro James".

"No soy idiota Duncan, esto es para ti también, te conozco mejor de lo que tu te conoces mi amor, solo prométeme ... que volverás a mí".

"Has tenido posesión de mi corazón durante más de un siglo, ¿cómo no voy a volver?"

"Buena respuesta."

Rookwood había encontrado la diadema justo donde Voldemort había dicho que estaría. Estaba convenientemente escondido en un viejo reloj, sabía que mataría a cualquiera que la tocara. Lanzó un encanto de invocación sin palabras, esperando que las puertas se abrieran y la diadema volara a sus manos, sin embargo, nada sucedió. Una vez más hizo el hechizo y nuevamente fue inútil. La frustración empezaba a aparecer cuando vio un traje de armadura cerca.

"¡Hey tú! ¡Abre esa puerta!" Él le ordenó a la armadura después de haber lanzado un hechizo para hacer que cumpliera su orden. _Como si nada_ . Después de eso, Augusto realizó un hechizo sencillo para asegurarse de que la magia funcionaba en la habitación. No fuera que su amo decidiera probarlo, o el mocoso de Potter haya dejado otro sucio truco.

Esta vez funcionó. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros mortífagos miraban a su alrededor preocupados, algo no estaba bien en esa bóveda. Lo sintió en el estómago y los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello inesperadamente se pusieron en punta. Inmediatamente deseó que le hubieran pedido que fuera a buscar el cuerpo de James Potter en vez de esta diadema.

Duncan llevó un dedo a su sien y retiró el recuerdo de lo que acababa de presenciar. La memoria plateada le colgaba de la punta de su dedo. Sacó un pequeño vial del aire y depositó el líquido plateado en él.

"Llévale esto a la Señora Potter." Duncan dijo mientras entregaba el frasco a su compañera. Sus manos temblaban cuando la tomó, ella sabía que esta podría ser la última vez que posiblemente tocaría a su pareja.

"Recuerda lo que dije, mi amor." Escapó de los labios de Vonda antes de que Duncan los reclamara. Nunca vio la lágrima por su mejilla antes de que ella se alejara. Duncan se endureció y se enfrentó al enemigo de su amo. Con un chasquido de los dedos del elfo doméstico la ilusión en la bóveda desapareció para deleitarse con una bóveda vacía, con las paredes reflejadas.

* * *

Lily acababa de leer la carta que Dobby le había entregado. Estaba en clases por lo que se refugió en su oficina en lugar de ir a la sala del profesores. Ella le dijo a Dobby que ,en el futuro, para entregar cualquier mensaje de su señora, que vaya directamente a su oficina. Sorprendió a algunos de los primeros años cuando apareció en la nada. Sin embargo, esto le dio una oportunidad perfecta para presentar a los estudiantes a un elfo doméstico, y para enfatizar que deben ser tratados con respeto y amabilidad.

Ella y el resto de los Merodeadores habían encontrado que los elfos domésticos eran un medio más rápido y más confiable para enviar mensajes entre sí. Sin embargo, no habría sido bueno si Dobby hubiera aparecido durante su clase de séptimo año, la que comenzaría en 5 minutos y Draco estaría allí. No estaba segura si reconocería a Dobby, pero no quería arriesgarse. Ella y Narcissa habían mantenido su amistad en secreto durante tanto tiempo, que pondría a Cissy en un peligro innecesario si se descubriera ahora.

Le guste o no, Draco estaba en el equipo de su enemigo en este momento. Pensó en la petición de su amiga, no estaba segura de si podía hacerlo. Su nacimiento muggle sería una desventaja enorme. Recordó cómo Harry y Draco jugaban juntos cuando Narcisa podía visitarla. Era un niño tan dulce en aquel entonces, antes de que Lucius le lavara el cerebro. Todo lo que había oído hablar de él, la llevó a creer que era una causa perdida, sin embargo, lo intentaría.

Lily estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Vonda entrar en su oficina. No fue hasta que sintió su suave mano en su antebrazo que Lily levantó la vista. Su elfa personal de la casa sostenía un pequeño frasco con un líquido plateado, Vonda le dio el vial a su Señora.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó Lily mientras registraba lo que probablemente estaba en el frasco. Fue entonces cuando vio que las mejillas de Vonda estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

"¿Que pasó?" Cuando el elfo doméstico no respondió de inmediato, Lily supo que Duncan debía haber ordenado su silencio.

"Como tu Señora, por este medio te ordeno que me diga qué tienes o qué está a punto de suceder." Vonda fue entrenada para controlar sus emociones frente a los humanos y así lo había hecho durante más de un siglo. Hoy, esa tradición se rompió. Sólo pudo sacar una señora de agradecimiento, antes de que Vonda se echara a llorar y se arrojara a su ama. Lily acunó a Vonda en sus brazos mientras el elfo de la casa lloraba en su pecho. Ella le contó a Lily todo lo que Duncan planeaba hacer.

* * *

"Cachorro, porqué esa mirada?" Lupin preguntó calmado.

"¿Qué mirada Lunático? Harry lo interrogó con una mirada que él pensó que no tenía expresión.

"La misma mirada que ponía tu padre cuando tenía un problema, así que suéltalo ya." Remus le pidió a Harry. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Harry explotara.

"Bien, sabes que es realmente molesto que puedas ver a través de mi mejor cara de póquer, ¿cómo lo haces? Mamá, Canuto, incluso puedo con la tía Nympy la mayoría del tiempo, pero tú solo pasas de frente."

"Conozco a tu padre desde que pudimos orinar nuestros nombres en la nieve y te guste o no, tienes todos sus manías ... En cuanto a tu madre, digamos que te conoce mucho más de lo que sabes."

"¡OH MIERDA! ¿Cuánto sabe ella?"

"Eso es algo que tienen que hablar ustedes dos"

"No, gracias, todavía no he superado la charla que acabamos de tener". Dijo Harry mientras usaba sus dedos para dar énfasis a la palabra La Charla .

"Quizá debería haberte dado _La Charla_ antes de que mi primo te llevara a una colonia de Súcubos para sembrar tu semilla." Narcissa bromeó mientras entraba con una bandeja de té para ellos.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que fuimos allí como locos arrechos? Hola ... un Basilisco de ochenta pies estaba suelto y nos llamaron para pedir ayuda, o ya todo el mundo se olvidó de eso. Si mal no recuerdo, incluso salvé a uno de sus hijos de convertirse en desayuno." Dijo Harry en su defensa. Era realmente irritante que todo el mundo pensara que estuvo allí para follar sin control.

"Por lo que he oído, su madre estaba muy agradecida, así como sus dos hermanas, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántas veces te dieron las gracias?" -preguntó Narcissa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. El rostro de Harry palideció instantáneamente.

"¿Sabes de eso?" Ella asintió. Eso significaba que si lo supiera, su madre probablemente fue la que le dijo. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a su madre a los ojos otra vez?

"Como le dije cachorro, Lily te conoce mucho."

"Ella habló con la madre de la niña, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ti por lo que hiciste por ellos y muy enojada de que te pusieras tan cerca de la muerte para hacerlo. En cuanto al resto ... no es mi lugar decírtelo ". Narcissa agregó mientras ponía una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, antes de m salir de la oficina. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba muy agradecido de no haber tomado el desayuno porque habría terminado en toda la nueva oficina de Remus.

"¿Qué te parece si me cuentas qué te molesta cachorro?" Lunático preguntó en un intento de cambiar el sensible tema. La gratitud en la cara de Harry era abrumadora.

"He tenido una conversación muy interesante con Madame Bones hoy."

"Ya veo."

"¿Estabas allí la noche en que Longbottom fue al Departamento de Misterios?"

"Sí, lo estaba." Dijo Remus muy cautelosamente. Harry parecía un perro con un hueso. Lily y su esposa lo hicieron jurar que no le diría a Harry que Ginny Weasley era a la que él y Nymphadora rescataron. Sin embargo, las razones para mantenerlo en secreto ya no existían, y sentía que Harry tenía todo el derecho de saberlo. Pero había dado su palabra, por lo que estaba obligado a guardar el secreto.

"¿Esa perra Lestrange se llevó a Ginny Weasley presa esa noche?" Harry sabía que el lobo en la mente de Lunático hacía imposible ser Obliviado.

"No puedo responder a esa pregunta cachorro" Remus dijo con pesar, mientras cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza. Odiaba estar en esa posición.

"Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa colosal. Sabía que si se equivocaba, Lunático simplemente habría dicho que no.

Un gran patronus blanco plateado se precipitó hacia la oficina y se detuvo frente a Harry. Todas las dudas en su mente fueron aplacadas mientras miraba una copia perfecta de su forma animago que estaba delante de él. Le sorprendió la cantidad de alegría que sentía en ese momento. ¡La encontré! Sólo para sentir como una daga de sumergía en su corazón cuando oyó la voz de Ginny darle el mensaje.

"LLAMA A TODOS LOS MERODEADORES DISPONIBLES A GRINGOTTS!" -gritó Harry mientras se ponía en pie y activaba su anillo con la Cresta Potter que también servía como un traslador

"¡Espera cachorro, no sabemos la situación todavía!" Pero era demasiado tarde, Harry ya se había ido.

* * *

Ginny sabía que no tenía tiempo para esperar a que Harry llegara . Podía oír a los mortífagos al otro lado de la puerta y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que rompieran el hechizo que George lanzó.

Tonks le había dicho a menudo que en situaciones de combate que siempre debes pelear con sus puntos fuertes. Le había enseñado a Ginny lucha mano a mano, así como algunos hechizos malvados que no consumían demasiada magia. Ella tenía la sensación de que estaba forzando mucho a su núcleo mágico hoy. Ella no quería quedarse sin poder en el momento equivocado.

Fred y George la miraban como si esperaran una respuesta a sus preguntas. Tendrían que esperar por ahora, porque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Necesitaban un plan y lo necesitaban rápidamente. También necesitaban que uno de ellos tomara el mando, y ya que sus hermanos no lo iban a hacer, era cosa suya.

"Vacien sus bolsillos chicos, necesito ver con qué podemos trabajar." Ginny dijo con voz de mando, todas las historias que Tonks le había contado le dieron una idea.

"Oye, ¿quién te puso ..."

"...a cargo?"

"Ustedes dos lo hicieron cuando se quedaron ahí parados con sus caritas en el trasero, no tenemos tiempo para un concurso de quién orina más lejos. Confíen en mí chicos o no les gustará sufrir las consecuencias." Ginny terminó su discurso con su varita apuntando a sus cabezas, y ambos tragaron fuerte. Ginny tomó eso como un respaldo a su liderazgo. Después de ese tonto discurso de convencimiento se concentró en lo que tenían que hacer.

"Bueno ... ahora vacíen sus bolsillos y veamos con qué podemos trabajar". Fue entonces cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la túnica de Harry. Sabía por experiencia personal que estaba hecha de piel de Basilisco, por lo que estaba bastante segura de que repelería la mayoría de las maldiciones, tampoco es que quiera probar pronto esa teoría. Harry había estado lleno de sorpresas hoy y esperaba que su túnica estuviera llena de ella

s también. Metió su mano en los bolsillos laterales y los encontró vacíos. Dejó escapar un gruñido decepcionado, luego recordó cómo había hecho desaparecer la motocicleta en el forro interior de su capa la noche anterior.

Ella tocó el forro interior y era helado y ondulado como agua. Ella silenciosamente deseó algo bueno para defenderse, mientras hundía su mano en lo desconocido. Fred y George detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo mientras observaban el brazo de Ginny y luego a la mitad de su brazo desaparecer en el forro de la capa. La túnica parecía como si nunca la hubieran tocado. George incluso tocó el lado opuesto de la capa para estar seguro.

"Asombroso" Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Para Ginny fue una extraña sensación por decir lo menos. Hacía mucho frío cuando la tocó por primera vez, pero ahora sólo tenía un poco de frío. Su brazo tenía una sensación de hormigueo, ya que todos los pelos de su antebrazo estaban parados. Al principio pensó que nada iba a suceder y luego sintió algo frío, redondo y metálico en la mano. Ella sacó su mano para ver una bola de plata con un botón rojo en él y un rayo grabado en un lado.

"¿Qué demonios ..."

"...es eso?"

"Granada de electro-shock"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó George

"¿Eso es lo de menos ... sólo lo sé. Que mas tienes?"

La cuenta total fue de 7 bolsas de polvo instantáneo de oscuridad, 5 detonadores de señuelo, 2 bombas de pantano portátiles y una variada caja de maravillas encogidas, como dijo George.

"¿Ese pantano cubrirá toda la habitación?" Preguntó Ginny cuando un plan empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Fred mostró sus pulgares en afirmación. Ginny les dijo que movieran unos escritorios a las paredes más lejanas y que se subieran en ellos. Mientras hacían eso, los sonidos de hechizos que golpeaban la puerta se hacían más fuertes, se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Tan pronto como estuvieron a salvo en los escritorios, Ginny lanzó un encanto de camaleón( Hechizo Desilucionador) a sus hermanos y por último a ella misma. Las mandíbulas de Fred y George cayeron mientras su piel y su ropa cambiaban de color para asemejarse al de su alrededor. Su pequeña hermana estaba demostrando ser un muy pro.

"Antes de que me lo pregunten, no les enseñaré el hechizo, no necesito que los dos acampen en el vestuario de las Arpías ... Fred saca el pantano portátil tan pronto lleguen a la habitación." Ginny no podía verlos, pero estaba segura de que ambos estaban haciendo pucheros.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación estaba llena de Mortífagos. En total había diez de ellos, lamentablemente Malfoy no estaba entre ellos. Cuando empezaron a buscarlos, Fred dejó caer el pantano portátil. Pronto los seguidores de Voldemort estaban hundidos hasta la rodilla en el pantano. Ginny aprovechó la distracción para dejar caer la granada de choque en el agua. Los tontos no tenían idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Diez segundos más tarde, el agua estaba cargada con una enorme cantidad de electricidad. Normalmente solo uno o dos habrían sido golpeados con la explosión, pero gracias al agua todos estaban atrapados en ella. Diez Mortifagos gritaron mientras eran cocinados vivos. Si el pantano no olía lo suficientemente mal antes, el hedor de la carne demasiado cocida era diez veces peor.

Ginny sacó el encanto camaleón de sus hermanos y de ella misma. Luego transfiguró una silla cercana en una escoba y se alejó de la habitación. No había forma de que se arriesgara si el agua estaba cargada de electricidad.

"Fred viejo, alguien se ha convertido en toda una bruja" Dijo George mientras transfiguraba su propia escoba y la montaba.

"George viejo amigo, creo que tienes razón. Gin-Gin se ha hecho mucho más interesante ahora" Fred agregó mientras montaba una escoba también. Hicieron un voto secreto para descubrir todos los secretos de su hermana pequeña.

* * *

Rookwood no estaba seguro de que era lo que más le sorprendía. El hecho de que todos los objetos en la bóveda eran una ilusión o que el lo haya creído sin cuestionar. Otra cosa que podría haber sido era el hecho de que un elegantemente vestido elfo doméstico estaba de pie frente a él. La verdad era que la pequeña cosa arrogante tenía la audacia de mirarlo a los ojos, como si él fuera su igual .

"El Señor Potter desea que le felicite por haber pasado por sus trampas, y también quiere que te agradezca por habernos conducido al Horocrux, lo cual acelerará las cosas." -dijo Duncan con una voz muy articulada y refinada-.

"¿Te atreves a hablarme, pequeño roedor?" Augustus siseó al elfo doméstico. Todo el tiempo su equipo estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña criatura. Duncan no mostró señales de que se sintiera angustiado por esto. Era ahí cuando iba a romper con el plan que su amo había decidido. El Maestro Harry nunca le dio una orden directa de seguirlo al pie de la letra, así que no vio razón alguna para no poder alterarlo un poco. Eso era lo que se decía de todos modos.

Solo se suponía que debía darles la caja sorpresa y salir. El mensaje de su amo estaba dentro y la sorpresa se encargaría del resto. Duncan sintió que era necesario un toque personal, y había esperado tanto tiempo para decir algunas cosas a esas alimañas.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, convocó una mesa pequeña. En él había un par de gafas de lectura y una taza, junto con un pedazo de pergamino.

"Si por favor se complacen en las excentricidades de mi Maestro por unos pocos segundos más, él fue muy específico en cómo él quería hacer esto". El viejo elfo de la casa mintió mientras se ponía las gafas de lectura y tomó una bebida saludable de la taza. Nadie parecía notar que el líquido era verde. Después recogió el pergamino y se aclaró la garganta. Fue entonces cuando Duncan se dirigió a los mortífagos.

"Mi maestro quería que leyera palabra por palabra ... _**Las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, tú huevón atrasado, hijos de puta, ustedes malditos engendros mataron a mi padre así que ... VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!**_ " Todos los mortífagos estaban en estado de shock que un elfo doméstico se atrevería a hablarles de esa manera. Duncan aprovechó la oportunidad para activar el regalo de Harry. La caja sorpresa reprodujo la melodía de un niño y todos parecían hipnotizados por ella. Duncan se negó a cerrar los ojos, quería ver la expresión de sus rostros cuando la muerte los reclame. A continuación, se abrió, y en lugar de un payaso apareció un ojo de basilisco. Giró en el aire flotando durante unos segundos. Su mirada mortal se reflejaba en las paredes , de modo que a ninguno de ellos se le privaría de su mortal belleza.

Augustus Rookwood miró fijamente el ojo perfectamente preservado del monstruo que habían soltado para comenzar. _Hablando de ironía_ . Fue el primero en caer. Otros tres lo vieron directamente y las paredes reflejadas se encargaron de los cinco restantes.

"Victoria impecable." Duncan dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el ojo y observaba cómo el amarillo se volvía gris. Su poder mortal había desaparecido para siempre. Era una lastima que solo fuera de uso único. Habría sido una valioso arma contra su enemigo. Sabía que su pareja estaría muy feliz de que la poción mejorada de Mandrágora, que la Señora Lily y Slughorn perfeccionaron, funcionó. Se paró sobre el cadáver de Augustus Rookwood y sonrió.

"El Maestro James envía sus saludos." Se burló mientras le daba patadas para darle un toque extra. Luego miró a los otros petrificados. Su sonrisa se había ido y sus ojos tenían más maldad de la que se pensaba que podría tener de uno de su clase. Con una ondulación de su mano, los cuerpos petrificados quedaron destrozados.

"Eso fue de parte del maestro Charles."

* * *

 **N/T: Y aqui estamos con el primer cap. de este 2018! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía,es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla**

* * *

Ginny sabía que tendrían que abandonar las escobas rápidamente. No podía imaginar cómo las primeras Brujas y Magos podían volar en escobas tan simples. Eran lentas como el pecado, y no podían maniobrar ni una mierda, además de que tomaba mucho de su magia para permanecer a pocos metros del suelo. No obstante, sirvió para su propósito. Estaban a salvo de la sala y el equipo Weasley logró destruir a diez de esos bastardos en el proceso. _Así que chúpate esa Dumbledore!_

"Gran truco Gin-Gin." George le dijo a Ginny cuando aterrizó junto a ella.

"Sí, ¿nos contarás cómo aprendiste eso?" -preguntó Fred mientras aterrizaba al otro lado de ella.

"Aprendí algunos trucos como ayudante de McGonagall, después de todo es una Maestra de Transfiguración". Ginny les dijo mientras miraba por la esquina. Después de ver que estaban a salvo, se dirigió hacia abajo con los gemelos a ambos lados de ella. Es posible que hayan estado siguiendo sus órdenes, pero eso no parecía impedirles ser protectores como los hermanos mayores que eran. Era dulce ... molesto ... pero dulce.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la entrada principal."

"Funciona para nosotros", dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

"Guarda el Polvo de Oscuridad en tus manos, no sabemos cuántos de esos bastardos hay por ahí, sería mejor evitar una pelea si pudiéramos".

"Desde cuándo Ginny Weasley ..."

"... Alguna vez huye de una pelea?"

"No deberían hacer preguntas de las que no quieren escuchar respuesta", les dijo con amargura en su voz. Al instante supo que se refería al momento en que fue secuestrada por Lestrange. Malfoy había mencionado que quería presentarla a Voldemort.

George señaló con su cabeza a Ginny y miró a Fred, quien le dio un asentimiento afirmativo. Cualquier cosa que quisieran con su hermana pequeña, Fred y George morirían antes de dejar que eso le sucediera otra vez. Los tres continuaron por el largo pasillo. Ginny estaba agradecida de que no intentaran sacarle más información. Esa era una conversación que quería evitar a toda costa.

* * *

Tonks fue uno de los primeros Aurores en llegar al Callejón Diagon. Le dijeron que arreglará los disturbios. Debido a la cantidad de patronus que se enviaron al Ministerio, era muy probable que los Mortífagos causaran algunos daños a la propiedad como demostración de su fuerza, o como respuesta a lo que su primo hizo el día anterior.

En el pasado, ella recordaba que los mortífagos generalmente desaparecían o se alejaban tan pronto como llegaban los aurores, es por esto que ella esperaba que todo terminara rápidamente. Pero cuando llegó allí sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Alguien había puesto un encantamiento anti-aparición que terminaba exactamente en la entrada principal. La gente corría desesperada a El Caldero Chorreante en hordas. Las madres aferraban sus bebés a sus pechos mientras corrían por sus vidas y algunas personas eran pisoteadas en el proceso. Por falta de una mejor palabra, todo era una histeria en masa.

Tonks sabía que no había manera de que ella y sus compañeros aurores se aparecieran en el lugar, sin embargo, esa no era la única forma de entrar. Ellos usaron una entrada secundaria en Flourish & Blott. Lo que vieron al llegar fue algo digno de una película muggle mal clasificada. Los Trolls de alcantarillas estaban saliendo de un enorme agujero en medio de la carretera, subían y bajaban por la calle atacando cualquier cosa que se moviera. Desde el cielo, las gárgolas se abalanzaban desde las azoteas para arrebatar víctimas. En los escalones de Gringotts había un gran pelotón de Orcos dispuestos a matar cualquier cosa que intentara salir o entrar en el banco. La Marca Oscura se alzaba en el cielo ennegrecido.

Actuando por instinto, Tonks envió una maldición cortante a una gárgola. Al ser golpeada, la criatura oscura dejó ir a su posible comida y se largó a un techo cercano. El niño pequeño que estaba tratando de raptar cayó de una altura de seis pies. Tonks corrió hacia él mientras uno de sus compañeros Aurores lo levitaba suavemente al suelo.

El rescate no pasó desapercibido. Un grupo de Orcos se los cobró. Estaban manejando hachas de aspecto arcano que ya estaban manchadas de sangre. Llevaban muy poca armadura, no era que necesitarán alguna, al igual que los Gigantes, su piel era muy resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos.

Un Auror con el nombre de Hodister se encontró con un camino difícil. Los combatió de frente, disparando maldición tras maldición, para luego tener muy poco efecto sobre las criaturas oscuras. Fue golpeado con un hacha y Tonks observó cómo su cuerpo fue enviado volando por el aire a diez pies de distancia. La mitad superior de él, que fue cortada de la cadera al hombro se estrelló a través de la ventana de la segunda planta de un local. Su mitad inferior aterrizó veinte pies delante de ella. El pobre niño vomitó en el acto.

"Está bien, horribles hijos de puta... vamos a bailar!" Tonks gritó mientras caminaba delante del niño.

* * *

Harry debería haber sido llevado por el traslador directamente a su bóveda, pero fue repelido por alguna fuerza invisible y depositado en medio del callejón Diagon. Sólo podría haber una explicación para que eso suceda. Gringotts estaba cerrada, y Ginny estaba encerrada allí con los malditos Mortífagos. El miedo, el pánico y una furia fría lo llenaron. Acababa de averiguar quién era y sucedía como en la mansión Lestrange de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez no era un extraño que no supiera.

Esta era la chica que estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos durante más de un año. Ella había abierto sus ojos a tanto en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Incluso cuando su madre le ordenó que se quedara en forma de pantera, comprendió todo lo que le había dicho. Hablaba durante horas y escuchaba cada palabra. A veces era ligera y graciosa, como cuando hablaba sobre su familia y las cosas que se hacían el uno al otro. Otras veces era oscura y estaba llena de dolor. Intentaba consolarla lo mejor que podía. Como una pantera, sus opciones eran algo limitadas, pero a menudo se quedaba dormida en él después de un buen grito, no es que le importara tanto. Cada día se hacía cada vez más protector con ella. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba que era en ese momento.

Pero ella era Ginny ... Ginny era ella, todo era tan confuso. Se sintió atraído por Ginny desde el primer momento en que la sorprendió mirándolo en el banquete, aún más cuando caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente sentía que la estaba traicionando, lo cual era una locura porque sólo la conocía desde hacía una semana. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que era un humano. Lo que ni siquiera importaba desde que supo que era Ginny ... Ginny era ella.

" ¡Oh, diablos, voy a terminar muerto en la torre del reloj!" _¡Deja de volar y enfócate Potter!_ _Ella está ahí adentro ... Y tú estás aquí afuera! Ahora ve a patear algunos culos de mierda y traerla de vuelta!_

Después de que Harry quitó cualquier pensamiento distractor de su cabeza con éxito, miró lo que lo separaba de Ginny. Seis o siete Trolls inmundos de alcantarillas estaban en la calle rompiendo tiendas o atacando brujas que trataban de llevar a sus hijos a salvo. Más allá de eso había unos treinta Orcos que vigilaban la entrada a Gringotts. Puesto que eran los enemigos mortales de los Duendes, estaba seguro de que estaban en Modo Patea Culos. Desde las azoteas, las gárgolas lanzaban grandes piedras contra todo lo que se movía, o bajaban para conseguir su cena. En medio de todo eso estaba Tonks. Era la única aurora que quedaba de pie, y tenía un niño pegado a su pierna mientras luchaba contra un asqueroso Orco.

"¡Duncan!" -gritó Harry. El elfo de la casa no apareció como siempre siempre lo hacía, así que gritó de nuevo. Esta vez oyó su voz en su cabeza.

 _"¿Si señor?"_

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"Estoy atrapado dentro de Gringotts Maestro. Incluso mi magia no puede romper los encantamientos que los Duendes han puesto."_

 _"¿Cuál es la situación allí?"_

 _"He desechado al insecto de ladrón y enviado el recuerdo a la Señora Lily."_

 _"Encuentra a Griphook. Necesito entrar allí. Después encuentra a Ginny, obedece sus órdenes y protejela a toda costa. Como Señor Potter, te elimino formalmente de todas las restricciones de tu magia."_

 _"Como desee, mi Señor."_

Harry estaba agradecido de haber pasado por el ritual de unión con él, o nunca habría podido contactarlo.

"¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS, QUIEREN SANGRE? PUES BIEN! SANGRE ES LO QUE VAN A TENER! RIOS DE SANGRE!" Con ese grito cargado Harry fue con todo.

* * *

Narcissa salió de la chimenea de la oficina de Lily para verla consolando a su elfina doméstica. Cuando Lily miró a los ojos de su amiga, supo que las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Narcissa estaba vestida con el uniforme de batalla de los Merodeadores. Las túnicas rojas carmesí tenían encantos de protección, así como el mismo revestimiento que la gabardina de Harry para que pudieran viajar ligeros, pero conservando un arsenal pesado de objetos útiles.

"Está empezando" -fue todo lo que Narcissa dijo, pero eso era suficiente. Con un ondulamiento de su varita, el baúl desilusionado de Lily que estaba en un rincón se abrió. Ella sacó su traje de batalla y se cambió.

"¿Dónde?"

"Callejón Diagon"

"¡Harry está allí!"

"Estaba en el despacho de Lunático, pero luego vino un patronus y le sacó la mierda al cachorro".

"Juro que ese muchacho me va a dejar el pelo gris."

"¿Y tu clase?"

"La cancelaré."

"Dumbledore esta delirante, pero no es un idiota Lily, tenemos que mantenerlo en la oscuridad mientras podamos". Narcissa dijo mientras se ponía la máscara de búho. Lily inclinó la cabeza y reconoció la sabiduría de su amiga.

"Vonda ven aquí, necesito que te hagas pasar por mí y dictes mi clase."

"Si señora."

Mientras Lily estaba recibiendo información sobre lo que estaba pasando, Remus visitó a Sirius. Pocos minutos después Kreacher, bajo el disfraz de su maestro, estaba dictando su clase. Bueno, solo fingió un calambre estomacal y logró despedir a la clase temprano. Una vez que la Señora Malfoy fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place, su comportamiento había mejorado mucho. Con la ayuda de Narcissa, él y Sirius parecían haber superado su pasado tembloroso.

* * *

"La Marca Oscura fue vista sobre el Callejón de Diagon Señora Bones!" La asistente de Amelia gritó mientras entraba en su oficina. Estaba en una reunión privada con el Ministro de Magia actual. Ambos saltaron sobre sus pies cuando su entrenamiento como Aurores entró en juego.

"Enviamos un equipo para revisar la zona y recibir los informes sobre la situación. Alguno de ellos se ha reportado?" Amelia le preguntó a Alice.

"No, señora Bones, se perdió contacto con ellos" -contestó con una voz chirriante, mientras miraba desde su jefe al ministro, y luego de vuelta a Amelia. Ambos maldecían a sí mismos. Era el procedimiento de funcionamiento estándar comprobar la situación siempre antes de responder a una perturbación. Era un hecho ahora que estaban en medio de una guerra. Si los autores habían roto el protocolo significaba que estaban comprometidos en batalla o que ya estaban muertos.

"La mayoría de mis Aurors y Hechiceros están en la batalla ya ... ¿Deberíamos pedir ayuda a Dumbledore?" -preguntó Amelia a Scrimgeour.

"A él solo le encantaría estar sobre mi, no, en su tiempo aprendió que no es el único sabor en la heladería, es hora de ver lo que los Merodeadores pueden hacer". Amelia no podía estar más de acuerdo. Después de lo que había oído hoy sobre el hombre, lo último que quería hacer era deberle a Dumbledore un favor, sólo la había sugerido por la urgencia de la situación. Se volvió hacia su asistente.

"Llama a todo el personal disponible para que vaya al Callejón Diagon, yo mismo iré a supervisar".

"Yo también iré, la gente necesita ver que estoy dispuesto a poner mi vida en peligro".

"Echa de menos la acción ¿no?"

"Un poco."

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM ELEMENTIA!" -gritó Harry en voz alta para que cualquier bruja o mago escuchara el hechizo. Podría haberlo hecho sin palabras, pero esperaba que alguien siguiera su ejemplo y comenzara a luchar contra estas sucias criaturas .

La forma de un gran ciervo saltó de su varita, pero en vez de ser plata. El ciervo estaba hecho de llamas. El calor que provenía del patronus elemental era inmenso. Muchos de los comerciantes del Callejón Diagonal detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, ya sea que estuviera escondido o huyendo, se detuvieron para mirar con asombro a la magnífica bestia.

"¡Conduce a esos trolls de nuevo a las alcantarillas donde pertenecen!" Harry ordenó a su elemental antes de dirigir su atención a los espectadores.

"Usen su ira, no un pensamiento feliz, ¡BUENO NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ MIRANDO CON LAS MANOS EN SUS TRASEROS! LUCHEN POR SU DERECHO A VIVIR! LUCHEN POR EL DERECHO DE SUS HIJOS DE VIVIR!" Les gritó, cuando sólo parecían atónitos.

Una madre que cubría a su hijo con su cuerpo fue la primera en aceptar el llamado de Harry a la batalla. Había vivido su vida como una Slytherin, pero en este día encontró a su Gryffindor interior. La cara angélical de la bruja rubia miró a su hijo y encontró la ira suficiente.

"Quedate aquí mi vida. Mami tiene que aplastar algunos bichos." Dijo esto tan dulcemente a su niña que parecía casi infantil, y luego volvió la cara a su enemigo. Su rostro contenía la rabia que sólo una madre que protegía a su hijo podía provocar. Ella repitió el hechizo que Harry había dicho con todo lo que tenía. Un ardiente Grim saltó de su varita y atacó al Troll más cercano. A este le siguió una cabra, un águila, un tejón y un gato. Aunque eran mucho más pequeños que el Troll, atacaron al monstruo ferozmente. El se había desecho de uno sólo para ser atacado por tres más.

Harry le guiñó un ojo a la niña y cambió a Sombra para ir hacia Tonks.

* * *

En cada pasillo que Ginny, Fred y George atravesaban encontraban el cuerpo de un duende muerto. Algunos llevaban trajes de negocios, mientras que otros estaban armados. En la mayoría de los casos fueron asesinados por maldiciones. La sangre de los duendes estaba en los pisos, así como en las paredes. Sólo habían encontrado dos o tres mortífagos muertos, al parecer no se iban sin dar pelea.

"¡VENGAN HUMANOS, VENGAN Y MUERAN! ¡VENGARÉ A MI PUEBLO CON SU SANGRE!" Se escuchó un grito desde el vestíbulo hasta el final del pasillo. Ginny reconoció la voz inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo corrió al encuentro de su nueva amiga con sus hermanos, que seguían detrás de ella. Al doblar la esquina, Ginny vio a Hesta de pie junto a un Mortífago muerto. Otro Duende estaba acurrucado en posición fetal en el suelo no muy lejos. Parecía estar recuperándose de la maldición Cruciatus. Tres Mortífagos estaban tratando de rodearla.

Fred corrió hacia delante cuando uno de los mortífagos envió una maldición asesina a la espalda de Hesta y la apartó del camino. Su entrenamiento salió a flote al ver a Fred como una nueva amenaza. Ella dobló cuerpo para poder aprovechar al máximo el impulso y cayó sentada en la clavícula de Fred con los brazos clavados bajo el peso de sus piernas. Hesta dirigió su daga a la yugular de Fred y si no fuera por su pelo rojo, no se habría detenido.

"Mummafacashus!" Ginny gritó. Ella estaba agradecida de haber podido convencer a Harry de enseñarle el maleficio antes de que salieran de Hogwarts. Las túnicas del Mortífago que había lanzado la maldición comenzaron a envolverlo en un capullo apretado. Cuanto más luchaba contra el, más apretado lo envolvía. Debe haber sido claustrofóbico, porque empezó a moverse con desesperación. Parecía un pez fuera del agua.

George golpeó a uno de los otros mortífagos con un Reducto en el pecho, y el hombre voló a través de la habitación hacia la pared. Bueno, algunas partes de él de todos modos. El último Mortífago lanzó una maldición cortante a Ginny, que tuvo que agacharse para salir de su camino. Hesta saltó de un Fred muy aturdido y se cargó al Mortífago, pero fue derribada por un Reducto. Afortunadamente su armadura amortiguó el hechizo. Curiosamente, aterrizó justo encima de Fred.

"Cariño tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así." Fred chilló tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

El niño pequeño que simplemente no soltaba la pierna de Tonks era un enorme gravamen en la batalla. Sólo habían sido capaces de derribar dos Orcos y eso fue con ayuda de siete aurores altamente entrenados. Y ya estaba sobrepasandola. La mayoría de sus mejores hechizos no tenían ningún efecto en absoluto. Su piel era demasiado gruesa. Supuso que por eso es que llevaban tan poca armadura. Lo que habría dado por una pistola muggle ahí mismo. No importa cuántas veces ella le dijo al niño que huyera, él simplemente no soltaba su pierna. Tonks empezó a temer por la vida de su propio hijo , al que aún le faltaba nacer y que residía en su vientre. Ella sabía que era cuestión de segundos antes de que ambas vidas tuvieran un final violento.

Tres Orcos la estaban atacando, todos manejando enormes hachas de batalla. Uno al frente y los otros dos la estaban flanqueando desde ambos lados. Ella respiró lo que ella pensó que era su último aliento. Entonces oyó uno de los sonidos más dulces que había odio nunca. El rugido de Sombra incluso hizo que los Orcos saltaran un poco. Sus tres atacantes se detuvieron para encontrar la fuente del sonido. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Tonks sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"A ver si pueden con esto". Ella se burló de ellos. De la sombra entre sus piernas, salió una pantera negra. Aparentemente esa fue toda la motivación requerida para hacer que el niño huyera. Sombra y el líder de los Orcos se atacaron entre sí. A diez pies de su presa, Harry saltó en el aire y se transformó en su forma híbrida. Desde la Mansión Lestrange, Harry había entrenado mucho en esa forma. La próxima vez que tuviera que enfrentar a Greyback, estaría listo. Incluso en la forma de hombre lobo Remus no era rival para él. Un hecho que los Orcos estaban a punto de averiguar.

Sombra cortó el rostro del Orco y su garra se clavó debajo de su mandíbula. Usando su impulso y su fuerza bruta, Harry arrancó la mayor parte de su cara en el proceso. Harry aterrizó y su cola recogió el hacha del Orco muerto. Los otros dos llegaron a él al mismo tiempo desde lados opuestos. Se volvió hacia uno dejando su espalda expuesta al otro. En el último segundo giró y cambió de dirección. Detuvo el movimiento ondulante del hacha del Orco en cuanto abrió la garra a sólo dos pulgadas de la cara de la bestia. Al mismo tiempo, el hacha en su cola cortó lateralmente a través de los intestinos del otro Orco. Una cosa siempre estaba garantizada cuando golpeas con una Bombarda a un Orco en algún punto expuesto ... que hace un lío ... un muy grande ... enorme ... titánico ... Un colosal y asqueroso lío.

El Orco detrás de Harry estaba herido, pero poco le importaba. En una ola de furia lanzó su hacha sobre Harry con toda su fuerza, con la esperanza de cortarlo por la mitad. Harry se hundió en su propia sombra, desapareciendo antes de ser cortado por sólo unos centímetros. Usando la sombra de su enemigo, Harry se levantó silenciosamente detrás del Orco. Se acercó y le hundió las garras en el hombro y la mandíbula. Con un poderoso tirón y una fuerte grieta, otro Orco cayó.

"No es que me queje Sombra, pero no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela o algo así?"

Sombra se giró para ver que Tonks se había transformado en la forma híbrida de su zorro animago. Desde que Harry había salido del armario por así decirlo y ella era la única aurora que quedaba, Tonks no vio razón alguna para no usar esa forma. Ella no tenía la fuerza de Harry o el poder de la sombra, pero lo compensaba con rapidez y agilidad.

"Buena cola Nympy." Sombra dijo mientras cogía un hacha y la transformó en una Katana. Tonks puso una pata en su pecho y actuó ofendida. Sus habilidades metamórficas le permitieron adoptar una forma más femenina. Se giró para que Harry pudiera ver todas sus deliciosas curvas.

"¿Todo esto y todo lo que puedes ver es una buena cola?"

"Si me lo hubieras mostrado ayer lo habría puesto definitivamente en la lista de fantasías." Harry se volteó para mirar a Gringotts y a los veinticinco Orcos que estaban entre él y su objetivo. "Sin embargo, la cosa ha cambiado, Ginny está ahí adentro y no voy a dejar que la tomen de nuevo, es más importante para mí que mis malditos secretos".

"¿Te lo has imaginado no?" -dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a él y miraba cómo los orcos comenzaban a formar un gran círculo alrededor de ellos. Harry le entregó la Katana. Ella estaba sorprendida de que él haya sido capaz de obtener el peso y el equilibrio justo en cuanto hizo unos cortes de prueba en uno de los orcos muertos. Cortó su piel como si fuera mantequilla caliente. Era un arma ligera, pero increíblemente fuerte y afilada, igual que ella. Una varita era casi inútil contra ellos. Una espada...podría ser divertido.

Harry y Tonks se quedaron espalda contra espalda mientras el círculo de los Orcos se hacía cada vez más apretado a su alrededor. Harry soltó un rugido y todos miraron hacia a Harry.

"¿Estás listo para ir a Matar a Bill(*)en estos estúpidos Sombra?"

"Yo estaba pensando más en 300 Nympy."

"Todos murieron en 300".

" A Matar a Bill esa es."

* * *

(*): Hace referencia a la película Kill Bill de Quentin Tarantino

 **N/T: Aquí en esta última parte el autor hace una aclaración con respecto a las películas mencionadas..."Se que están fuera de contexto pero van muy bien con la trama. En cualquier caso, Harry introdujo a Tonks en el mundo de las películas muggles, cosa que no está en la historia porque cortaría el hilo de la narración"**

 **Amé sus comentarios 3(Sara Magu, carlos29, caro, dendrago 04, JAIMOL, Mar91, 92)** **así que decidí subir este capitulo lo antes posible, espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Por otra parte estaré subiendo los capítulos corregidos durante un tiempo así que si aparece una actualización ya están prevenidos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El regreso de los merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **¡Disfrutenla!**

* * *

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que la vez tan lento que Ginny no estaba segura de si era era o un sueño. Alrededor de ella las cosas solo eran un borrón, mientras todos sus movimientos eran lentos y más lentos. Era peor que las pesadillas de la Cámara o cuando estaba atada a ese altar cruel, donde estaba desamparada de cualquier cosa que le sucediera. Ahora puede moverse ... puede luchar en contra. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se mueve como si fuera un cinco pasos detrás de todos los demás. El destino se estaba riendo de ella. ¡ _Perra_ !

Ginny oyó el grito de la maldición asesina. Ella se levantó la vista para ver la maldición verde saliendo del final de la variedad del mortífago. Podía oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho como si fuera un poco Miró a sus hermanos para ver una Fred agarrar una Hesta y rodar encima de ella en un intento de proteger a la Duende Guerrera. George agarró un Ginny en un enorme abrazo y la hizo girar para sentarse entre ella y la maldición.

"¡NOOOOO!" Ginny gritó a George, pero sonaba extrañamente apagado. Luchó por liberarse, pero su hermano no hizo caso. La abrazó con fuerza. La idea de que la piel de Basilisco de la capade Harry podría detener la maldición le llenaba la cabeza. Era un tiro largo ... no, ella sabía que no funcionaría. Pero no le importaba. Era mejor que ver a su hermano morir. Era a ella a la que buscaban.

"Gin-Gin" Fue todo lo que dijo George y se detuvo en frío. Su nombre de animal doméstico dejó sus labios tan tranquilamente que no parecía George en absoluto. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio una resolución tranquila y decidida. La miró con todo el amor que un hermano podía dar. No hay remordimientos de heno; se notaba en su rostro. No era seguro soportar la vida salir de sus ojos, pero tenía que mostrarle a George todo el amor que tenía por él en sus propios ojos. Era todo lo que realmente sentía.

La luz de la maldición se hizo cada vez más brillante, al llegar para reclamar la vida de George. Entonces el Destino eligió ese segundo para demostrar que no era una perra sin corazón después de todo. Una enorme fuerza invisible los golpeó desde el otro lado con tal poder que todos se estrellaron contra la pared.

El Mortífago juró que su maldición era oscura y solo llegaba a su presa, solo para ser seguido por un grito de pura agonía. Ginny no estaba segura de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no tenía una reclamación al respecto. Ella no sabía qué hacer con el Mortífago gritara en medio de un sangriento asesinato, y francamente, realmente no le importaba. _Ahí tienes maldito._

Los brazos y las piernas del Mortífago se cerraron cuando comenzó a levitar. El sonido de los huesos agrietando se entremezclaba con sus gritos. Al principio de ellos violan la pequeña figura que estaba detrás de él. Estaba oculto en las sombras. Cuando su salvador salió a la luz, Ginny soltó un suspiro de alivio. Duncan le dio un asentimiento afirmativo a lo que ella le dio un gracias. Luego volvió su atención hacia el Mortífago. Duncan con el brazo extendido y el cuerpo del Mortífago explotó hacia el interior y la cabeza del Mortífago cayó sobre su pecho. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Duncan envió la escoria volando por el pasillo.

"Qué demonios ...", sonaba Fred y George simultáneamente. Ginny y Hesta asintieron con la cabeza. Después de que el shock del momento desapareció, George fue atacado con la peor mirada de Ginny.

"Tú ... estúpido ... sobreprotector ... Idiota ... Sí ... tú ... tú ... vez ... haces ... eso ... de nuevo ... yo ... yo ... "Cada palabra llegó con un golpe para enfatizar su punto y se grabó en esa cabeza". A ella no le gustaba que su voz se agita con la emoción abrumadora que se sentía en ese instante, pero que poco podía hacer al menos ahora. George fue levitado levemente y alejado del ataque de Ginny por Duncan.

"¿Este humano la aflige a la Maestra Ginny?" Tomó unos segundos para que Ginny pueda controlar sus emociones. Ella todavía quería pegar las unas cuantas veces más. En cambio, eligió tomar un largo suspiro y luego contestó un Duncan.

"Todos los días de mi vida, pero lo amo de todos los modos. Duncan ... George, George ... Duncan". George le dio un hola exagerado desde arriba. Esto hizo que todos se rieran, incluso Duncan.

"Espera a quién, ¿acabas de llamarme Maestra?"

"Sí, me escucho bien, Maestra Ginny, el Maestro Harry me envió como su protector hasta que el pueda llegar, también me dio órdenes estrictas de seguir tus órdenes, tan técnicamente que haces mi Señora hasta que el diga lo contrario".

"¿Este Harry era el que tenía el culo sexy que mencionaste antes?"

"¡Cállalo, Fred!", Le dijo Ginny a Duncan.

"Ya veo" -contestó rigidamente-.

"¿Dónde está Harry?"

"En este momento está en las afueras de Gringotts luchando con Orcos y con su tía ... Nympy".

"¡ORCOS!" Todos gritaron al unísono. Las piernas de Ginny cedieron y ella se desmoronó al suelo. Todos los peores escenarios se vinieron a la mente. _¡Malditos Orcos! Espera Orcos no Orco ... Fue en plural!_

"¿Cuántos?" Ginny preguntó, no queriendo saber la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla.

"Habían treinta al principio, pero ahora solo quedan 19 ... no, ahora dieciocho. Buena movida Maestro Harry" Duncan dijo, con admiración, al final. A través del vínculo que tenía con su Maestro, se capaz de contactarlo mentalmente. Le informó a Harry que había encontrado a Ginny y que estaba seguro por el momento.

"El maestro Harry sugiere que la lleve a la Bóveda de los Potter, que está fuertemente protegido y es el lugar perfecto para esperar hasta que Gringotts se cierre".

"¡No voy a dejar que se enfrente a Orcos solo!" Ginny se puso en pie de un salto. Su ardiente determinación prácticamente irradiaba de ella.

"Primero, no está solo, es un Auror muy preparado, dos, sus compañeros.

Estaba aterrorizada por Harry. Deseaba haberle devuelto su túnica, al menos entonces había tenido su protección. Sabía que lo creía era ir a la bóveda, pero no podía solo sentarse y no hacer nada. Ella simplemente no fue hecha de esa manera, además de que terminó por la de los pelos por preocupación por él.

"Espera, ¿acabas de decir Potter ... como el Señor Harry Potter?" -preguntó George. Rápidamente metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó su copia del Diario El Profeta y lo abrió para Ginny podría ver la portada. Ella vio la imagen de Harry y el profesor Negro luchando contra la espalda contra Bellatrix Lestrange y algunos mortífagos.

"¿Este tipo?" -preguntó George. Ginny le arrebató el papel de sus manos y comenzó a leer el artículo con una venganza en mente. Mientras que eso, Hesta se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Fred. Ella se siente poco incómodo por decir lo menos.

"¿Eres Eres Fred?" Él asintió y ella sonrió. "Dos veces ha puesto tu vida en peligro para salvar la mía".

"No hay problema ..." Fred fue cortado cuando ella agarró su cabeza en sus manos, lo atrajo hacia ella, y lo besó apasionadamente. Al principio sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto en que pueden saltar en cualquier otro. Luego rodaron hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de cerrarlos. Hesta se echó hacia atrás y llevó una mano a su entrepierna y le dio un pequeño apretón.

"Adecuado", dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en respuesta a su tamaño. - "Si sobrevives este día, te follaré". Hesta entonces se alejó dejando un aturdido y confundido Fred Weasley.

"Así que compañero ... ¿cómo fue?" -preguntó George, solo sosteniendo su risa.

"Ella ... tiene una lengua muy larga", fue todo lo que dijo Fred, pero fue suficiente para que George lanzará una carcajada. "No es gracioso, creo que estaba hablando en serio".

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, a caballo regalado ..." George se rió más de lo dicho. Eso le valió un golpe en la cabeza de Ginny. _Estupido_

Hesta estaba de pie sobre el último Mortífago restante. Ella se arrodilló y le susurró algo. Fuera lo que fuera, temblaba de miedo. Ella miró a Fred y el guiño al ojo antes de romper el cuello del Mortífago. El sonido hizo que todos los que estaban viendo saltaran un poco.

"Fred viejo ... tu nueva novia es aterradora". Una vez más, Ginny le golpeó en la nuca.

"Quieres dejar de golpearme?" Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y volteó hacia Duncan. Bajó la mirada al papel y luego a Duncan con una mirada intensa en los ojos. Todo se aclaró en su mente. Se maldijo a sí misma por no darse cuenta antes. Debería haberlo sabido la primera vez que lo vió a los ojos _._ _Soy una maldita idiota_ .

Ginny estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando vio algo largo y plateado que venía desde el otro lado del piso. Ella se puso de pie y apuntó su varita hacia ella. Las varitas de su hermano, la espada de Hesta y la mano extendida de Duncan la siguieron rápidamente

Un patronus de diez pies de alto en forma de Cobra Rey se deslizaba en su dirección. Se detuvo justo delante de ellos y la cabeza. Cuando abrió la boca, Ginny notó algo colgando de uno de sus colmillos.

"Tengo que decir que está demostrando ser una pequeña molestia señorita. Weasley. Espero poder maldecir y corregir algunas cosas tuyas. Ahora, odio a repetirme pero vendrás como una niña buena y tomarás tu medicina atrasada ... Si te niegas a obedecer mis órdenes ... bueno, Greyback tiene ganas de ir a la bonita cara de tu hermano ... Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al vestíbulo principal, ni un segundo más. La voz de Lucius Malfoy surgió de su boca, dejó caer lo que tenía en su boca a los pies de Ginny y desapareció en nada.

Ginny se inclinó y la recogió. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar. En su mano estaba uno de los pendientes que había hecho para su hermano Bill. El final tenía sangre en él, lo más probable es que haya sido arrancado de su oído.

"Ginny, ¿no ..."

"pienses en eso ..."

"Bill preferiría morir ..."

"Antes de dejar que ..."

"... ellos te lastimen de nuevo".

Ginny siguió mirando el pendiente de Bill. Al principio, los gemelos pensaron que tal vez no los había oído. Luego se adelantó unos metros y volvió a mirarlos.

"El asunto es que ... no lo matarán, es el nuevo juguete de Greyback, alguien que ha visto lo cruel que puede ser monstruoso ... hay cosas que son peores que la muerte. Pero no puedo vivir con eso".

"Ese no es el único problema", les informó Duncan.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir que empeora?" -preguntó Fred con sarcasmo.

"El único que puede reabrir Gringotts es el director Ragnok, quien fue hecho prisionero por los mortífagos, afortunadamente está disfrazado y ellos, desde ese momento, no saben quién es él. Ginny en la bóveda Potter".

"Bueno ... ahora tienes apoyo". Ginny dijo con las más malvadas sonrisas.

* * *

"¡Sombra, es hora de usar esa Marca Oscura para nuestra ventaja!" Tonks gritó mientras esquivaba un hacha y contrarrestaba el ataque con un corte lateral que cortó una arteria importante del Orco con el que estaba luchando.

"¡Mantenlos lejos de mí por un segundo, ¿vale?" Harry se hizo para atrás cuando rompió el cuello del orco con el que estaba luchando. Sabía que el resto de los merodeadores estaba ya en camino. Gracias a todos la excelente información sobre los mortífagos de Narcissa, sabía que la Marca Oscura que flotaba en el cielo en blanco de arriba era como una puerta de teletransportación para ir y venir, incluso si la anti-aparición y los encantamientos de la seguridad, solo necesitabas saber a dónde apuntar. Harry comenzó su hechizo cuando Tonks creó una pared de piedra alrededor de ellos. No hay sostendría a los Orcos por mucho tiempo, pero sí comprarán el tiempo que necesiten.

"Maldita sea, estas cucarachas son persistentes", Tonks mientras se agachaba para recuperar el aliento. Harry estiró su brazo hacia la Marca Oscura y lanzó un encantamiento del diseño de su madre con su propio pequeño cambio. El encanto se hizo más turbia mientras llegaba a su objetivo.

"Yo-ho-ho" Harry comenzó, con lo que Tonks terminó, "Y una botella de ron".

El hechizo golpeó la Marca Oscura y el cielo inmediatamente se iluminó. Esto es lo que llamó la atención de todas las criaturas oscuras que estaban luchando. Eso fue algo bueno también porque los Orcos acababan de romper la pared de Tonks. Un pedazo de la pared del tamaño del tamaño de un puño casi golpeó a Harry en la cabeza, si no fuera por los reflejos rápidos de Tonks. Harry agarró el pedazo de piedra y la arrojó a uno de los Orcos con la fuerza suficiente para dividir su gruesa cabeza.

"Gracias, Querida".

"En cualquier momento" Tonks respondió con una bofetada a Harry.

"Provocadora"

"Lo sabes", agregó con un guiño.

Lo que ocurrió con la llegada de Calvin Meeks un hombre muy rico, así es la única persona que tomo una fotografía del suceso. En el cielo, dos nubes blancas, formaron dos espadas y se lanzaron hacia el cráneo. Ambas perforaron la Marca Oscura al mismo tiempo. La serpiente que salía de su boca cayó y colgó de la boca abierta del cráneo. El patrón entrecruzado de las espadas en el cráneo, dejó lo que siempre se supo de ese día en el Mundo Mágico como la Marca de los Merodeadores.

Luego, por todo el callejón Diagon, disimuladamente, apareciendo diferentes figuras. Todas las características túnicas carmesí y máscaras con la cara de un animal. El primero que apareció en las calles fue un lobo y un perro. Le siguieron una leona, un búho, un halcón y, por último, un oso. La lechuza aterrizó en un tejado y en el fondo comenzó a dar los demás información por los auriculares muggles que todos tenía.

"Muy bien gente, tenemos trolls desde Fortescue a Ollivander's. Gárgolas en todo el lugar y los Orcos están en los escalones de Gringotts Todos ellos son muy resistentes a la magia, si la van a usar el mar devastador. Los Trolls se regenerarán rápido, pero son débiles contra otros y temen al fuego ".

"¿Dónde está mi hijo Garra?"

"¿Dónde crees que Orgullo? No te preocupes, Trickster lo está apoyando, y parece que ha perfeccionado su forma híbrida ... linda cola".

"Juro que esos dos se merecen"

"Veo un agujero enorme en la calle del callejón de Knockturn, ¡esos malditos trolls están arrastrando a los niños hacia abajo!" Narcissa sabía por algunas historias que Lucius le contó que los niños que eran sangrespura devueltos a sus padres a un cambio de oro o favores. Los mestizos sirven como esclavos o experimentados. ¿Y los nacidos muggles? Serían usar como los maniquíes de entrenamiento o algo peor. Nunca tuvo el corazón de decirle a su amiga mejor que eso, pero tenía la sensación de que Lily ya lo suponía, lo que era confirmado por la reacción de Lily.

"¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" Lily gritó. No estaba segura de si estaba entregando la verdadera naturaleza de su Animago, o de la madre que tenía superado su sensibilidad moral. Todo lo que Lily supo que se había transformado en una Leona y se lanzo sobre el Troll más cercano. Le mordió el cuello y arrancó la mayor parte de la garganta de la bestia, rompiendo así el juramento que se hizo a sí misma. Si su alma fue condenada o no, no le importaba, ellos no se llevaron a los niños.

"Canuto, no sé qué hacer con las gárgolas, ¿funcionará un hechizo de unión en sus alas?"

"No por mucho tiempo me tomo la nota. Él pidió un favor. Confía en mí, nunca sabrán lo que los golpeó", dijo Sirius mientras sacaba su túnica un sable Claymore con la cabeza de la familia Black en ella. Orión Negro había reemplazado la empuñadura de la Espada de la Familia con una tallada extrañamente de un colmillo de Dragón Negro. Los beneficios de tener una espada con una empuñadura hecha de una criatura mágica es que el portador podría concentrar la magia a través de ella. Sirius dejó su magia fluyera a la espada y luego con solo pensó que la cuchilla estaba envuelta en una llama azul, pasó.

Sirius miró a Remus y vio que tenía la espada que tenía encargado a los Enanos. Ellos fueron los mejores en la elaboración de armas después de todo. Su hoja tenía una llama verde irradiandi de ella. Los amigos de la infancia se vieron al otro lado afirmativamente y luego atacaron al Troll más cercano.

"¡Dobby!"

"¿Si señora?" Dobby sabía que no era bueno llamar por su nombre cuando estaba en batalla.

"La línea de batalla ha sido trazada en la casa de la señora Malkin, desde allí hasta el Caldero Chorreante es una zona segura, evacua a los niños y los heridos, alejalos al enemigo".

"¡Si señora!" Dobby se alejó y hizo lo que Narcissa le dijo. No puede creer que la gente está luchando. Los patronus elementales habían alejado a los trolls con bastante eficacia.

Lily saltó sobre la espalda de otro troll que tenía un niño y le mordió la nuca. Con un movimiento de cabeza el cuello de la sucia criatura se rompió como una ramita. Ella se alejó de que antes de que golpeara el suelo y fue sobre otro Troll. Antes de que el poder matar a la bestia, fue por la cola y arrojada contra una pared del edificio Se derrumbó en la calle y regresó a su forma humana. Trató de alejar el mareo y ponerse de pie. Ella siente que dos costillas se quejó al ser golpeada con una patada al otro lado de la calle por uno de los Trolls. Si no fuera por el dolor, estaba seguro de que se había desmayado. Alzó la vista y viola el Troll yendo hacia ella.

Un gran búho de las nieves se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a picotear y arrancarle los ojos de la bestia con su pico y garras. Narcisa estaba desesperada por comprar su mejor amiga el tiempo que necesitaba para salir de allí. La visión de Lily era demasiado borrosa para ver siquiera. Sólo oyó que una lechuza se golpeó contra la pared que ella estaba usando para defenderse. Narcissa también volvió a su estado original.

"Lo siento ... No fuiste lo suficientemente rápido". -susurró Garra a Orgullo, mientras se arrastraba hacia ella. Lily cayó al suelo junto a su amiga. El Troll avanzaba sobre ellos con una mirada de carnicería en sus ojos negros.

Un rugido resonó tan fuerte que las ventanas de una tienda cercana se sacudieron. El Troll se volvió a ver para dónde venía el sonido y fue golpeado con una hacha de Orco voladora que fue enterrado hasta la empuñadura en su pecho. La propia criatura fue arrojada a diez pies por la calle de la fuerza del golpe.

"¡Maldición!, Estaba luchando contra dos orcos cuando se lanzó eso", dijo Narcissa, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Ese es mi chico", dijo Lily con orgullo mientras metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una posición de sanación. Ella lo chupó, luego ayudó a Garra a ponerse de pie. "Ahora vuelves a poner tu culo en ese tejado".

"Es mejor que empieces a pelear con la cabeza", Narcissa la regañó mientras ponía la punta de su varita en las costillas de Lily. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor por un segundo y luego el dolor desapareció. Narcisa se alejó.

"Sí, mamá", respondió Lily mientras sacaba su artillería casera. Dejó que su magia fluyera por ella y los extremos estallaron en llamas. Saltó por el agujero que los Trolls estaban usando para escapar. Ella recuperaría niños sin importar el costo.

* * *

"Te estoy diciendo que después de lo que Bellatrix hizo, la chica sería tonta de rendirse ante nosotros", dijo Greyback a Lucius mientras olisqueaba a la seductora francesa. Bill Weasley estaba luchando contra las cuerdas mágicas que lo mantenían en su lugar.

"¿Qué le hizo esa perra a mi hermana?" Bill gritó y fue golpeado en el intestino por Lucius.

"Deberías estar más preocupado por lo que Fenrir hace aquí una adorable puta francesa, que es lo que Bella hizo con esa mocosa faatidiisa a la que llamas hermana" gruñó Malfoy al mayor Weasley. Luego se dirigió a su compañero Mortífago. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí vendrá, estos traidores de sangre nos interesan otros, debemos tener un asunto de Gryffindor".

Ginny entró en el vestíbulo y vio que todos los rehenes estaban agrupados. Tenían a los Duendes mezclados con los jefes de Gringotts. Siete u ocho mortífagos los habían rodeado. Bill estaba de rodillas delante del hombre lobo. Afortunadamente, era de día por lo que no estaba en su forma maldecida, pero vio que sus manos se parecían más a las garras que cualquier cosa humana. Ya estaban cubiertos de sangre. Fue bastante repulsivo. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Greyback chupó uno de sus dedos y le sonrió. Ginny se dehizo del deseo de vomitar.

Parecía como si hubiera empezado temprano en Bill. Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y su nariz parecía quebrada. Incluso con la paliza que le han dado, su hermano mayor aún después de darle una sonrisa. Tragó saliva cuando vio que su único ojo le rogaba que huyera.

"De rodillas humana", no fue hasta que Ginny obedeció la orden de que Lucius vio a la Duende Guerrera detrás de ella. Uno de los Mortífagos lanzó una maldición, Ginny y puso su rostro en la garganta de la Weasley.

"Libera a mi pueblo y te deja tener tu juguete humano, me rechazas y tu Maestro pierde su premio".

"¡Déjala en paz, perra!" Bill le gritó a la Duende.

"¡Cállate!" Greyback gritó mientras le daba patadas a Bill en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su cara se estrelló contra el frío suelo y un charco de sangre se formó instantáneamente alrededor de su cabeza. Fleur se liberó del grupo de rehenes y lanzó su cuerpo sobre Bill en un vano intento de protegerlo.

"¡Ergres una vil ejxcusa de un hombgre!" Ella le escupió a Greyback. El hombre mismo habla encontrarlo muy divertido.

"Ahora no hagamos nada precipitado Duende, no soy un hombre irracional, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente efectivo", dijo Lucius, mientras hacía uso de todo su encanto de sangre pura. Hesta estaba menos que impresionada.

"No hay negociación aquí, se hace o no. ¡Elije ahora!"

"¿Cómo podemos saber que no es un truco? Ella tenia dos hermanos con ella ¿Dónde están?"

"Estaban tratando de esconderla en una casa y murieron bien ... por los humanos".

* * *

Cuando llegó el Ministerio, se asombraron de lo que vieron. Los ciudadanos luchaban contra los Trolls. Muchas de las inmundas bestias yacían muertas en la calle. Los patronus elementales los estaban derribando. No era un hechizo muy común; de hecho muy pocos de los Aurores más expertos lo sabían. Eso fue algo que la señora. Bones planeaba remediar lo antes posible.

Mientras subían por la calle, los elfos estaban bien apareciendo con heridos y niños. Aparentemente, otros siguieron el ejemplo de Narcisa y también usaron sus sirvientes. Varias brujas habían hecho un área para los heridos y los que estaban tratando lo mejor que podían.

"Necesitamos Sanadores aquí ahora!" -ordenó la señora Bones.

En una de las tiendas, los niños fueron recluidos. Fuera de la puerta, un ardiente Grim estaba de sentinela, por si alguien se atrevía a acercarse. La línea de batalla ya estaba muy lejos de Gringotts y avanzaba lentamente hacia Ollivander. En las gradas de Gringotts dos bestias semi-humanas estaban luchando contra los Orcos. Uno parecía una pantera y el otro un zorro. Las gárgolas se abalanzaban para ayudar a los Orcos.

Un auror quiso hechizar a las criaturas, pero fue detenido por el mismo ministro.

"¡Usa tu cabeza, está luchando contra los orcos, eso los convierte en aliados, vayan a los tejados y traten con esas gárgolas!" Le ordenó.

Ni bien lo dijo, varias mejores aladas se abalanzaron sobre los dos luchadores en Gringotts. Harry y Tonks estaban abrumados por el gran número de ellos. Pronto fueron obligados a detenerse, tener sus brazos y piernas cubiertos. Los tres orcos se vuelven hacia adelante hacia ellos con sus hachas en alto. El Ministro y Amelia fueron una orden fallida para tratar de ayudarlos. Ellos también fueron atacados por un número anormalmente grande de Gárgolas.

Harry alzó la vista para ver la publicación Orco de pie cerca de él. Más allá del hombro de la bestia, arriba en el cielo, más criaturas aladas descendían. El Orco apuntó a su cabeza a la cabeza de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo, los escalones de Gringotts estaban llenos de flechas brillantes. Harry y Tonks fueron enterrados vivos bajo los Orcos y gárgolas muertas. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos fueron tocados por las flechas. Cuando Harry una vez más el cielo, fue representado por la hermosa cara de Sasha Desory. El deseable Súcubo ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, mientras otro le ayudaba a Tonks. Sasha extendió sus alas y con unos cuantos huevos aleteando flotando del suelo lo suficiente para estar a la altura de Harry. Le sopló un beso y un guiño antes de subir al cielo. Su cola hizo una caricia en la oreja cuando se fue.

"Oh, ella nunca me olvide eso", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Bien, suelta a los Duendes" -ordenó un Lucius mientras arrastraba un Ginny lejos de Hesta y la empujaba hacia Greyback. El hombre lobo con la envoltura de una cinta alrededor de ella y un buen olfato.

"Apestas a él guapa".

"¿A qué huele?" -preguntó Lucius.

"Al Demonio Sombra", Greyback hablaba de la bestia que enfrentó en la Mansión Lestrange. Desde esa noche fatídica había sido responsable de la muerte de muchos de los señores del Señor Oscuro.

"Pensé que estaba vinculado a la sobrina de Bella, bueno, no es esto interesante, queríamos un Knut y conseguimos un galeón. Volver a entrar orgullosamente en el Círculo más allegado".

"No te olvides de quién te ayudó a llegar a Malfoy" -gruñó Greyback-. Ginny estaba luchando contra el impulso de no entrar en el pánico. _No pienses en eso ... no pienses ... ¡Dije que no pensaras maldita sea! Puedes lidiar con eso más tarde. Sólo espera tu momento y luego golpea._

"DUNCAN AHORA!" Ginny gritó cuando los rehenes fueron liberados del hechizo.

Duncan apareció junto al grupo de precauciones y más cercano. Puesto que todos estaban conectados, se podía transportar al grupo entero a la fábrica de los Potter, pero todo era con un precio. Duncan se desplomó de inmediato. La hazaña se llevó a la realidad toda su magia. Al verlo caer, Griphook corrió hacia Duncan y comprobó la condición delfo doméstico. Todavía estaba consciente, pero apenas.

"Orcos ... neutralizados". Duncan resolló antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

En lo alto del vestíbulo varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. La oscuridad rodeo a los mortífagos, cortesía de Fred y George. Habían estado rodeándolos lentamente con Oscuridad Poderosa bajo el encanto de camaleón. Fleur sacó su varita escondida y sanó a Bill. Una vez que lo liberó, atacó a Malfoy con sus puños desnudos. Lucius fue sorprendido por el asalto, en cuanto a Bill el rompimiento de la nariz con el primer golpe seguido con una corte superior en el abdomen. Todo el aire de los pulmones de Malfoy fue forzado a salir de su cuerpo. Mientras se agachaba, Bill llevó a cabo su rodilla a la rotación de Lucius. El Mortífago aterrizó de espaldas en el piso. Bill estaba encima de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Tú ... nunca ... le harás daño ... un mi ... familia ... de nuevo", gritó Bill con cada golpe en su cara.

Hesta rodó entre dos mortífagos. Rompió la rodilla de uno con el pie derecho y luego desencajó la otra parte del Mortífago con el pie izquierdo. Termina el ataque y cuando su cuerpo está en el aire, para aterrizar un segundo antes de que sus cabezas lo hicieran.

Fred y George estaba haciendo todo lo posible por el placer de camaleón para destruir los restos mortales, hasta que solo quedó el hombre lobo. Greyback apretó su agarre alrededor de Ginny mientras ella luchaba por liberarse. Él puso sus garras en su yugular.

"¡PAREN O LE ARRANCARE LA GARGANTA!"

Todos se detuvieron de inmediato. Lucio logró salir de debajo de Bill. Fenrir estaba impresionado de que todavía estaba despierto después de la paliza que el Weasley le dio. Fiel a la forma, una vez que Malfoy tenía su varita en la mano, utilizó la maldición de Expulso en Bill, deshizo la oscuridad a su alrededor y lo lanzó hacia allá. Fleur fue a por él, pero Lucius la apartó por el pelo.

"No tan rápido, perra, voy a darte un buen uso". Miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si los vergeles de los gemelos. El único que puede ver a la duende. Todavía tenía la espada en la mano.

"Suéltala y déjala atrás". El ordenó. Hesta dejó caer su espada a sus pies y retrocedió con las manos arriba.

"¡Bombarda!" Los trozos de la armadura de Hesta se esparcieron por el suelo mientras que ella también se iba volando hacia la oscuridad.

"Está bien muchachos salgan y rindanse o miren cómo la puta de su hermano chilla como un cerdo atrapado".

"¿De verdad piensas ..." Lucius señaló su varita a su izquierda.

"... Que te dejaremos ir ..." Luego señaló a su derecha.

"... ¿Con nuestra hermana?" La oscuridad fue respondida a través del vestíbulo.

"Es hora de irnos Malfoy, no se trata de mi mascota, no vas a ir con Bella todavía, usa para capturar a esa maldita pantera primero".

"¿Por qué esperar?" Llegó una pregunta en un idioma que solo respondió Greyback. De la oscuridad emergió el Diablo de Sombra de siete pies de sangre de Orco.

"No hagan nada, Fred y George, es amigo", Ginny gritó, Greyback apretó su agarre alrededor de su garganta. "Harry rugió hacia él y olio el miedo del hombre lobo.

"Te has vuelto más grande".

"No".

"Me tienes en desventaja".

"Ohh que pena, jode ser tú".

"Sé cuándo retirarme niño, pero en la tranquilidad de la próxima luna llena vamos a terminar esto".

Greyback y Malfoy lanzaron una Ginny y Fleur hacia Harry y salieron corriendo hacia la salida. Una vez fuera de los muertos viendo la batalla perdida. En el cielo las Gárgolas huían de los Súcubos. Los padres ayudaban a sus hijos a salir del agujero de los Trolls. Aurores y hechiceros tienen vestidos con túnicas desconocidas y están dando vueltas alrededor de ellos. Rápidamente activaron sus portales y se desvanecieron.

Por dentro Ginny estaba recordando cuánto le gustaba la sensación de la piel de Sombra. Harry aún tenía que soltarla y ella se acurrucó más fuerte contra él. Todos los demás pensamientos y preocupaciones parecieron desaparecer.

"Realmente sabes cómo mantener una chica esperando eh Potter", Ginny le provocó mientras pasaba sus dedos por su piel. Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras volvía a ser humano.

"Me gusta este color, está mucho mejor que el blanco," Él se burló de nuevo, pero todavía se negaba a dejarla ir. Antes de que pudiera responder, Harry puso su boca sobre la suya. Ginny se derrotó fácilmente en el beso, olvidando que estaba a punto de decir.

* * *

 **N / T: Se que les dije que no actualizaría pronto porque estaba corrigiendo los capítulos , pero al leer TODOS sus reviews, no me pude resistir. ; D Espero que lo disfruten!**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **Disfrutenla!**

* * *

"¡Hey Gin-Gin!" Fred dijo después de aclararse la garganta por tercera vez, pero no obtuvo su atención. "Si dejas de besar a tu novio, podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a Bill." Empezaba a preguntarse cómo es que respiraban. Al ver que apenas unos momentos antes Harry tenía siete pies de alto y estaba cubierto de piel negra con unas pinzas de aspecto realmente aterradoras, pensó que tratar por la ruta del hermano mayor sobreprotector era simplemente risible.

"Sí, y podrías deshacer este encanto, seguimos chocando entre nosotros"-añadió George-.

"¿Hermanos?" -preguntó Harry mientras buscaban aire.

"Hermanos," Ginny confirmó mientras ponía su frente contra la suya.

"¿Por qué no puedo mantener un pensamiento puro en mi cabeza cada vez que me acerco a ti?"

"Tengo una teoría, pero ¿podemos encontrar primero a mi hermano?" Ginny se alejó de mala gana. Si su Animago estaba en celo como pensaba, esto iba a complicar las cosas ... mucho. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, los gemelos volvieron a ser visibles. Mientras miraba a su alrededor vio que todavía estaban rodeados de polvo de oscuridad. No estaba segura de cuánto iba a durar. Ella dio un rápido olfateo, y señaló a la izquierda de George.

"Él está allí. ¿Puedes hacer que este polvo desaparezca o algo así?"

"¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?" -preguntó Harry mientras metia la mano en el abrigo que Ginny seguía usando y sacaba un frasco grande. La respiración de Ginny se corto cuando él la rozó, pero sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio la sonrisa burlona en su cara. Idiota lo hizo a propósito. Oh, sí estoy Potter ... ahora ...si

"Accio Oscuridad Poderosa", con una ola de su varita, la oscuridad voló hacia el frasco. Una vez que todo estaba claro y visible, lo selló y lo arrojó a Fred.

"¿Por qué no pensamos en eso?" -dijo Fred mientras lo guardaba en su capa.

"Vamos a tener que mejorar la fórmula podemos dejar que los Mortífagos averiguen el truco...ahora que lo podemos proteger y todo" "¿Cómo sabías cómo se llamaba?" -preguntó Jorge con recelo.

"Creo que mi tío Lunático les hizo una orden bastante grande esta mañana, además de que soy un Merodeador de segunda generación ... tengo un representante para protegerme".

"Espera, Lupin es Lunático?" George pensó en voz alta.

"Es algo obvio ahora que lo piensas", dijo Fred mientras se golpeaba en la frente.

"Duncan dijo que tu tía Nympy era un Auror ... Tío Lunático es Lupin ... ¡Oh, está muerta!" Ginny gruñó.

"Estoy bien por cierto si a alguien le importa," les dijo Bill mientras Fleur lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso. Su camisa estaba destrozada donde la maldición lo golpeó. Su pecho desnudo que Fleur admiraba apenas estaba rojo. "Gracias por el regalo de Navidad chicos, realmente me salvó el pellejo."

"Ahora parece una su tostada, déjame arreglarlo para ti Bill"- dijo Ginny mientras sacaba su varita, pero Fleur se interpuso entre ellos-.

"No creo que sea así, me gusta, es como es un pirata rudo." Fleur le dijo mientras pasaba las manos por el pecho. Bill tenía una mirada torpe en su rostro, mientras sonreía como un idiota. Ginny soltó un gruñido de disgusto mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Hola caldero ..."-dijo Fred mientras se inclinaba sobre su hombro derecho.

"Aquí la caldera ..." -añadió George desde su izquierda-.

"Esta negra," Fred y George terminaron juntos. Harry no pudo evitar reírse de sus payasadas.

"¡Quitense de aquí idiotas, y qué quieren decir con eso?" Fred y George sólo señalaron a Harry. "Oh."

Eso pareció ser suficiente para sacar a Bill de su aturdimiento e directamente al modo de hermano mayor, mientras acercaba a Harry. Bill había asumido el trabajo de protector el día que ella nació y tomaba el trabajo muy seriamente. Ginny sabía que no habría superado el incidente de la Cámara sin él. Debido a eso solo él tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, y probablemente una de las razones por las que ella era tan protectora con él también. No quería que Fleur rompiera su corazón.

Bill era grande, intimidante, y pocos se habían mantenido bajo su mirada. También era más grande que Harry, pero no mucho. Realmente no quería que asustara a Harry porque realmente le gustaba, aunque ella sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Y como confirmación Harry se mantuvo firme.

"¿Esta es la parte en la que me preguntas si mis intenciones con tu hermana son honorables?" Preguntó Harry con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"¿Lo son?" Bill gruñó a través de los dientes.

"No en absoluto, pero no menos que las tuyas con el Rayito aquí presente .Cuando suceda algo ... será su elección. Su familia estuvo allí para la mía después de que mi padre fue es como una hermana para mí como Ginny lo es para ti. Todo lo que me hagas a mi si le hago daño a Ginny será lo mismo que te haré si la lastimas" Los dos continuaron mirándose intensamente el uno al otro durante unos cuantos segundos más, mientras Bill pebsaba en lo que Harry le había dicho. Había dado un muy buen punto. Si le gustaba o no, Ginny ya no era una niña. Tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y, al parecer, había abandonado a Longbottom. Tendría que confiar en su juicio. Lentamente Bill levantó su mano y se la ofreció a Harry. Ambas chicas dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Qué, no hay sangre?" Hesta comentó mientras se sentaba con la espalda contra una pared lejana. "Que decepcionante." Había un rastro de sangre desde donde se había arrastrado. Ginny corrió hacia ella seguida de cerca por Fred. Se detuvo cuando vio que la mayor parte de la armadura del pecho estaba destrozada y sus senos desnudos se mostraban. Él se volvió rápidamente con una cara que coincidía con el color de vsu cabello.

Ginny y Fleur fueron a trabajar en la curación de las heridas de Hesta que afortunadamente eran en su mayoría laceraciones. Su armadura hizo su trabajo espléndidamente. Mientras tanto, Hesta nunca apartó los ojos de Fred.

"No tengas miedo mago valiente" Hesta dijo con una sonrisa. "Estarás viendo muchos a estos esta noche, pero ten cuidado de que soy una amante exigente." Fue todo lo que Ginny pudo soportar para no echarse a reír en el acto. George sin embargo no tuvo ningún problema en tener un par de carcajadas a expensas de su gemelo.

"¿A que se debe todo eso?" -preguntó Bill cuando se acercó a sus hermanos.

"Oh, tengo que escuchar esta historia" Harry se unió al estar más que curioso. George les contó lo que había pasado antes y ellos lograron mantener una cara seria después de todo.

"Como lo veo, sólo tienes una opción" -le dijo Bill a Fred-.

"Sí, vas a tener que acostarte con ella," agregó Harry.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una cuestión de honor para ella, no es como una deuda de vida o algo así, pero ..." Bill le dio a Harry un pequeño guiño al decirlo.

"Ella está recompensando tu valentía con su cuerpo, rechazarla sería la más alta falta de respeto hacia ella y su gente". Harry le hizo un guiño a Bill para que le dijera que lo seguiría. "Además, cuando estás sentado en el porche trasero de tu casa contandole esta historia a tus nietos, no deseas ser capaz de decir: Claro que sí, lo hice! "

Ginny estaba observando mientras Harry estaba interactuando con sus hermanos con una sonrisa en la cara. Era como si los conociera de toda la vida. Como si hubieran estado esperándolo siempre. Esa conclusión le hacía sentirse increíblemente caliente por todas partes.

"¡Hey!" Ginny los llamó. -"¿De qué están hablando grupo de idiotas?"

Como si fueran uno, todos la miraron y le dijeron: "Sexo" y luego volvieron a hablar en voz baja. Ginny miró a Fleur y le sonrió.

"Los chicos siempre serán chicos."

"¿Rayito eh?" Ginny bromeó. Estaba empezando a lamentar no haber sido muy amable con ella.

"Haggy siempgre me llamó así" le dijo Fleur. "¿Qué puedo hacerg, lo acepto."

"Lo siento, no he sido muy amable contigo, solo que yo ... yo ..."

"¿Eges muy pgotectorga con tu viejo heggmano?"

"Sí, supongo que sí, simplemente no le hagas daño, ¿vale?"

"Te digo lo mismo parga Haggy."

"¿Trato?" -dijo Ginny mientras le ofrecía a Fleur la mano-.

"Trato." Fleur la aceptó con una sonrisa.

La puerta que conducía a las bóvedas se abrió y un gran número de personas y duendes salieron. El director Ragnok los dirigía. Detrás de él, cuatro duendes llevaban lo que parecía ser un niño. Los clientes de Gringotts salieron rápidamente del banco, por lo que sólo quedaron los duendes.

"Señor Potter, has vuelto a ayudar a mi gente en época de necesidad" -dijo Ragnok con voz fuerte-. -"Nos aseguramos de que no se tocara nada en su bóveda, pero lamento informarle que su elfo doméstico se sacrificó para salvarnos." Ginny soltó un grito mientras vio a Duncan ser llevado por los duendes. La idea de que sus órdenes lo habían conducido a su muerte era más de lo que podía soportar. Harry corrió y cargó a Duncan. Luego, lenta y cuidadosamente, lo puso en el suelo.

"Lo siento Harry," Ginny suplicó con Harry. -"No sabía que le haría eso a él, sino nunca le hubiera dicho que hiciera eso, lo juro."

Si oyó algo de lo que había dicho, no mostró ninguna señal de ello. Harry cerró los ojos y colocó la mano en el pecho inmóvil de Duncan.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" La voz de Harry era mucho más tranquila y estable que la de Ginny. Cuando nadie respondió, Harry gritó: "¡CUANDO MIERDA SE FUE?!" Esto hizo que casi todos saltaran.

"No menos de cinco minutos Señor Potter "-respondió Ragnok-. En un movimiento fluido, Harry rasgó la camisa de Duncan y expueso su pecho desnudo.

"Necesito una daga de plata." Ordenó Harry.

"¡Harggy, no, no ... ni siquierga tu título será capaz de protegergte". Fleur le suplicó.

"Por favor Rayito", suplicó Harry con una voz tan firme que la paró en seco. Respiró hondo y metió su mano en la capa. Al igual que con la mano de Harry, su mano desapareció en la nada, sólo para reaparecer segundos más tarde con una larga y curvada Daga Ceremonial. Con una mano temblorosa se lo dio.

Harry lo pasó por la palma de su mano. A continuación, cortó su mano hasta formar un pequeño charco de sangre. Sumergió un dedo en su sangre y comenzó a dibujar runas por todo el cuerpo de Duncan. Bill trató de alejar a Ginny de lo que estaba viendo, pero ella lo rechazó.

Harry empezó a cantar en un lenguaje irreconocible. La sangre en Duncan y en su mano empezaron a brillar. Harry golpeó su mano cortada sobre el corazón de su elfo doméstico y dejó que su magia fluyera hacia Duncan.

"Sangre y magia del amo, concedida al siervo. Que la vida y el amor renazcan", susurró Griphook.

"Sangre y magia del amo, concedida al siervo, que la vida y el amor renazcan", dijo Hesta más profundamente. Entonces todos los duendes se pusieron en rodillas y comenzaron a cantar las mismas palabras. Los Weasley miraron alrededor de la habitación con asombro. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nada parecía estar sucediendo, con la excepción de que Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Entonces Ginny recordó lo que Duncan le dijo antes. Agarró la daga y se cortó la mano. Bill la quiso detener, pero Fleur lo apartó.

"No Bill, si interrgumpes el rgitual, ambos podgrían morgir". Ginny volvió a dibujar sobre las runas con su propia sangre y luego colocó su mano cortada junto a la de Harry.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él le susurró.

"Duncan dijo que cuando le dijiste que siguiera mis órdenes me hiciste su Señora también, le di una orden, es mi deber hacerlo bien." Ginny respiró hondo para mantenerse firme. "Sangre y magia de la señora, concedida al siervo, que la vida y el amor renazcan". Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron los labios de Ginny, el cuerpo de Duncan dio una sacudida. Sus ojos se abrieron y él respiró hondo. Duncan resplandecía de magia hasta el punto en que era difícil mirarlo. Cuando el resplandor finalmente cedió el ojo derecho de Duncan era verde esmeralda y el izquierdo era de color chocolate.

"Maestro... Maestra ... ¿qué han hecho?" -preguntó Duncan, pero antes de que pudieran responder otra voz llenó el vestíbulo.

"Nunca había visto algo así antes en mi vida", dijo el Ministro de Magia.

"¿Eso fue Magia de Sangre? Fue tan pura" Amelia Bones avanzó.

"Esa es la forma en que la Magia de la Sangre estaba destinada a ser usada, antes de que hombres malvados con corazones oscuros la retorcieran por sus propios crueles propósitos ", les dijo Sasha Desory mientras entraba en la habitación. Todos los ojos miraron a la exquisita Sucubo. Su largo y fluido cabello caía sobre su elegante trasero, justo entre dos alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, pero aún así muy femeninas. Iban desde el final de su nuca hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Una larga y fina cola negra se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si tuviera mente propia. Unos ojos violetas evocadores miraron a Ginny, pero ella no vaciló bajo la penetrante mirada. Los labios rojos de sangre de Sasha se curvaron en reconocimiento. Sus ojos se suavizaron al caer sobre Harry, antes de voltear de al Ministro.

"Sea como sea, la Magia de Sangre es ... es ... ilegal." Los ojos de Rufus Scrimgeour se habían empañado durante unos segundos, mientras su mente empezaba a difuminarse. Su entrenamiento como auror vino en su ayuda y él fue capaz de enfocar su mente. Sabía que era mejor no mirar a un súcubo a los ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sasha arqueó la frente. Este tiene una mente fuerte ... bueno me gustan los retos.

Movió la cabeza lo suficiente para que su cabello sedoso se moviera y dejará ver la impecable y cremosa piel de su cuello. El ministro se dio cuenta de que se lamía los labios. Sasha le ofreció la mano y la besó sin romper el contacto visual.

"Es muy cierto Ministro Scrimgeour, pero también lo es mi presencia aquí ... ¿No soy injustamente etiquetada por su gobierno ... como ... una criatura ... oscura ...?" La voz de Sasha era suave y sensual, mientras ella le soltaba la mano y la pasaba lentamente por el cuello, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula. Su garganta de pronto se sintió muy seca.

"Por favor, llámame Rufus."

"Eres demasiado amable, me llamo Sasha, Matriarca del Clan Desory". La reverencia de Sasha fue lenta y deliberadamente exponiendo el tentador comienzo de su top no existente. Varios machos, tanto humanos como duendes, tragaron con dificultad. Harry miro a Ginny haciendo una mueca, ella lo enfrentó con otra mueca. Un apretón de manos después la apuesta había sido fijada.

"Ustedes han venido a nosotros en horas de necesidad. Las criaturas de tal belleza y desinterés nunca deberían considerarse oscuras."

"Tal vez, será esta una temporada de cambio para nuestra gente?" Las alas de Sasha revolotearon por un segundo. Rufus respiró su tentador aroma y lo afirmó. Harry susurró. "Eso es hacer trampa." Y fue rápidamente recompensado con un azote de la cola de Súcubos en la espalda.

"Me olvidé de cuánto podía doler cada vez que hace eso", Harry gruñó a través de los dientes apretados. No vio a Ginny deshacer su sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes razón, ¿quisieras hablar eso conmigo? Sasha se acercó a Scrimgeour y le susurró al oído. "Una vez que la tinta está seca y la magia hecha, lo haré ... vigorosamente".

"Entonces pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para ver que sea así." Ahí fue cuando Amelia tuvo que apartar la vista para ocultar su rostro sonriente. Nunca aceptó el tratamiento del Mundo Mágico hacia los Sucubos . La mayoría de las brujas se sentían intimidad o celosas por su belleza, que fue lo que las condujo a ser marcadas como criaturas oscuras hace varios cientos de años. Amelia fue salvada por uno en sus primeros años como Auror y desde entonces aprendió a verlos como realmente eran. No podía rechazar a Sasha por usar todas las ventajas que tenía para asegurar una vida mejor para su gente. Casi sintió lástima por el Ministro ... casi. El pobre bastardo nunca tuvo oportunidad.

"Deseo que el Señor Potter sea la voz de mi pueblo en el Wizengamot, y también le pido que le muestre su compasión y comprensión a mi pequeño amigo ... Aunque sus acciones fueron imprudentes e impulsivas, fueron hecha con las más puras intenciones. "

"Bueno ... ya que esta fue la primera ofensa y fue magia curativa en naturaleza, no veo ninguna razón para que una multa fuerte sirva como justicia por hoy." Rufus no era tonto. Había cubierto ofensas más graves que esto antes. Gracias a todos los Señores a los que había perdonado, ya sabía cómo se jugaba el juego. Necesitaba a Potter de su lado. Por su cuenta, el joven Señor y su padrino ahora tenían el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de los votos en el Wizengamot. Después de la purga que habían hecho en el Ministerio, estaba más que seguro de que ahora tenían el voto de control y por la exhibición de los Merodeadores hoy, eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Se trataba de supervivencia. Por supuesto que tener una noche con un Sucubo ... parecía que Navidad había llegado temprano este año.

"Tu benevolencia no tiene fin, así como mi gratitud en este asunto" -susurró Sasha y Ginny negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella no se preocupó por el comentario del pequeño amigo o la familiaridad que parecía tener con Harry, la mujer acaba de sacar a los dos de un grave problema. Potter, tienes algunas explicaciones serias que hacer.

Harry ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie y tomó su mano. Pasó su varita a través de su herida y sanó al instante. Ella tomó su mano y devolvió el favor. Una extraña clase de silencio cayó entre ellos. No era incómodo sino como una forma de comprensión tácita entre sí.

"Señor Potter, el ejército Duende está a su disposición, estaremos con usted y con el Ministerio. El Señor Oscuro se arrepentirá del día en que sacó sangre Duende ", dijo el director Ragnok rompiendo el silencio. Una vez más, el Ministro de Magia supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Los vientos de la guerra estaban cambiando. Es mejor tenerlos a su espalda que en la cara.

Sasha se volvió hacia Harry y le tendió un pequeño frasco con una sustancia plateada. -"Para tu placer visual" -le susurró al oído para que sólo él pudiera oírlo-. Gracias al Animago de Ginny, ella fue capaz de captar cada palabra. Todavía no había dominado completamente su forma, pero sus sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse cada día. El hecho de que Sasha estuviera mirando a Ginny a los ojos mientras lo hacía mejor. La Weasley más joven, sin saberlo, mostró el colmillo, al cual el Súcubo devolvió el favor con un guiño y un beso en la mejilla de Harry.

"Sé amable", le advirtió Harry, a lo que ella respondió. -"¿Creí que te gustaba cuando era malvada?" Era bueno que Ginny no viera donde estaba su cola pues de seguro hubiera saltado.

"La amiga de su pequeño amigo, Ginny Weasley, un placer conocerte," Ginny dijo mientras daba un paso entre ellos y sacudió la mano de Sasha. Su agarre era más firme de lo que su pequeño tamaño sugeriría. Sasha sonrió ante la intención del acto.

"Eso lo dudo seriamente mi Alfa Fiera ... enserio lo dudo", le dijo a Ginny, y luego con un guiño a Harry se despidió.

"Brianna te envía cariños," dijo Sasha por encima de su hombro a Harry mientras se alejaba, con más balanceo en sus caderas de lo que era necesario en la opinión de Ginny.

"Mándale los míos", respondió Harry con voz tierna, mientras desapareció de la vista.

"Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, larga charla Potter, y para citar a tu madre ... Tus pelotas ... De la torre más alta" -dijo Ginny mientras se volteaba hacia Harry-.

"¿Sabes que eso suena como un juego previo cuando lo dices así?" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

"Idiota."

"Provocadora."

"Siento interrumpir lo que estoy seguro iba a ser una broma muy entretenida, pero necesito unos momentos de su tiempo, Srta. Weasley. ¿Tal vez una oficina vacía sería mejor?" -preguntó Amelia Bones a Ginny. Ella asintió de acuerdo y comenzó a seguirla, pero no antes de que Ginny señalara dos de sus dedos a sus ojos, y luego hacia Harry. Él le mando un beso volado , al que ella respondió frunciendo el ceño. Harry se la devolvió con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que su sangre fluyera más rápido, como cada vez que lo hacía. No fue hasta que el se volteó que ella sonrió. Me va a matar.

"¿Qué pasa esos canallas que hacen que el corazón de una chica palpite un poco más rápido?" Amelia comentó mientras conducía a Ginny a la oficina vacía. Lily y Sirius entraron en el banco. Sirius fue a hablar con el Ministro, mientras Lily le indicaba a Harry que la siguiera. Una vez en la esquina y lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Lily se arrojó a su hijo. Envolvió a su único hijo en un fuerte abrazo y Harry no pudo mas que ceder. Apretó su agarre alrededor de ella y esperó a que ella se estabilizara. Una vez que tuvo su respiración constante, Lily comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la parte superior de su cuerpo en busca de lesiones, al igual que lo hizo cuando era un niño. Harry había aprendido a aceptarlo, era su forma de preocuparse y seguiría así hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba bien. Harry le quitó la máscara y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

"¡ORCOS! ¡ SÓLO TÚ TENIAS QUE IR DETRÁS DE UNOS MALDITOS ORCOS!" Lily gritó empezando a golpearlo repetidamente. También había aprendido a aceptar eso. Necesitaba liberar todo y tampoco estaba golpeando muy fuerte. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho y dijo, "¿Estás intentando meterme en una tumba antes de lo normal?" Harry alzó la cara para mirar sus mismos ojos.

"Fuiste a una alcantarilla llena de trolls sin apoyo." El peso de lo que no dijo después de eso le hizo difícil el respirar.

"Touche" - Lily inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo. El silencio entre ellos era ensordecedor. Harry entonces besó la parte superior de su cabeza y ella envolvió a su hijo en otro feroz abrazo . Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Sirius estaba de centinela en el pasillo para asegurar que tuvieran privacidad.

* * *

"¿Crees que deberíamos pedirle a Potter que se una a la ED?" Hermione le preguntó a Ron sólo un instante antes de que él empiece a devorar su cena. Sabía que una vez que el empezara, tendría que bailar desnuda para que pare. Cuando se trataba de comida, su novio linda a hasta el punto de la obsesión. Culpaba a su madre por eso. Era una lástima que no pudiera aplicar esa clase de devoción ciega a sus estudios, pero no sería su Ron si lo hiciera. A ella le gustaba tal y como era, aunque fuera su polo opuesto. Era un hecho que la molestaba sin fin cuando eran más jóvenes. Ahora, ella veía el brillo en él, eran justo lo que el otro realmente necesitaba.

Los muggles dirían que él era la calle inteligente para su libro inteligente. Su natural seriedad se equilibraba con su naturaleza caprichosa. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para ver el panorama general, pero era Ron el que siempre era capaz de obtener los pequeños detalles que necesitaban. Probablemente una de las razones por las que era tan brillante en el ajedrez. Eran los compañeros perfectos en su opinión, aunque ella sería la primera en decirle que sus modales en la mesa requerían mucho trabajo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ron estaría sentado al lado de su cama llorando cuando se despertó después de haber sido petrificada, ella los habría llamado dementes. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que vió al despertar. Le robo el corazón mientras hablaban durante horas. Había tocado su alma de una manera que nadie había hecho antes. No es que no tuvieran todavía sus pleitos. Los tenían, muchos y sospechaba que siempre los tendrían. Aunque últimamente habían sido más como un juego previo ... así que no se quejaba.

"Lo siento, ¿que decías bebé?"

"¿Te pregunté si crees que deberíamos pedirle a Potter que se una a la ED?

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No conozco al tipo", dijo Ron con extrañeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo conoces? Comparten dormitorio"

"¿Y dónde dormí anoche?"

"Oh."

"Me alegra que nos entendamos ahora"

"No te hagas el chistoso conmigo o dormirás en tu propia cama el resto del año".

"Bueno, porque tú eres la imagen de la abstinencia, no me pongas esos ojos, ayer por la noche fue tu idea, no la mía."

"Estamos desviandonos del tema Weasley."

"Oh, sí, Potter ... ED ... como si necesitáramos a otro Señor Noble estresado mandando a todo el mundo".

"Él me pareció un tipo muy humilde en realidad, incluso me hizo una broma muggle anoche, sin mencionar que ayudó a esa primer año, su madre es de nacimiento muggle, así que estoy bastante seguro de que para él el estado de la sangre no lo es todo. He oído que su mamá es brillante en pociones y encantos. Su padrino es nuestro profesor de DCAO y ya que él no está tomando ninguna de sus clases, apuesto mis bragas que le han enseñado mucho más de lo que enseñan aquí. Por la gracia de Merlín, si el Diarii El Profeta es sólo ligeramente honesto, él destrozó a algunos de los Mortífagos más fuertes ayer. Si Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quién realmente mató a su papá, estoy bastante seguro de que no está en el equipo de Malfoy. Se pasea por el castillo, le importa un bledo las estúpidas rivalidades entre casas, y no retrocedió ante Dumbledore anoche. Espera, hay algo que estoy olvidando. ¡Oh sí ... él mató a un maldito basilisco ! No, no puedo pensar en ninguna de las razones por las que debemos pedirle que se una a la ED."

"No tienes que pegarme en la cabeza con un Bludger para darme tu punto Hermione. Piensa en ello, y no es que crea que estás pensando mucho en él, para empezar."

"¿Celoso?"

"¿Debería estarlo?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, pero creo que tu hermana ..."

"Eso es lo que creí, ¿dónde está ella, por cierto? Ginny tampoco apareció en el almuerzo."

"Ella tuvo que escoltar a un nuevo estudiante al Callejón Diagon para conseguir algunos materiales de clase, estoy seguro de que está bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el rugido de la moto de Harry se oía acercándose. Lily y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron. Ellos sabían que se tomó su tiempo para volver solo para fastidiar a Dumbledore. Por la mirada en el rostro del hombre estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Cuando llegó la hora de oír hablar sobre ataque en el callejón Diagon, ellos ya estaban de vuelta y él no era el más sabio en el asunto.

Todos los heridos fueron enviados a San Mungo y las reparaciones al edificio en el Callejón Diagon estaban por buen camino. Curiosamente, hubo muy pocas muertes. Sin contar a los mortífagos, por supuesto. Voldermort había convocado a Snape, y aún no había regresado. El ministro había ocultado lo que pasó hoy, y estaba evitando a Dumbledore. Sus informantes dentro del ministerio fueron deliberadamente dejados fuera de lo sucedido. La única buena noticia era que la Auror Nymphadora Lupin había sido reasignada a Hogwarts. Él planeaba darle un buen uso.

Harry y Ginny entraron en el Gran Salón. Ella todavía llevaba su gabardina y sonreía ampliamente. Dumbledore se puso en pie y caminó hacia ellos en un instante. Harry se inclinó y susurró al oído de Ginny.

"Hey Provocadora, ¿estás lista para empezar una mierda?"

"Idiota, ya estoy en ella." Ginny agarró a Harry por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y le plantó en sus labios el beso más audaz que Hogwarts había visto. Los gritos y los silbidos llenaron el Gran Salón mientras que una de las piernas de Ginny serpenteó alrededor de Harry. Todos los alumnos en el gran salón se alejaron cuando el beso se hizo más apasionado. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominar mientras Ginny agarraba en puñados su pelo. Las manos de Harry levantaron suavemente sus mejillas inferiores y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se reclamaron mutuamente a la audaz manera Gryffindor.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Ginny?" Gritó Neville mientras se ponía de pie.

Ginny le dirigió una fría mirada, y luego dijo con su voz más dulce: -"Cogiendo... Duh."

* * *

 **N/T: Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**El Regreso de los Merodeadores**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling**

 **La historia no es mía, es del genial TheLastZion, yo sólo traduzco.**

 **¡Disfrutenla!**

* * *

"¡QUITA LAS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI PROPIEDAD POTTER!" Neville gritó mientras sacaba su varita, sólo para encontrarse con que Harry y Ginny ya tenían sus varitas en alto. Una hazaña increíble teniendo en cuenta que ella todavía tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y un puño llena del cabello de Harry, mientras él usaba su mano libre para sostenerla. Incluso para un ignorante ellos eran muy rápidos. Albus Dumbledore lo pensó mejor.

Aun cuando sus labios dejaron la mejilla de Ginny, Harry ya estaba moviéndose para situar su cuerpo entre Neville y Ginny. Harry y Ginny ya tenían sus varitas en la mano. Independientemente de lo impulsivo que pueda haber parecido, todo estaba bien planeado. La reacción de Neville nunca estuvo en duda. Ginny lo conocía muy bien, su comentario lo golpeó directamente: lo hirió justo en su orgullo, la arrogancia y la posesividad. Un poco de humillación pública y su temperamento sobrecargaron su sentido común en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuánto de Slytherin había en ellos. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que esto era obra de Potter.

"Aún me queda tiempo hasta cumplir los diecisiete años y planeo disfrutar de cada segundo" -dijo Ginny-. Su charla con Madame Bones fue muy esclarecedora. Después de mucho debate con la mujer, estuvieron de acuerdo en que este curso de acción sería mejor para sus objetivos. Con suerte Neville y Dumbledore estarían en Azkaban a finales del año. Sólo tenían que darles cuerda suficiente para colgarse, otro de los refranes muggles de Harry que ella había empezado a usar. Si no, Harry iría al plan B. Ella sabía que él quería ir directamente al plan B desde el comienzo, pero entendía que era su batalla y por respeto a ella, él seguiría sus deseos.

Neville se sorprendió al ver que ambos lo señalaban con las varitas. Debido a la amenaza de la ira de Dumbledore, tuvo el lujo de engañar a cualquier persona que quisiera sin ninguna consecuencia. La ley que Dumbledore puso en vigor declaró que atacar a un Señor Noble que era el último de su línea podría ser considerado un acto de genocidio. Por desgracia, Potter también caía bajo esa protección.

¡"BAJEN SUS VARITAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!" Comandó a Dumbledore, mientras caminaba hacia los tres jóvenes. Neville dejó escapar un rápido vistazo. El director tenía su varita en alto y sabía que lo apoyaría para que se relajara un poco. Entonces vio que tanto los profesores Black como Potter tenían sus varitas en alto también. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Sabía que tenía que recuperar algo del respeto perdido. Era hora de ver cómo Potter tomaría su Lengua Parsel.

"Vas a pagar por este Potter", Neville habló lenta y venenosamente, confiado en que sorprendería a Harry y Ginny. Sólo tuvo éxito en parte. Ginny estaba nerviosa, pero siempre lo había estado. La llevó de vuelta a la Cámara Secreta y la retorcida mente de Neville necesitaba que recordaran que le debía la vida. La reacción de Potter no fue lo que esperaba.

"¿En serio ?, ¿me has silbado? ¿Cuántos años tienes ... cinco?" Harry trató de no reírse de lo ridículo de su burla. Miró a su alrededor para ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban tan pálidos como fantasmas, incluida Ginny. Sabía que tenía que romper el control que tenía sobre todos. "¿Es que me están jodiendo? Es sólo ruido para asustar a sus enemigos ... déjenme demostrarles". Harry volvió su atención a Neville y le dio una sonrisa feroz con los colmillos suficientes para poner a Longbottom nervioso.

"ROARRRRR!" Harry rugió como su pantera y hizo que todos, menos Lily y Sirius, saltaran. Sin embargo, la reacción de Neville fue la que más le divirtió.

"Gracias por demostrar mi punto Nevy," dijo Harry mientras señalaba los pantalones de Longbottom.

"Eso va a picar cuando se seque." Ginny agregó, lo que hizo que todos empezaran a reír y eso fue suficiente para enviar a Neville corriendo por el Gran Salón.

"¡Esto no ha terminado Potter!" El Elegido gritó sobre su hombro en retirada.

"¿Por qué siempre dice eso si ya todo termino?" Harry le preguntó a Ginny. Ella estaba muy preocupada en mantener su risa bajo control; la mayor parte del Gran Salón ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

"¡SILENCIO!" -exclamó Dumbledore. Harry y Ginny rodaron los ojos y se volvieron hacia su director. -"¿Era realmente necesario señor Potter?" Su voz irradiaba desdén.

"En realidad sí." Harry replicó lleno de desprecio hacia el Director. "Estamos en una guerra en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, yo no creo en darle al enemigo ninguna ventaja sobre mí, algo que debiste haber inculcado en estos estudiantes una vez que él volvió al poder".

"¡No permitiré ser sermoneado por gente como tú!"

"¿Está un poco alterado por una pequeña crítica constructiva, director? Tal vez debería pensar en retirarse, ya no es una ave joven." Lily tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para ocultar su rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello pelirrojo mientras se cubría la boca con la mano para mantener su risa bajo control. Sirius tuvo que poner su mano sobre su hombro para evitar que se agitara de arriba abajo. Solo deseaba poder ver la cara del viejo decrépito. Harry tendría que mostrarle el recuerdo más tarde. Estaba seguro de que no tenía precio.

"Haría bien en recordar quién es el director y quién es el estudiante, muchacho." Albus gruñó a Harry. "Estás lejos de igualarme" Internamente Harry se estaba riendo. ¿ _Podría hacerlo más fácil este viejo?_

"Tu Elegido ... Por favor, salió corriendo del vestíbulo después de que se meo en los pantalones, pensé que después de todo el entrenamiento que le das él sería más astuto. Pero tienes razón en un punto, no somos colegas, ni amigos y es seguro que no eres igual a mi, viejo hombre. A partir de este punto en adelante se dirigirá a mí como Señor Potter pues yo a diferencia de su Elegido me gané ese título. A cambio, me dirigiré a usted como Director y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por tolerar sus excéntricos métodos de enseñanza, pero tenga cuidado, no toleraré ni por un segundo, y estoy seguro de que la Junta de Gobernadores se pondrá de acuerdo conmigo en esto, tu flagrante favoritismo por El Elegido... el Idiota ese ,no Ginny?" Harry le devolvió una sonrisa de conformación.

"Sí amor, ese siempre fue mi adjetivo favorito". Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si le queda," Harry le guiñó un ojo mientras se lo decía.

"¿A cuántos Señores Oscuros has destrozado?"

"Por favor, ambos sabemos que Nevy fue una herramienta para su destrucción. El desinteresado sacrificio de Alice Longbottom fue lo que creó al pequeño niño Tommy en él " Los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigeron a Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Potter había aprendido en el corto tiempo que había estado ahí. Ginny se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando viendo a Dumbledore retorcerse.

"Baje la voz" advirtio Albus en voz baja. "Eso no es de conocimiento público por una razón."

"Sí, mantengamos a las masas sin conocimiento, es mucho más fácil controlarlas y manipularlas cuando no pueden tomar una decisión informada. Sin embargo, he aprendido del error de mi padre o ya olvidaste a la casa de quién fue primero ese bastardo, esa noche?" Ginny jadeó ante lo que escuchó decir a Harry, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes en el Gran Salón. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que no era el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de control sobre la situación rápidamente.

"Ah -Señor Potter, debes entender que algunos podrían usar esa información para propósitos oscuros."

"Creo que _algunos_ ya lo han hecho."

"Continuaremos esta discusión en mi oficina, donde discutiremos el castigo de usted y de la señorita Weasley por no asistir a clases hoy". Dumbledore se volvió hacia Ginny directamente. -"Tu madre estará muy disgustada al saber que tu beca fue revocada."

"Puedes tomar esa dichosa beca y empujarla hasta el fondo en tu viejo y arrugado..." Harry la detuvo antes de que terminara esa oración con sólo una mirada. Ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. "No puedes llevarte toda la diversión."le replicó

"Maldita sea, eres tan sexy cuando haces eso." Ginny le dio un cocacho en la cabeza.

"Enfoque idiota."

"Provocadora."

"Luego."

"Maldita sea está bien, después"

Ron hizo el ademán de querer levantarse, pero Dean y Seamus le sujetaron los hombros y lo empujaron hacia su asiento.

"Déjalo jugar compañero, déjalo jugar" -le dijo Dean.

"Realmente no tienes ningún fundamento moral para ponerte pie, ya lo sabes", agregó Seamus. Hermione lo señaló con un dedo amenazador y él casi se desinfló. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

"Oh, ¿todavía estás aquí?" Harry le preguntó despectivamente. "Ese es justo nuestro castigo por no estar en clases hoy. Yo sé que los ancianos tienden a olvidarse gracias a sus años crepusculares, pero usted me concedió permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon, y tomar a un prefecto como guía. No veo cuál es el problema. "

"Se suponía que regresarían antes del almuerzo, y estamos en la cena."

" Nos dimos cuenta de eso al ver el sol poniente, pero gracias por la aclaración."- dijo Ginny

"Buena Provocadora."

"Gracias idiota."

"Creo que el Señor Potter ha sido una mala influencia para usted, señorita Weasley."- Interrumpió Dumbledore.

"¿Enserio? Oops, dije eso en voz alta?" Ginny dijo mientras deslizaba su mano para unirla con la de Harry y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Creo que será mejor que todos descansemos", dijo Lily Potter mientras caminaba hacia su hijo. -"¿No estarías de acuerdo Albus?" Su tono hizo muy claro que era una pregunta retórica. Le dio a Harry y Ginny una mirada de advertencia que les dijo que se retiraran.

"Lo siento mamá, ha sido un día difícil por decir lo menos."

"Sí, profesora Potter, también lo siento, desde el ataque hemos estado un poco nerviosos, Harry pensó que un largo paseo en el campo me calmaría los nervios".

"¿Y lo hizo?" Preguntó Lily con una ceja levantada.

"Sí y no" -dijo Ginny con un ligero rubor. Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hablar, Lily respondió a su pregunta.

"Esto es mi culpa, Albus, Harry me envió una nota contándome lo que pasó hoy y me preguntó si estaría bien tomarse su tiempo para volver ... Con todas las clases de hoy debí haberme olvidado de decirte".

"Ella es muy buena." Ginny susurró al oído de Harry. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y le susurró de vuelta. "No tienes idea."

"Necesito saber lo que pasó hoy Lily."

"Me temo que no pueden decirte, el Ministerio les pidió que lo mantenga en estricto silencio hasta que los familiares de los caídos pudieran ser notificados". Lily utilizó su voz más diplomática con la esperanza de calmar a Dumbledore. El anciano mago pareció tranquilizarse considerablemente. Sabía que no tenía sentido alargar el asunto. Podría llevar a Ginny a su oficina y examinar su mente, pero dudaba que Lily la dejara ir sola. No después de lo que intentó con Harry anoche. Tendría que esperar un momento más favorable para alterar la mente de Ginny y volverla a meter en sus filas. En este momento, necesitaba llamar a una reunión de emergencia de La Orden .

"En cuanto a ustedes dos", Lily se volvió y señaló a Harry y Ginny. "Te crié para que respetaras a tu mayores. Darás veinte vueltas alrededor del Lago Negro por el trato que le diste Director. Ahora VETE" Lily le dijo a su hijo con fingida repugnancia. Ella sabía que él podía hacer eso hasta dormido, además que demostraría a la escuela que no tendría ningún tipo de favoritismo. Harry le dirigió una falsa mirada molesta antes de darle un beso a Ginny en la mejilla e irse.-"Y no me tuersas los ojos"

Harry se detuvo por un segundo, interpretando el papel de un niño molesto, "¡Sí, mamá!" y luego continuó saliendo del Gran Salón.

"Ahora, señorita Weasley, tendrás detención conmigo ahora, vamos." Ginny inclinó la cabeza y se volteó para irse también. Hermione vislumbró una sonrisa a través de una rotura en la cortina de pelo que ocultaba su cara. Iba a tener que hablar con ella más tarde, pero no antes de que tuviera una pequeña charla con Ron. No quería que su exceso de protección le fastidiara las cosas a Ginny y ella lo arreglaria por la pelirroja.

"Albus," dijo Lily mientras lo miraba y asintió con un ademán. Lluego señaló con un dedo a una persona que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. -" Será mejor que haya una mancha en mi blusa, señor Thomas."

"Lo siento profesora" -dijo Dean y rápidamente miró su plato de comida-.

"Cachado", Ron y Seamus se burlaron, lo que les valió una mirada fría de Hermione.

"¿Quiere que me ocupe de eso por usted profesora?" Hermione le preguntó a Lily. La profesora se inclinó y susurró algo en su oído. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en shock para luego asomar una sonrisa depredadora en su cara.

"Eres buena." La Premio Anual le sonrió a su nueva Profesora favorita. Lily le dio un guiño a Hermione y luego siguió a Ginny fuera del Gran Salón.

* * *

Emma y Daphne estaban sentados en silencio en la biblioteca. La Slytherin de séptimo año fue fiel a su palabra y la ayudó a encontrar todos los libros que necesitaba para entender el mundo en el que acababa de entrar. Daphne tenía razón, no era aburridas la lectura y además era bastante informativa. Sin embargo, su mente seguía volviendo a lo que pasó en la cena. Más importante aún, la reacción de Daphne a lo que sucedió. Emma ya no podía soportar el silencio.

"Te gusta, ¿no?" Preguntó la Gryffindor.

"¿Lo siento, dijiste algo?"

"No empieces con eso, me escuchaste ¿te gusta?"

"¿Y de quién es que hablas?"

"Yo podré estar en primer año, pero no soy un idiota. Yo te estaba mirando cuando se besaron, puedes ocultar tus emociones, pero sé lo que vi, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo".

"Mmm, ¿nosotras somos las observadores,no?" Daphne estaba impresionada y un poco molesto, pero en su mayoría impresionada.

"Una sabia bruja me dijo una vez que tuviera conciencia de mi entorno."

"Tal vez te pueda tomar como Aprendiz. No es que mi brillantez se vaya a gastar." Emma cambió su color de cabello a rubio y sus ojos al deslumbrante azul de Daphne. Ella se sentó correctamente y la miró con el aire de superioridad propio de Daphne.

"No te pases conmigo jovencita," Daphne se quejó señalando con un dedo a Emma en advertencia. La de primer año le dio su mejor cara de perrito con ojos y puchero incluido.

"Uf, eres peor que mi hermanita", dijo Daphne mientras rodaba los ojos. "Bien, la clase está en sesión. ¿Qué aprendimos hoy en la cena?"

"Harry tiene un buen trasero"

"Sí, eso fue bastante divertido, pero más allá de eso?"

"Bueno, obviamente odia a Dumbledore, pero ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, ahora continúa esa corriente de pensamiento."

"Su papá, recuerda la forma en que su voz cambió cuando él lo mencionó. Harry dijo que aprendió del error de su én dijo que Ya-Sabes-Quien fue primero a su casa esa noche . Emma metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su copia del Diario El Profeta. Rápidamente releyó el artículo sobre Harry. Ella jadeó y se cubrió la boca cuando llegó a la parte sobre su papá. Ella levantó la cabeza para ver a Daphne esperando a que conectara los puntos. "E-él mató al papá de Harry la misma noche en que Longbottom lo detuvo. Pero ¿por qué iría detrás de esas dos familias?"

"Buena pregunta Emma. Hace un año y medio, Longbottom dirigió a un grupo de estudiantes al Departamento de Misterios, donde almacenaban profecías, un grupo de Mortífagos los esperaba, y había rumores de que una de las profecías era acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Nadie sabe lo que decía, pero desde esa noche Longbottom es llamado el Elegido. Ahora, tienes que entender que las profecías son una cosa muy voluble en el mejor de los casos son muy fáciles de entender. Se trata de cómo lo interpretas. "

"Esto es lo que provocó la muerte de su padre, Harry dijo que a Dumbledore no le gustaba decirle a la gente todos los hechos, él culpa a Dumbledore por la muerte de su padre, ¿verdad?"

"Y la flor florece" -dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

"¿Habrá algo más detrás de todo esto?"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero todavía no tenemos esa información, ¿verdad?"

"Uf, esto me está dando un dolor de cabeza."

"Bueno, eso es suficiente por esta noche. Tienes una mente muy entusiasta, Emma, así que confío en que sepas guardar esta información para ti." Daphne estaba muy impresionada con las habilidades de razonamiento de Emma. Sin embargo, leyó entre líneas todo lo que Harry habia dicho en el Gran Salón. Las cosas iban a cambiar en Hogwarts y parecía que Harry tuviera a la Junta de Gobernadores en su bolsillo. Eso fue muy desafiante y una forma interesante de comenzar el año.

"Todavía estás evitando la pregunta que te hice antes."

"¿Que pregunta?" Ambas chicas saltaron y se volvieron para ver quién los había interrumpido. Ambos ojos se abrieron cuando vieron a Harry Potter de pie frente a ellas. Cuando todo se quedó en silencio supo que no le iban a responder.

"Lo siento, conversación privada me temo."

Daphne le dio a Harry una ligera inclinación de cabeza y luego le lanzó a Emma una mirada interrogante. Al principio no sabía qué pensar. Entonces se levantó y ella se levantó también.

"Lo siento, Daphne, esta es una de esas formalidades sociales de las Casas Nobles de las que me estábas hablando, no?." De nuevo Daphne le dio un asentimiento afirmativo y luego se puso de pie. Emma se acercó a la mesa y se interpuso entre Harry y Daphne. Emma se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Harry.

"Señor Potter, es un gran placer presentarle a mi buena amiga la señorita Daphne Greengrass." Emma tomó la mano de Daphne y se la ofreció a Harry. La realización brilló en su rostro y Harry tomó la mano de Daphne inclinada hacia él y le besó la mano.

"El placer es todo mío, mi Señora, yo lo consideraría el mayor de los honores si me llamaras Harry." Miró a Daphne y sus ojos se suavizaron. Ella le dio a Harry una reverencia apropiada.

"Eres demasiado bueno Harry, me haría el favor de llamarme Daphne?"

"Wii, Me alegro de no haberme equivocado en esto" -dijo Emma con alivio-. Harry y Daphne se rieron de su comentario.

"Lo hiciste perfectamente Emma, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora, si los dos me disculpan, tengo que regresar a mi sala común, y creo que tienes algo que discutir con Harry". Daphne dijo con una mirada que le dijo a Emma que lo hiciera pronto. Emma negó con la cabeza y Daphne sonrió y se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Te veo por ahí, Harry." Daphne se volvió para irse, pero Harry la detuvo.

"Se está haciendo tarde, si no te importa esperar podría acompañarte a las Mazmorras de Slytherin?"

"Eso es dulce, pero eso es algo que he superado en los últimos seis años." Luego, sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry en la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y rápidamente se volteó para irse. Harry estaba tan sorprendido por el gesto como ella.

Emma perdió completamente el intercambio, porque en ese momento estaba mirando más allá de ellos, a una mesa donde dos de sus anteriores atacantes estaban sentados con otros Slytherin's. Ellos estaban tratando de verlos pero sin ser obvios. Estaban fallando miserablemente en ello. Ella los fulminó con la mirada y rápidamente apartaron la mirada.

"¿Estás segura?

"No está bien, nadie se mete con la Reina de Hielo." Daphne dijo sin mirar hacia atrás mientras salía rápidamente de la biblioteca. Una vez en el pasillo se golpeó en la cabeza y mentalmente se reprendió por hacer algo tan audaz e imprudente.

Harry hizo un gesto para que Emma tomara asiento. Lo hizo y ella descubrió que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Optó por mirar sus manos en su lugar, tanto que no pudo ver la mesa de Slytherin rápidamente empacar y seguir a Daphne afuera. Tampoco vio la mirada viciosa que uno de ellos le dio a ella y a Harry antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Harry tomó las manos de Emma con la esperanza de calmarla. El hecho de que estaban temblando le hacía pensar en lo peor. Empujó unos cuantos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. Emma soltó un largo suspiro y se relajó.

"¿Qué pasó cachorra?"

"¿Cachorra?" Emma se preguntaba más para sí misma que para Harry. Pensó en lo que había visto aquella mañana. "Oh cierto, tú realmente eres un Animago, ¿verdad?"

"¿Sabes de mi Animago?"

"La profesora McGonagall se convirtió en un gato delante de la clase hoy, y pues yo te vi convertirte en una gran pantera esta mañana".

"¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Me desmayé, y ahí es donde empieza esta historia ..."

* * *

"Tengo que decir que es la mejor detención que jamás haya tenido" -dijo Ginny, mientras terminaba de cortar una raíz de Azgar y luego la tiró al caldero hirviendo. Ahora estaban en el laboratorio de pociones que Lily tenía en su baúl. Al igual que Harry, era como un cuarto interior. Aunque estaba decorado de una forma muy diferente a la de su hijo. Tenía colores cálidos y cómodos que te hacían sentir como en casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con fotos de ella, Harry y el profesor Black, así como algunas de Tonks y sus padres, y de Lupin. En una estaba de pie con una mujer rubia que se parecía peligrosamente a la mamá de Malfoy. Había una donde estaban cuatro chicos que parecía haber sido tomada en los años setenta. Había una chica de cabello rojo regañándolos y ellos parecían avergonzados. Todo excepto el del frente que sonreía de oreja a oreja, el que se parecía a Harry. El mismo que estaba en tantas fotos con la mamá de Harry. Siempre la miraba con tal amor que sentías su amor también.

"Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Te dan muchas detenciones?" Lily le preguntó con una mirada divertida que le dijo que ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oír todo lo mismo.

"Unas cuantss, la mayoría de Snape, que tiende a escogernos más a los Gryffindors, pero sí reconozco que de vez en cuando me pongo un poco atrevida".

"Y yo que pensé que mi hijo estaba siendo una mala influencia para ti."

"No por completo, pero parece que lo saca de ti, ¿verdad?"

"Bienvenido a mi mundo. En cuanto a Snape, creo que ya es hora de que tengamos una de nuestras famosas charlas".

"No implicaría la torre más alta, ¿verdad ?, estaría más que feliz de vender entradas para ese espectáculo".

"¿Por favor, dime que es al menos un profesor competente?

"Eso dependería si consideras dejar las instrucciones en la pizarra y tomar una hora para tratar de descifrar los competentes jeroglíficos, entonces sí".

"Oh Sevy, Tu y yo vamos a tener una palabras"- se dijo Lily a sí misma, pero Ginny captó el apodo.

"¿Sevy?"

"Hubo una vez en que éramos amigos si es que puedes creerlo. Oh, mira, creo que ya está listo ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos un té mientras se enfría?". Lily hizo un gesto señalando hacia la sala de estar. Ginny tuvo la sensación de que estaba cambiando de tema y captó la indirecta. Mientras Lily estaba en la cocina preparando el té, Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor. Había muchas fotos de ellos a lo largo de los años. Su favorito tendría que ser aquel en el que Harry parecía tener cinco años. Estaba montado en la la espalda de un gran perro negro con un sombrero de vaquero, un par de botas y casi nada más. Se sorprendió al ver que solía usar gafas. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el hombre que se veía idéntico a Harry, todos menos los ojos, a pesar de que tenían la misma miopía de los de Harry. Ella estaba mirando tan atentamente que no sintió a Lily llegar.

"Increíble, lo mucho que se parecen." Ginny saltó ante la repentina declaración. "Lo siento querida, no quería asustarte." Lily besó dos de sus dedos y los puso en la foto. Había tristeza en sus ojos por un segundo y luego rápidamente la apartó y sonrió a Ginny. Entonces se sentaron.

"Tiene que ser difícil a veces, mirar a Harry, tienen el mismo brillo en los ojos".

"Eres directa, ¿no?" Lily rió mientras servía el té.

"Lo siento, tengo seis hermanos, el tacto en mi casa es tan útil como una vela en una granizada ".

"Y me lo dices a mi, Harry es tan sutil como un ladrillo volador." Las dos se miraron durante dos segundos antes de estallar en un ataque de risa. Lily estaba limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando recuperó la compostura.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí hay veces, pero tengo lo mejor de James en él. Hasta que nos reunamos, eso es lo que me queda."

"Lo siento si cruzé una línea."

"No lo hiciste, pero aprecio la idea de todos modos."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Creo que sabes que sí que puedes."

"¿Por qué **sacaste** el asunto del Súcubo delante de toda la escuela?"

"Sé que podría haber sonado como una perra, pero créanlo o no, estoy tratando de proteger a mi hijo aunque dudo que lo vea de esa manera".

"Me perdí."

"Mira Ginny, todos entramos en una relación con una cierta cantidad de exceso de equipaje. Odiaría que Harry se enamore de una bruja, y un año después ella se enterara de Sasha y no pueda manejarlo. Eso podría romper su corazón."

"Y no ayuda mucho si que ella tiene el cuerpo de una diosa y ellos han sido tan... íntimos."

"¿Estás pensando reclamarle eso?"

"No, por supuesto que no, pero no significa que deba gustarme."

"Felicidades, eres humana. Y no, no tiene porqué gustarte, ¿entiendo por eso que ya la viste?"

"Sí, ella estaba jugando conmigo y me llamó una Alfa Fiera, lo que sea que eso signifique"

"Bueno, seré una maldita, eh ... Pero créelo o no, eso fue un cumplido. Quiere decir que ella te aprueba, sé que eso no significa nada para ti, pero para mi hijo sí."

"No era sólo sexo entre ellos, ¿verdad?"

"No, no fue solo eso, pero la forma en que él te mira debería decirte todo lo que necesitas saber".

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que acabamos de hacer?" Ginny dijo desesperadamente tratando de cambiar de tema. Estaba empezando a sentirse abrumada. Chica, escogiste el tema equivocado.

"Se llama Feminin, significa restricción, es una poción que he creado, y es para ti".

"¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué es para mí?" Lily logró mantener la cara impávida ante la reacción de Ginny, pero apenas si pudo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que Ginny estaba pasando en ese momento.

"El primer ciclo de calor es siempre el peor y es el más poción limitará considerablemente los impulsos y la liberación de feromonas no será mucha. Esto significa que podrás estar alrededor de mi hijo sin que ambos tengan el irrefrenable deseo de follar como conejos. El cómo es que ambos han logrado aguantar tanto tiempo está más allá de mí ¿Cuál es tu forma Animago por cierto? Sé que tiene que ser al menos compatible con el de mi hijo o no les pasaría esto. "

"Tú también eres algo directa, ¿verdad?" Ginny estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza. ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

"¿Quieres una respuesta a las preguntas que deben estar corriendo por tu mente justo ahora?" Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Lily fue a abrir la boca y luego se detuvo por alguna razón. Era una situación delicada y profundamente privada y con la que nunca había hablado abiertamente con alguien antes. ¡ _Sólo escupelo ya! Si alguien más estuviera en su lugar no podría hacerlo_. Respiró hondo y empezó. Ambos eran Gryffindors después de todo.

"Yo sé que estás en celo porque te puedo oler. Conozco ese olor porque mi Animago es un león para ser más precisa. Y por alguna ironía de la vida, resulta que soy compatible con una Pantera. Así que cuando mi hijo controló su Animago puedes imaginar que pequeño problema se me presentó. Tuve algunos momentos raros antes de poder saber que me pasaba. Así que con mi viejo profesor de Pociones creamos está poción que acabamos de hacer. Le he hecho algunas mejoras desde entonces, así que ya no sabe como orina de troll. Un trago cada mañana hasta que el ciclo se complete. Créeme, sabrás cuando haya acabado porque la urgencia termina. La poción lo reprime pero, desafortunadamente, no lo elimina. No puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto pero si quieres conservar tu integridad tendrás que darte...autoservicio, a falta de una mejor palabra. Probablemente una vez al día, y dos es mucho mejor. Créeme necesitarás la liberación. Sólo trata de pensar en ello como rascarse una comezón. Ahora nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca jamás me digas que tengo que hablar de esto de nuevo". Ambas mujeres se sentaron en silencio por lo que se sintieron como horas, hasta que Ginny hizo una pregunta,

"Entonceeees ... cuál es tu equipo favorito de Quidditch?"

"Te bendigo hija."

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor(TheLastZion)_ : .** ** _Ahora, antes de que me incineren, déjenme explicarles. Me di cuenta de que si el animago de Ginny podía verse afectado por el de Harry, también lo haría el de Lily._ _En caso de que no estuviera perfectamente claro. ¡No pasó nada! Me di cuenta de que me había quedado atrapado en esto. Un humano en celo es terreno inexplorado, incluso en fanfiction, o al menos eso creo. Lily no está tratando de entrometerse, está tratando de empujarlos en la dirección correcta._**

 ** _En cuanto a Harry ofreciéndose a acompañar a Daphne hacia su sala común...estaba siendo caballeroso, no un maldito pendejo. Oh, y se habría asegurado de que Emma volviera primero a su sala común. Dicho esto o escrito, déjenme saber lo que piensan._**

 **N / T: Hola chicos! Sé que merezco lo peor, lo abandone por mucho tiempo. Pero me decidí a subir este aunque aun no la haya corregido. Fácil mañana subo otro capítulo para comoensarlos;). Nos vemos** !

 **También traduci la nota que había dejado el autor original porque me llegaron algunos reviews de algunas cositas que no entendieron. Ya revise el capitulo y modifique algunas partes, espero que ahora sí no haya ningún problema. Sí es que hay aganmelo saber. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me ayudan a mejorar! 3**


End file.
